


Transformers Animated Season 6: The Fall of Cybertron

by SonsOfBeaches99



Series: Return of Transformers Animated [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Betrayal, Cybertron, Deception, End of the World, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Manipulation, Megatron And Ratchet Merge, Secrets, Suicide Attempt, Suspense, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 50,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonsOfBeaches99/pseuds/SonsOfBeaches99
Summary: In the following events of Season 5, the Autobots try to resume their lives and repair the damages left in the wake... However, a sinister being comes into the fold that threatens the freedom of all living beings, as the conflict threatens to bring about an end to the one place they have called home.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Minerva (Transformers Animated), Chromia/Ironhide, Elita One/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Slipstream (Transformers), Quintessa/Isaac Sumdac (Past Relationship)
Series: Return of Transformers Animated [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090503
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Beginning of the End

Episode 1: Beginning of the End

**Alright, so before we begin, I'd like to give a shout out to joe63129, a fellow Fanfiction Author who came to me a few months back, telling me that he has some ideas for some challenges that he doesn't the ability to write them down. I checked out his profile page and it consists of a bunch of Harry Potter fanfic crossovers regarding Fairy Tale, Highschool DxD, Game of Thrones, Star Wars, etc.**

**Anyway, he says that anyone, including myself, can have at least one or more of them. I may take up the Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover since that piqued my interest, and you guys are more than welcome to take a pick any time if you're interested!**

**As always, all Characters belong to Hasbro! There, now none of you have a reason to sue me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_/Loading Autobot Elite Guard Data Module._ **

**_/Scanning Designation... Welcome back, Rodimus Prime._ **

**_/Logging into Autobot Communications... Transmission from Cybertron to Moon Base 2, broadcasting on Autobot Galactic Sector..._ **

**_/Access Granted... Relaying Message Transmission. Emergency Broadcast sequence commencing..._ **

**_/Begin Communication._ **

_The screen began showing static before going dark... Then an Autobot Symbol that was made to look extremely Retro appeared very briefly until music started to play in the background. Then Cybertron was seen in the background as a small Planet yet to be inhabited._

**_"At the beginning of our race, there is a world that our Sparks have come Online to. A world that we would soon call Cybertron."_ **

_Soon, the surface of the Metallic Planet began to have structures steadily being built over time. with it being shown the City of Iacon as ships were seeing flying in and out._

**_"Though we know not of where the AllSpark came from, we do know that Cybertron has become our home for many Eons. And with it, came great history over the years"_ **

_The screen then showing off ships arriving at several worlds, colonizing and inhabiting planets as far as they could go as Cybertronian Flags have been set up to mark their territory._

**_"Having grown Energon Farms with our own Bare Servos, we would eventually accomplish things even faster than previous Cybertronains could predict. And eventually, we would expand from that world and onto the next."_ **

_The screen then showed images of the Great War, Trypiticon Prison rising from the ground, and the Decepticons taking Iacon under Siege. Other than that, it showed Autobots and Decepticons fighting each other for many years._

**_"Though it is unfortunately not as perfect as one would imagine, we ourselves as a Faction has stood together and protected Cybertron through every hard-working Circuit that can Function. For this Planet has seen every Bot been given the chance to rise up as a hero of their own Designation."_ **

_After numerous viewings, the last screenshot shows an image of Iacon standing tall and proud as a figure wielding the Magnus Hammer was seen alongside the Autobot Insignia._

**_"And so it is with great pride that every generation of Cybertronian, no matter what Star System they reside in, show forever know the Cybertronain Beating Spark of our great Planet, Cybertron. Let it forever stand tall and proud, and never faERRORfaERRORfaERRORfaERRORfaERRORfaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"_ **

**_Warning; system error. Historic Log 730234 has been corrupted. Purging corrupted record file._ **

There was more static coming from the screen after the history video became irreparably corrupted as sounds of pants came from the background. Then the static on the screen began to show visual as Rodimus Prime was seen sitting on a chair breathing through his Intake, clearly being shown to have been wounded one way or another as scratches and scorch marks appeared all over his Armor. Even the sides of his Spoiler is dented as Energon bled from his lower left Derma, he looked at the screen he was staring into and began pressing his hand on the desk.

"I don't know how long I have until an army of Knights come crawling to my position, so I'll make this short as I can," Rodimus informed as he wiped off the dry Energon from his mouth, taking in a depressed Intake as he leaned forward toward the camera.

"For those who don't know, I am Rodimus Prime of the Autobots. I have served alongside honorable Autobots such as Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, and even numerous others whom I'd like to call friends."

There's just a little bit of static coming through the screen as Rodimus continued to make his broadcast.

"Anyway..." He continued, lowering his brow. "I am sure that no one has ever received contact from Cybertron for the past several Solar Cycles... And the reason for that is due to the fact that, and I say this with complete displeasure, that Cybertron has fallen."

He heard an explosion going off behind him, hearing it shake the walls of the area he was occupying as he flinched slightly to that, turning his Helm around to search for any danger before turning back to the camera and sighing.

"If anyone ever sees this broadcast, please, I urge you... _Don't_ come back to Cybertron... This Planet is no longer safe for any and all surviving Cybertronians present throughout the Universe, and based on what we're dealing with down here, it is not even remotely safe to travel or live in right now."

An alarm began to go off from a distance, causing Rodimus to turn his head around briefly before turning back to the camera.

"If anyone of you receives a message that tells you otherwise, then whatever you do, IGNORE it! It's a lie to lure you back here, trust me! DON'T come back to Cybertron It's not safe here anymore, DON'T COME BACK!"

* * *

_Cybertron... Present Day_

A hallow gust of wind blew in the air as a disabled drone showing off an Autobot Insignia on-screen was blinking from static, with an emergency warning labeled on the top and bottom sides of the screen until the drone had finally used the last of its battery, leaving it to die as the once crowded streets of Iacon was reduced to a complete ghost town, devoid of nothing, but the damage left from some sort of confrontation or perhaps something much worse.

Going deeper, we see a message spray-painted on the walls of an abandoned Autobot Elite Guard Enlistment building that read, "CYBERTRON HAS FALLEN" as an Offline Autobot Trooper lied on the ground with a spike on his head. And standing next to him is a holo-projection of a Green Insignia, one not of Autobot nor Decepticon Origin. But overall, due to the artwork of the symbol and the way the eyes seem to stare out at one being should anyone ever stand on a corner to take one glimpse at it, some would say look real bizarre enough to just move right along.

Then out of the blue, we see Rodimus Prime busting right out of the Elite Guard establishment, running on the streets in a hurry as he ran through the hologram, causing it to dissipate while he immediately runs over to a booth and hides in it.

There he got out his Crossbow and started to aim at an empty space, anticipating an enemy so dangerous he feels the need to be prepared for just about anything. The Prime's Spark beating rapidly as he gritted his teeth, waiting.

"Come on..." He whispered. "Come on, I know you're coming for me, now show yourself... Come on..."

He shuddered slightly as he continued to aim his weapon, his hands having a tight grip on the handle while the sounds of his own breath hissed through his Mouthplates. His Denta still gritting together as he continued _waiting_ for someone or something to show up.

Then after what felt like Eons, a loud THUD pounced on the top of the Booth, causing Rodimus to widen his Optics as he slowly, reluctantly began to raise his head up to come face to face with a metallic creature, one that seemed like some sort of Cybertronian Knight. However, it lacked several things; such as a personality, a Spark, and most importantly, it had a silent knack to growl at its enemy as it raised its blade upward, its' Purple Optics just glaring into the Autobot's Blue.

"Scrap."

Quickly, Rodimus rolled out of the way as he avoided being sliced in half by a mindless drone, making his way out of the booth so he could begin shooting at the Knight that's after him. However, once the Arrows came close range to their target, it teleported itself right out of its' original spot and landed on the ground right in front of the Prime, intent on eliminating the Autobot as it swung its' Sword at the Crossbow, causing Rodimus to drop it.

Afterward, Rodimus rolled over again to avoid getting cut up by the Knight. Then as he got up, he immediately caught the swinging Blade, which was inches away from cutting his own face in half, in mid-air with his bare hands. The Blade that he's still struggling with the Knight as he got on his feet, gritting his teeth in utter defiance, putting himself in a staring contest with the creature until he lifted his Pedes and kicked the Knight by the chest, grabbing the Blade from its' grip and then Transforming into his Vehicle Mode, running over the creature without even wasting time to contemplate his actions.

Once that was done, the Autobot Transformed back into Robot Mode and swiftly stabbing the Knight by its' Chestplate, causing the creature to yell out in pain as Rodimus quickly stood back while it began to glow in a bright purple hue. Then with no warning, it exploded right in front of Prime as he covered from behind a crashed engine part, Dark Purple Energon splattering all over the area as Rodimus hid behind the damaged ship part to avoid having the substance hit him.

As soon as it was over, the Autobot peeked out of his hiding spot and started walking over to the dead Knight, grabbing his Crossbow while wiping off the Energon as much as he could before walking away. However, his rest would have to be short-lived as a siren boomed throughout the planet, causing him to look up at the sky to see a large fleet hovering over the now ruined city of Iacon. The central location of the Autobot Faction in flames as the Autobot flags were slowly burnt to a crisp, Rodimus' face continued to have a look of dismay just staring at the sight of his home ravaged by an invasion force unlike any other.

"Rodimus!" A voice called out from his Comlink. "Rodimus, are you there?"

He sighed as he raised his wrist, activating a live hologram that displayed Red Alert on screen. "I'm still here, Red."

"What happened? Did you manage to get the message out?"

Rodimus took a few steps away from the dead creature. "Uh, yeah, I did. But I had a little bit of an issue coming out, so I should be okay."

"Oh, Primus..."

"Hey, listen, it's okay, I'm okay-!"

"Rodimus, BEHIND YOU!"

With too little too late, Rodimus turned around face to face with a large Green Primitive and Purple Primitive that seemed to have gone through some bizarre experiment as it knocked the Autobot onto the ground, Prime barely had a chance to catch it from eating him alive as he caught its mouth from biting him.

"Prime?!" Red Alert called out from his Comms while Rodimus grunted.

"Sorry Red, but I'm gonna have to call you back!" He said shortly before lifting his feet upward, throwing the beast off of him as he got up once again, the creature knocked back any garbage that fell on him before starting to run after the Red and Orange Autobot.

Seeing it do so, Prime did the reverse and ran away from the beast as it chased after him through several meters across the abandoned plaza, the pursuit only lasting about 10 seconds until Rodimus headed toward a pillar and made an acrobatic backward flip while the creature just crashed through the pillar, making itself fall to the ground as it unintentionally gave the Autobot Archer the advantage he needed.

Getting out his Crossbow, he shot two arrows at the monster's Pedes, keeping it from getting up as the creature yelled, Rodimus grunted lowly as he moved to collect explosive rounds and add them to his weapon.

"When can a Bot around here..." Rodimus talked to himself as he shot another arrow at the creature, shooting it by the upper jaw... "Can be allowed..." He then used the explosive round to shoot right inside of the beast's throat, causing it to swallow. "To have..." He turned around and walked away from the beast, getting out a detonator. "A Slagging _BREAK_?!"

He pressed the button, causing the arrow to explode from inside the monster as a cloud of smoke puffed out of the creature's breath before officially dying out, going Offline while Rodimus sighed, reactivating his Comms once more. "I'm sorry, what were we saying again?"

"Get out of there!" The Femme warned. "They know where you are, you have to keep moving!"

He nodded, giving out a small thumbs up. "Gotcha... Making my exit now."

He turned around and Transformed himself into his Alt Mode, driving away from the scene as he moved past corner after corner littered by the destruction caused by the fallout from a tragedy so devastating that it'll be marked in history.

"How many survivors do we have now?" Rodimus asked from his Vehicle Mode.

"I'm, afraid you'll have to see for yourself." Red Alert said. "The last few Autobots from Iacon just got into camp."

"Anyone we know that came?"

The Red-Faced Medic sighed, closing her Optics. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Have we tracked down everyone's positions? Do we know what their status as of right now?"

"Rodimus..." Red Alert gave herself a Face-Palm. "We lost all of Cybertron in one fell swoop! Ever since this started, communications have been blacked out all across the entire planet, I can't even get in contact even beyond that. And considering how many have either been enslaved or..."

"Keep trying." Rodimus encouraged as he drove the deserted freeway. "We can't be the only ones still fighting out there. Cybertron's still our Planet one way or the other. We just have to keep believing that things may go back to the way they were..."

"That's what I'm worried about... What if we _can't?_ "

Rodimus just let that thought hang silent as he kept driving through the empty freeway, seeing Iacon, the beating heart of all Cybertronians, reduced into ruins as Cybertron has never fallen any lower...

* * *

_Cybertron... 6 months ago..._

Cybertron has never risen any higher than it did before in its prime as life boomed throughout the populace, the structures rebuilt after the Fallen's previous attacks on the Planet only 3 months previously.

Since his demise, Optimus Prime has been leading the charge in making the reparations that were caused by the devastation that lead to the deaths of hundreds, including Alpha Trion... And his Brother, Sentinel Prime.

As he stood on the top of Fortress Maximus, Ratchet walked next to him along with Perceptor as they oversaw the reconstruction of many of the structures that were laid to waste during the Fallen's destructive antics.

"How are we doing with the repairs?" Optimus asked, still looking out the view.

"According to my analysis," Perceptor started, tilting his glasses. "Cybertron's reparations have increased the daily productions of Energon Farming shipments. The population sectors like Crystal City and Harmonex have begun to resume daily activity."

"The Spacebridge Nexus has reopened once more." Ratchet said while holding a datapad. "No Decepticon attacks reaching out at us near Autobot Space, so that's a bonus. And Rodimus Prime is leading the charge on negotiating with Earth's Government on all Cybertronians staying, which is alright by me."

"What about housing? Anyone still living out on the streets?"

"The homeless rate has decreased superbly," Perceptor has informed. "But, there are many who still wander near the reconstruction of Polyhex."

"Alright, let's double-time it on the issue." Optimus had decreed. "I wouldn't want to have anyone going through with spending their quiet nights sitting in the middle of the rubble. Every Bot needs to know that everyone is being supported, including the ones who don't have anywhere to stay."

"I'll have emergency shelter units in place. In the meantime, I should inform you that Rodimus Prime is coming back through a routine check-up with Bumblebee."

Optimus sighed, turning to Ratchet as he folded his Servos. "It's time, isn't it?"

"'Fraid so. But it's been a while since the last check-up a Lunar Cycle ago, so it sounds like things are going well with Bumblebee. But I'll have to personally make the check-up myself to administer proper diagnosis." Ratchet sets the datapad aside to plant his hands on his hips. "Besides, it'd be good to see the Kid around once again. Everybody would be happy to have him back."

Optimus simply nodded his head in agreement, knowing all too well how warming it would feel to have his Son back after months of healing... Or, at least what would be considered healing, since he considered being away from Cybertron may help improve Bumblebee's tone to a lighter setting.

"...What about the Aerialbot program? How's that going so far?"

"Well, I'd like to report that we have an excellent performance report from Windblade," Perceptor spoke with enthusiasm about the scientific breakthrough. She, Jetstorm and Jetfire have personally overseen their training, and they seemed to have adapted well into flight training exercise Wheeljack had designed for them."

"How long will it be until they are fully ready to be out on the field?"

"Not long. Once all the recruits have been assessed thoroughly, we'll be able to have them serving the Autobot name in no time."

"Except this time, it'll be from the skies. Kind of a change of scenery for an Autobot if you ask me." Ratchet said punctually.

"I understand many Autobots are considered to be Grounder Types." Optimus sympathized. "But, given how defenseless we were during the Siege, I feel that we should have additional Autobots in the air to combat the Decepticons if we ever face such a conflict on our planet again. And if Ultra Magnus were here, he'd agree with me."

The two Autobots turned to face each other in front of the Prime, showing off their mutual concern before turning their heads back to look at Optimus.

"Speakin' of which... You wanna check how the Old Timer is doin'?"

Optimus closed his eyes, lowering his Helm. "...Do I have a choice?"

* * *

Somewhere in Fortress Maximus, there was a group of Bots that was hosted by Blurr as he sat in front of the group consisting of himself, Rosanna, Tap-Out, Erector, Stungun, and a figure in the shadows that was speaking through a voice modded terminal as he remained in the dark to keep himself anonymous.

"Alrighty,so..." Blurr spoke, sitting down. "Iknow... Itendto... Speaktoofastso,uh... I'mgonnaletTap-Outspeakrightforme... Tap-Out?"

"Right." The Mini-bot cleared his throat, closing his Optics for a moment. "Blurr, like many of us, has been in some way, used as a Decepticon Scapegoat, infiltrate the Autobot ranks without our consent... Something that I'm sure each one of us not really comfortable having harmed some friends of ours..." He opened them up, looking around at the group. "But that's why we're all here; so we can talk about our experiences, black-outs, anything involving our... Other Decepticon counterparts, whatever they were before the Chip Removal. Anything anyone's got to say, everyone, is free to open up in any way possible.."

An Autobot, Erector raised his Servo in question as he caught Tap-Out's attention.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"So, I understand who everyone else sittin' in this room is, but I don't get the Terminal... I mean, who is this Bot? And why isn't he sittin' in here with the rest of us?"

Tap-Out turned to Blurr, who grimaced on his Dentals as the Autobot sighed.

"The Mech on the screen... He's considered to be a... _Special_ case." Tap-Out explained. "As I said before, everyone is free to open up in any way possible, even if it means sitting behind a screen throughout the entire Solar Cycle."

"I can understand." Rosanna sympathized, rubbing her Servo. "I felt so much anxiety just walking in here today, I wasn't even sure that I would be able to attend."

"Same here." Stungun agreed. "I mean after what happened with me and my Decepticreep counterpart, I couldn't bear to face any of my old crew for the damage I did to them. I hear that a couple of old friends of mine are still trying to get the plasma burns that I..." He froze his sentence, stopping himself from making misinformation. "...That my Decepticon Version of myself, did when he dug a Tazer right into their Optics."

"Ouch... That outta hurt." Erector said as he raised a brow.

"Yeah... Yeah, it must have." Stungun said sadly as Tap-Out nodded his head.

"See, this right here? This isn't something we've done... This is something our kidnappers have done to us... Something that was forced upon us!" Tap-Out explained. "We aren't here because we're in prison. We're here because we're all _victims,_ not the assailant. And we're all here to support each other, even if some of us are a little shy to come to face each other personally."

 **"Excuse me..."** The voice spoke from the Terminal. **"But... May I... Begin first?"**

Everyone nodded their heads, having a mutual acknowledgment on their end.

"Of course." Tap-Out agreed. "Feel free to speak up your mind."

**"Thank you... Although, I probably shouldn't give out my Designation. I'm not sure I'm ready to reveal that much about myself just yet."**

"It's alright! It's all good, perhaps a codename would be in place, as long as you remember it." Tap-Out leaned back on his chair. "So, what would you like to call yourself?"

**"...Tyger."**

In another room, Ultra Magnus was seen standing outside the room watching the group from above the stairway in the dark as he held up a microphone in his bare Servo, looking utterly depressed from the events that took place on the Ark... And the revelation of his involvement prior to it all.

"...I'd like to be called, Tyger, if everyone will permit me." Ultra Magnus said politely.

"Sure thing, Tyger," Tap-Out spoke with self-esteem. "What would you like to say?"

The Magnus sighed, closing his Optics as he leaned back against his chair, holding onto the microphone, clutching onto it as if it were his own lifeline.

"...Well, first I'd like to thank everyone in the room for having me." Ultra Magnus expressed, reopening his Optics. "I know this particular setting is unorthodox, but I sincerely appreciate everyone for tolerating this form of attendance."

"It's all good, Tyger."

"And as for the other thing..." His hand clutched further as memories of old began to resurface. "I... Must admit I did not anticipate... My double's essence earlier than anyone else has... In fact, he... Was cunning enough to fool everyone around me... Even myself."

Erector raised himself up, clasping his Servos together. "What happened? Did the creep make you spray paint your Insignia or somethin'?"

"...It's much worse than that, I'm afraid."

"Well, don't be shy, Tyger." Stungun encouraged. "Everybody in here has been through some worse Scrape. It can't be all _that_ bad."

Suddenly, his hand began to shake. The hands usually showing a stern, uptight stance, now turned into something of a frightening chill as he lowered his Optics, taking in another deep Intake.

"...I... I have dreams that I... Killed someone... Someone close to me. And then sometimes, I dream of not just one person, but another Bot... One I haven't meet formally, but... I'm certain that my other half did in fact did, unfortunately. And sometimes, even as I walk outside, I can't help but notice a pair of ghosts before my very Optics... Sometimes they close, and others, they're just simply far away. Staring at me. Judging me... For something I don't remember doing, yet I can't but feel so _guilty_ about it... And even though my Chip was eventually removed, I... I can't help but feel so... So sorry for everyone that was ever harmed by own hands... And now I can't even look at myself in the mirror without remembering all the good Sparks that might have perished, without ever thinking that it was all my fault because... Because of the hands that were supposed to be under _my_ control..."

After that, he sighed heavily, closing his Optics once more as the weight that was held on his mental shoulders began to lift while everyone was stunned by Ultra Magnus's... Tyger's talk as a couple of the known witty Bots began to tone down in silence.

After a while, that silence began to resonate with a clap from Tap-Out, who had congratulated the Magnus for opening up the way he did.

"That was pretty good, Tyger," Tap-Out said, smiling. "I know it must have been hard, but you managed to open yourself up." He leaned back, raising his Servos up. "And if Tyger can open himself up the way he just did, then perhaps all of us can learn by his example." He rubbed his hands together. "So, who would like to go next?"

After 3 Nanokliks worth of silence, Rosanna began to raise her Servo up, to which everyone else obliged as she too began to clear her throat.

"Um... Hello... Everyone may or may not know me as Rosanna..."

"Oh, yeah! The superstar celebrity?" Erector asked. "You helped me out using an Earth Custom called a Playlist, using one of your Cybervids on the Cybernet. I even have three of your songs on there!"

Rosanna smiled, chuckling shyly. "Um, wow. That's awesome! I wasn't expecting any fans after what happened-!"

"Eh, everybody thought was another performance laid out in partnership with the Autobot Elite Guard, just so there would be stunts involved."

Her smile began to drop drastically as her Servos rubbed against each other. "That's what everyone assumes."

Stungun tilted his Helm, resting his Servos on the back of his head. "So... Is there anything you'd like to say for yourself?"

Rosanna nodded. "Right... Well, uh... When my double appeared, I thought I was just hearing voices... But then that voice turned out to be a nightmare, and it suddenly just took control of my entire being, and I was left defenseless when-!"

As she explained herself, Ultra Magnus watched from the glass as he continued to sit on the chair, the door opened behind him as Elita One arrived, walking in behind him.

"How is the meeting going, sir?"

"Better than I expected, Elita." Ultra Magnus spoke in a low tone. "It appears everyone is accustomed to my arrival vial on-screen. Though I do find the set up to be abnormal if I am being honest."

"It was the best we can do for you," Elita said as she handed him his Hammer. "Besides, it's standard protocol for Autobots who have been assigned to Rehabilitation to distance themselves until they feel free to open up to themselves up close."

"I understand. I know you also had to go through Rehabilitation yourself, so you must know what this feels like."

"I feel I should, but in your case, and everyone else's in that room... I can hardly imagine."

Ultra Magnus nodded, grasping his Hammer as he continued to sit on the chair, reflecting on... Tainted memories.

"...Yes, I suppose you could say it is... Unpleasant at best." He closed his Optics, sighing heavily. "But... Perhaps you shouldn't worry about my condition at the moment. After all..." He stood up, turning to Elita with a smile. "You have a ceremony to prepare, don't you?"

Elita then clutched the ring on her finger as she blushed, still remembering that Sparkwarming proposal that Optimus made to her way back on P-0908, smiling at that memory.

"With all due respect, sir, it won't be for at least another Solar Cycle." Elita had told him truthfully. "And besides, I have a job to do, as much as Optimus does."

"Indeed." Ultra Magnus agreed somberly. "Doing the job that I should be doing at this moment. I should be out there, helping repair the damages that I..." He froze, stopping himself. "...That the _Fallen_ had caused long ago."

"I understand the frustration. But your Processor needs time to heal. What you have gone through wasn't unlike any other Bot. In fact, you were the longest-!"

"I know Elita One. I understand that I have been the Fallen's puppet for millions upon millions of Stellar Cycles, and I also understand my place in all those events."

"Then you understand why you have to be here."

"I understand that I had seen the signs before, I could have stopped it!" The Magnus shouted. "I could have stopped him, I could have stopped all of this from happening, and then Sentinel would-!"

He stopped short, widening his Optics at the mention of the late Autobot as he fell silent, remembering the details of events that transpired in both his memory and the Fallen's as he sat down, lowering himself on the chair while Elita fell silent too, having remembered the friend she lost.

"...Then Sentinel, along with every Autobot in existence, would still be Online right now, and we would not have been driven down to this path." The Magnus admitted, closing his Optics. "All the pain that was wrought... All the suffering... All the destruction, all of it could have been prevented if I was just more alert with my surroundings. If I had just simply heeded the Fallen's initial warning beforehand..."

He fell silent once more, clamping his mouth to grit his teeth from the inside as Elita One sighed, resting her hand on his shoulder to express comfort.

"...There are a lot of things that everyone wished to be different." Elita admitted. "...I sometimes wish that Sentinel, Optimus, and I never went to that Planet in the first place... I sometimes wish that when I was a Techno-Organic, that I wasn't as cruel, or as vile as I was before. That I hadn't simply run away from the one Mech that could have helped me from the start, that I just let him in on the opposite of pushing him and every one Autobot away."

She sighed, closing her Optics as the memories of Blackarachnia began to surface in her Processor. The things she did as a Decepticon during that time, things she would soon regret...

She swallowed those thoughts down however, reopening her Optics as she looked back at the Magnus sitting next to her.

"But the truth is, we can't continue to dwell on the past, even if it hurts us the most. We can't let ourselves drown in our mistakes, nor can we continue to run from them. We have to just face the cards we have been dealt with and move forward onto the present. Otherwise, the mistakes we've made, and the guilt that lies behind it... They'll just start to consume us from within."

Ultra Magnus turned his head over to Elita, somewhat amused by her words of wisdom that she herself spoke of.

"It seems you have changed a lot over the years."

She nodded, rubbing her Helm. "Experience can do that to you, Sir."

"In any case..." Ultra Magnus stood up, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'd be honored to have you be the Bondmate of my Offspring."

Elita chuckled, lowering her head slightly before turning to face up the Magnus once more. "The honor would mine, Ultra Magnus."

"Pardon my interruption."

The two turned around, seeing Optimus Prime standing on the doorway with his Servos folded together.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Elita shook her head, turning to her fiancee. "Not at all, Optimus. Ultra Magnus just had his first meeting and is still in the process of attending, so we shouldn't be here any longer."

"Of course," Optimus said in understanding as he turned to Ultra Magnus. "Well, I hope you're taking Rehabilitation well, Ultra Magnus. It'd be good to have you back on the field."

"The same is mutual, Optimus Prime." Ultra Magnus said. "I wish you well on the duties that lay before you."

He nodded his head, making a salute before the door shut in front of him, leaving him and Elita to start walking down the halls alone.

"He sounds like he's getting better."

"Only a little. He's coming to terms with the Fallen Conflict step by step. But he still feels guilty about Sentinel, and the Autobots that were harmed during that Conflict."

Optimus closed his Optics, shaking his head at the memory of his brother dying in his Arms.

"...I guess the feeling is quite mutual on my end."

Elita lowered her brow, halting Optimus's movements by tugging on his Servo.

"As I told your Father just moments ago, everyone wishes things were different... Even I wish things were different, but we can't change what we can't control, even if we wanted to."

She rested a hand on his face.

"Of course, I miss Sentinel, even though he was mostly an idiot at the time. And he changed even after Trypiticon... Or, he was changing."

Optimus nodded, making a gentle smile on his Faceplate.

"He already did... Even though he ended up sacrificing his Spark to save my own."

"Because that was his choice... He wouldn't have it any other way around, even if he wanted it to."

Optimus narrowed his Optics, lowering his head to face Elita. "Yes, I suppose you're right... There's no changing the past, but there's only going forward with it, wherever that may take us."

"Yes, and speaking of forward..."

She grabbed ahold of Optimus and suddenly slammed him against the wall in a rather seductive approach as she smiled at him with great interest.

"You and I are going to be Bonded in the next Solar Cycle," Elita told him, smiling still. "And our lives are about to move on to another whole new chapter ahead of us."

Optimus blinked, blushing as she showed much romantic ferocity. "Well... Yes, we are-OW!"

He yelped when she started tracing her fingers on his throat cables, pinching on them playfully.

"Oh, did that hurt?"

"Yes, it did!"

"Oops, sorry! Maybe if I pinch the other one..."

"OW! Okay, I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose."

"And? What if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

Suddenly, Optimus grabbed Elita and pushed her against the wall, having pinned both her hands against the steel as they turned to each other face to face.

"I am going to restrain you, just like I am doing right now."

"Youch. Now, that's no way to treat the loving Bondmate, is it?"

"We aren't Bondmates yet."

"No, but we're about to be."

With no warning, she used her Pedes to knock one of Optimus's feet off, using the opportunity to her advantage to push him onto the floor and have him right at her mercy as she sat on top of his Chestplate, smirking at her victory.

"And the very knowledge of it just makes me even excited about it!"

"If I had known it would have you driven you to be _this_ excited, I would have-!"

"What? Prepared yourself? Made some schedule where you and I would go somewhere quiet and lock-!"

At that moment, Optimus reached up to lock Dermas with the Yellow Femme, causing her to blush slightly before shutting her Optics, giving into the embrace as the two held each other in their Servos.

The two of them were at it for a while until they eventually pulled each other away, sighing passionately as the two smiled in love.

"...I would have done what I have just done months ago." Optimus told her with a grin.

"Funny... From what I remembered, we already did that the minute after you proposed."

"From what I remember, you kissed first."

"Hmm... Fair enough."

The two locked lips again, closing their respective Optics together as Optimus rose his waist up, holding on to her as if his Spark depended on it.

After a moment of sharing each other, they reopened their Optics as they pulled away once more, one of them having a question that just came into mind.

"...So, where's Bumblebee at?"

"On Earth. With Rodimus, I was told that they were going to be here soon."

"Well, I hope he makes it on time. I wouldn't want him to miss the ceremony."

"Trust me, everyone will make it. I can't find any reason why they'd still spend their time on Earth at this moment."

* * *

On Earth, Rodimus Prime was seen driving through Detroit chasing after a teenager dressed up as a Princess while riding a Pony as her hair sparkled in Pink, flying through the air while holding a familiar substance known as Destronium as the chase continued.

"Haha! Stupid Autobot! You can't catch me! Not when Professor Princess has the upper advantage!"

She made such silly giggles while she floated in the air, Rodimus sighed in his Alt Mode while continuing to make the chase on foot.

"Seriously? Who the heck makes these names? And where do these Organics come from anyway?"

"No idea, don't even care," Ironhide said as he was on a roof aiming his Cannons at her. "Just say the word, and I'll blow her sky high."

"And have her blow up a whole jar of Destronium in the process? Yeah, not really a good idea, Ironhide." Minerva said as she scouted her from the park.

"Well, it's not like we can have her flying around the air on some poorly colored Horse!" Springer said as he Sprung from roof to roof. "That product she carries is not something kids should play with at home!"

"Relax, we'll get the Destronium from her hands! We just have to play right into our hands." Rodimus encouraged. "Remember, it's all part of the plan."

"You mean, a plan to scare her into giving up a bomb to a bunch of stupid Robots?" Ironhide asked. "I can't see how that's going to work."

"Easy, startling, and scaring have one thing in common; which has the element of generating a massive shock into the brainwave. And trust me, we're getting there really soon."

"And why can't we get Sari to help us out? She'd get it done no time, we don't even need to be here."

"Yeah, from what I heard from Bulkhead, she's currently free during the Day." Minerva said.

"Well, from what I heard, she works during the Night," Rodimus said. "And besides, he's almost in position anyway."

As Rodimus chased her off from the street, Professor Princess was nearing a highway as she continued to carry the Destronium in her possession.

"Losers! I knew you Bots were all losers from the start! You guys can't even catch a Girl-AHHHH!"

Without warning, she laid eyes on a quiet Bumblebee as he drove right off the highway, coming directly at her as she swerved out of the way, she dropped the Destronium from her grasp, leaving Rodimus to Transform into Robot Mode and shoot an Arrow at the container, wrapping it in a net and making it hang on the side of a building while Bumblebee Transformed and grabbed Princess in his hand after making a tremendous flip, skating his wheels on the windows and landing right onto the street.

"Nailed it!" Rodimus remarked as he made the shot.

"Oh, you just had to go there with that pun..." Ironhide said as he Deactivated his Cannons.

"Meet us back on the surface, Ironhide. We'll be putting her into lockup real soon." Rodimus said as he walked over to the Yellow Minibot holding a struggling, Bratty Princess in his hand.

"No fair, no fair, no fair, NO FAIR!" The Princess shouted in a tantrum. "This is not fair! This is absolutely not fair! You could have killed me by running me over, you moron!"

As she glared at Bee, he simply made a smirk and stuck his tongue out, performing a raspberry on her as he handed her to the Prime.

"Aren't you a little old to be wearing this... Costume, young lady?" Rodimus asked out of curiosity, clearly insulted her much to his inconvenience.

"How dare you!" Professor Princess asked accusingly. "I am 15 years, I am clearly old enough to be an adult, thank you very much!"

"Really? That's funny, because on Earth, humans have to reach the age of 18 in order to become-!"

"Oh my god, you are _loving_ this, are you?" She asked yet again with an accusing look. "You Bots just _love_ being soooo witty! Yeah, yeah! We get it! You Robots can be so witty, you don't need to keep showing off!"

Rodimus just raised a brow, having becoming confused by that tantrum he had witnessed from one human girl.

"...I... Wasn't even trying to be Witty."

She let out a groan, being utterly annoyed with the Bot.

"Great, now you're showing off some sassy sarcasm! This is the reason why nobody likes you anymore! You guys are ridiculously sassy all the time! Even the old Medic Robot was sassy around here! Just go ask him if you don't believe me!"

"Trust me, we don't really need to." Minerva told her as she was just done being around this annoying Organic. "Rodimus, can we take her to jail now? She's getting on my nerves."

"Feeling is mutual." Rodimus agreed as police arrived. "Springer, can you-?"

"On it!" Springer shouted as he caught the Destronium in his hand after springing up in the air.

"...Thanks." Rodimus expressed as he turned to the police. "Uh, here you go, officers. Hope you won't have any trouble with her."

"Oh, trust me, she's going to be a handful." The officer told the Autobot as he took her into his cruiser, a group of civilians began to approach them as the Autobots took notice.

"Hey, look!" Ironhide said as he Transformed back into his Robot Mode. "It seems like we got some fans."

Before he started to wave, his face was met with a jar of red paint as his Optics widened in confusion, the group turned out to be an angry crowd of protestors as many of them were against the Autobots being present on Planet Earth, as seen on many of their protest boards.

"HEY HEY! HO HO! ROBOT ALIENS HAS GOT TO GO!" The crowd shouted in unison. "HEY HEY! HO HO! ROBOT ALIENS HAS GOT TO GO!"

"Oh, great, not these Racists again..." Ironhide said as he lowered his Optics, wiping the paint off his Faceplate.

"I believe the term you are looking for in this particular setting to be... Speciesist?" Springer told him informally.

"Hey, whatever, man! It's the same deal, they hate us!"

"HEY HEY! HO HO! ROBOT ALIENS HAS GOT TO GO!"

"Alright seriously?" Minerva called out in frustration. "We just thwarted a bombing, you should be thanking us!"

One of the protesters grabbed a microphone and started shouting at the top of his lungs.

"We'll thank you once you sorry Rust-Buckets get on out of our Planet!" He said defiantly. "Earth already has seen enough Wars! It doesn't need Intergalactic War being settled on Human Soil!"

"We've had enough of your problems being wrought here on our Planet!"

"We've had enough of your kind here!"

"Get out or get Scrapped, Tin-Cans!"

The protesters began to get louder and louder as police began to make it their way to contain the area filled with angry humans as if shielding the Autobots from them.

"Alright, we got this covered!" The officer told them. "You just get out of here, we don't want to exacerbate them any further!"

"Uh, Prime?" Springer called out, confused about their current course of action.

"It's fine. We've done our jobs, we're through here. Let's Roll Out!"

And with that, the Autobots Transformed into their Alt Modes and drove out of the area as the crowd still shouted derogatory obscenities at the so-called, "Invaders", as they would like to input as they drove by one of the protestors, reading a sign that has piqued a particular interest for them.

M.E.C.H. WILL SAVE THE EARTH!

"What the Slag is M.E.C.H?" Ironhide asked in confusion. "I've never even heard of it."

"We'll worry about that later," Rodimus said. "For now, we're running late on schedule!"

Soon, the Autobots arrived at the Junkyard as they Transformed back into their Robot Modes, meeting up with Bulkhead who was operating the Spacebridge controls from his position, seeing the Team arrive just on time.

"Hey, guys!" Bulkhead called out, waving his big Servo in the air. "Good thing you showed up! Optimus has been calling ya like crazy!"

"Because he wants us at his wedding," Rodimus said as he grinned. "I'm almost saddened to not invite Cade and the others around."

"Well, we wanted to. But after the whole fiasco with Cade's Bond with Sari, every one of their parents had forbidden them from interacting with us until they've gratulated from College." Minerva said. "Which sucks because I really wanted to know what Canada was all about! Tessa promised she showed me when we got back!"

"Yes, well considering how dangerously political our status quo has become, I think they made the right call," Rodimus said. "After all, from where this is heading, this is starting to become more and more intense by each Solar Cycle."

"Well, then maybe it's good we're coming back to Cybertron after spending some time on Earth! I've been waitin' to see what the New Maccadam's looks like after having heard they reopened the place!" Bulkhead said as he saw Bumblebee walked towards the window, looking outside. "How was the mission so far?"

"Oh, you know; crazy organic girl in a weird Princess cosplay, recovering destructive Destronium, and receiving our thanks from an angry mob," Springer told Bulkhead as he adjusted his Springs. "That summarises everything that happened to us thus far."

"I hope that once Optimus comes here, he'll be able to sort out all this nonsense," Minerva said. "Because I swear; it's starting to feel really tense ever since we've become a political topic."

"Yeah, I'd love to be back to a point where we are just considered to be heroes, not as something to use as target practice for people to throw greasy, slimy liquids at our faces," Ironhide said as he looked at the News, seeing them being targeted by a hate group. "This really becoming tiresome."

"Bulkhead, do we have the coordinates for Cybertron?" Rodimus asked.

"Yup. Just got to configure them and we'll be on our way."

"Good. We're running late as it is, and I don't want to keep the others waiting."

As everyone else prepared for their journey back to Cybertron, Bumblebee quietly headed over to a monitor and typed onto a favorited key search note, one that is labeled as "Sari Sightings".

Once he entered the Enter key, a display of images gathered on display as pictures of a small Humanoid Vigilante was reported fighting crime in late-night Detroit as he began pressing on a recorded audio log that contained a clip of one of the news broadcasts.

**"Another Lokos gang was thwarted by this new superhero Vigilante that showed up three months ago last winter. No new details about this individual's identity have been made public knowledge as of yet, but some eye witness accounts reported this crime fighter to be of Cybertronian Design. And to some hate groups' frightening concerns, it is highly theorized that the Vigilante is a hybrid between Human and Autobot, leaving the exact extent to this person's relationship with the Autobots to be debatable. We'll be right back with more Detroit Crime Fighter news after our news transponder reports on one of Senator Shawn Berger's live segment on the United Nations' proposal of an Alliance between Humanity and Autobots."**

The tape ended as Bumblebee lowered a brow, making a low sad whirl while Minerva pressed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bee... Sari will show up eventually. She just has to do so on her own terms."

Bumblebee turned to Minerva, making a light smile as he nodded his head, patting her hand while the Spacebridge was opened, paving the way for the Earthbound Autobots to return Home.

"Alright, Bots! Let's Roll Out!" Rodimus ordered. "The more time we wait, the more we're agitating everyone else that's waiting on the other side."

And at that moment, the Autobots Transformed and Rolled Out of the Base, transporting themselves right back into Cybertron as they reached the Spacebridge Nexus with Ironfist, Wheeljack, Crosshairs, Jazz, Chromia, Cliffjumper, and Brawn waiting for them to arrive.

"Well, what took you so long?" Wheeljack asked. "You Bots were supposed to be here Cycles ago!"

"Sorry about that." Bulkhead said apologizing. "We got caught up with something, but we took care of it."

"And Earth is no longer in danger," Rodimus said with a smile. "Now, where is Optimus?"

"Currently on his way here..." Ironfist said as he approached the Yellow Minibot. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna borrow the Mute Bot of yours for a little diagnostics checkup."

"And the rest of us will handle all the crazy stuff that lingers on Earth until Optimus gets there." Jazz told the group. "Rumor has it that he is supposed to go have another meeting with the U.N. about some kind of Alliance.

"Yeah, we heard about that," Ironhide mentioned. "How come this Alliance is needed again?"

"To rebuild the trust between the Autobots and Humans," Rodimus answered. "The people inhabiting their world is still reeling from Megatron's last major assault on Detroit with Trypticon Prison. And given our own personal experience, especially right after the mission; I say that political discussions are in urgent need if we are to retain the peace we once had before."

"Well... Some semblance of it, at least." Bulkhead corrected factually. "I mean, there are still some weirdos like S.T.E.A.M, Meltdown, Prankster, Headmaster, and that one group that Professor Princess was a part of at least that one time... I think it was called S.U.V, maybe. I dunno, it was a while since they teamed up."

As everyone that arrived back to Cybertron started to get their bearings, many have turned to their allies to say goodbye as it was their turn to safeguard Planet Earth.

"Y'know, it's quite a shame that I get to come back home only to say goodbye," Ironhide said to Chromia as he held her hands together. "I would've loved it if we spent some quality time together."

"It will only be for a while, Ironhide," Chromia told her Boyfriend. "And besides, I heard a rumor that I'll be having another assignment with another group of Autobots soon, so maybe I'll come back to visit soon."

"You'd better," Ironhide told her with a smile. "It's always real nice bein' around ya all the time."

"I could say the same." Chromia ushered in a similar smile. "The apartment I had has been repaired now, so you can stay there instead of spending a night in a bunk inside of Fortress Maximus... Although, I trust you won't make a mess while I'm gone..."

"Chromie, come on! It's Cybertron! What's the worse that could happen?"

The Blue Colored Femme sighed, shaking her head. "You just had to go there."

The two began to share a kiss, entering a moment of pure bliss while the rest began to say their goodbyes.

"So based on your report, you aren't kidding about the mess that's happening," Cliffjumper said, reading the datapad hand-delivered to by Rodimus. "These Organics are really cranky about us Autobots right now."

"Hey, I wouldn't fret about that! Things can change, Cliff." Jazz said with enthusiasm. "And sooner or later, these Organics will eventually change their tunes about us once we provide enough goodwill to them."

"As much as I love the charm, I doubt even goodwill will be enough to muster." Springer said. "The rest of us ended up having human waste disposed at our Vehicle Modes as we were leaving."

"So, that means we'll just let Optimus do all of the talking, right?" Crosshairs asked. "Because I'd like to visit that place you Bots mentioned before. The one called Knockout's Club?"

Rodimus folded his Servos. "Where is Hot Shot? Isn't he leading the team?"

"He is, but his tardiness is catching fumes right about now." Jazz quipped.

"HERE!"

Suddenly, Hot Shot arrived on cue as he drifted right onto the curb, screeching his tires to leave track marks all over the surface while the group looked on, seeing his late-timing.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Hot Shot apologized once he Transformed back into Robot Mode. "I was just double-checking Hound's new transfer from Eternia."

"About time you showed up! We were just about to leave without you, H.S!"

"I know, Jazz! I'm sorry."

"Look, I get that this is new territory for, Hot Shot, but you can't ever be late for these types of rendevous points," Rodimus told him. "These Bots need a leader while they're on Earth, and they're expecting to look to you for direction."

"I know... It's just been a while since I've been on Earth, and from what I heard, things aren't exactly on a good note right now."

"Just do your best and act like you usually are." Rodimus told him, giving Hot Shot some piece of advice. "...Minus you causing unnecessary arson and all."

Hot Shot raised a brow. "Unnecessary arson?! Since when have I ever caused Arson?"

"Do we seriously need to talk about the Paint Job again?!" Brawn shouted from afar. "You still owe me credits, you Hothead!"

Hot Shot scoffed, shaking his head. "Come on, it was just that _one_ time!"

Hot Shot started to walk away while Jazz stayed behind with Rodimus, tilting a brow.

"So... Hot Shot?"

"What? He's got leadership material, can't you see it?"

"Other than that he's twice as arrogant as Bee is, yeah! I can see it clear as your Paintjob!"

Rodimus sighed, shaking his head. "That is such a poor attempt at sarcasm."

"Sure it is." Jazz said with a smirk. "Look, whatever the case may be, I'll be there to keep watch the whole time."

"Sure... You guys just watch yourselves out there."

"Will do."

"Hey, come on! Let's hop to it!"

Everyone heading to Earth began to walk through the Spacebridge as Rodimus sighed, turning around to check on Bumblebee, who was with Minerva, Ironhide, and Bulkhead as Ironfist finished up his diagnostic.

"I'm through," Ironfist said, stepping away from Bee. "His wounds have healed physically, but his Vocalizer still needs time to reboot."

"I know. I've checked on him myself." Minerva said, clasping hands with Bee. "We've talked together, and we were wondering if there was a way for him to communicate other than using a Datapad."

"Well, now that you mentioned it-!"

"Bumblebee!"

The others turned around, seeing Optimus arriving on the scene as he Transformed back into his Robot Mode to greet the group.

"Hey." Optimus helloed. "How was Earth?"

Bumblebee grinned, giving up a quiet thumbs-up, hinting the experience being great as Optimus smiled.

"That's good to hear." He turned around, facing the rest. "Everyone else?"

"Eh, same old, same old," Bulkhead answered. "Are you excited about the big day tomorrow?"

Optimus tipped his cap down. "Bulkhead, please! Don't get me started on that, I've got enough to think about as it is."

"Oh, Scrap, it finally happened," Rodimus said, folding his Servos. "The Great Optimus Prime has finally become scared of something."

Optimus chuckled at that comeback. "Okay... I think you owe me a field report, Rodimus?"

Rodimus nodded. "That I do."

"Alright then." He waved at the others. "Everybody resume their business. I may have another assignment up for you once the ceremony is over tomorrow, so stay sharp."

"Come on, Minibot!" Wheeljack beckoned, wrapping a hand around Bee's shoulder. "Let's see what we can do about fixing up a Voice Modulator, huh?"

The group began to leave as he turned around, seeing his Father walking away with Rodimus as they turned to talk to each other in private.

"So... How has he progressed?"

Rodimus rested his hands behind his neck. "Bumblebee has grown accustomed to the silent treatment the Fallen gave him way back on the Ark. Sometimes, he uses a datapad to write down his thoughts, and other times, he just gives out facial expressions while in action. Overall, he hasn't lost his sense of charm, which remarkably inspiring to say the least."

Optimus sighed, nodding his head. "So... He's happy then?"

"As happy as he can be." Rodimus turned to Optimus. "Look, Bumblebee's tough, just like you. I don't think anything that would hurt him would change any aspect of his personality, even if he can't speak anymore."

"There's still a chance he could speak again, Rodimus."

"My point being is that he's still the same Bot we know him to be. It just goes to show us that he's growing, nothing wrong with it. And it's up to us to let him grow, to evolve as the Organics on Earth would say."

"I know that all too well, Rodimus... But with what happened to him before-!"

Before the two could know it, Cosmos showed up in a hologram right behind them.

"Optimus Prime, sir! Are you there?!

Optimus sighed "What is it, Cosmos?"

"Sir, you have an incoming Transmission!"

"Well, I'm afraid it'll have to wait, I'm in the middle of a conversation-!"

"It's from Megatron!"

Cosmos interrupted, causing silence in the area as he rubbed the glass around his head. "Uh, sir. The Transmission is coming directly from Megatron, he said it's about that, "Favor" that you owe him..." He raises a curious brow at that while Optimus looked grim. "Um, forgive me for asking, but what did Megatron mean by that?"

Optimus sighed as he rubbed his head. "It's nothing to concern yourself with, Cosmos." He reassured. "It's a negotiation matter, nothing more. Now please, resume your duties."

"Right away, sir!" Cosmos said, turning to leave while he remained with Rodimus as a grim expression has formed on the Red and Blue Prime, staring at him sternly.

"It's got nothing to do with what he did back on P-0908, right?" Rodimus asked. "You know, you don't own him a thing Optimus."

"Megatron had his troops to forfeit the battle willingly." Optimus reminded. "If it weren't for him, the Battle for the Ark would have lasted longer, and then there would have been more casualties than there needed it to be."

"You don't even know what he wants," Rodimus informed. "I don't understand, why do you have to do this? You can just ignore the call and move on with your day! Plain simple, let him hang for a bit while you go plan out the wedding details."

"Except, it's not that simple." Optimus retracted, turning to the Hot Rod. "Look, do you remember when ended up traveling through time? Five years into the past back at Sumdac Tower, when Sari tried to assassinate Megatron?"

"Well, of course," Rodimus said. "And back then, we had the luxury of rescuing Megatron from-!" He widened his Optics, stopping mid-sentence for a moment as he realized Megatron's memory of that attack. "Sari..."

"Yeah..." Optimus said. "That moment."

Rodimus grimaced, scratching his Helm.

"Well, Scrap! What does Megatron know?"

"He only knows that we have saved his Spark all Stellar Cycles ago, so that's just fine."

"Wait, since we saved his own Skidplate, does that mean he technically _owes_ us?" Rodimus asked.

"He did, but he already paid his debt when he helped me take down the Fallen back on the Ark. With that taken care of, Megatron decided to do the same and have me owe him by seizing control of the Decepticons once more and telling them to leave the Ark to Autobot control."

"And now, he's come to collect." Rodimus sighed. "Okay, I don't like this."

"Neither do I. But I don't have a choice. If I don't honor the debt, I fear Megatron may attempt to retaliate, and with Cybertron just getting back on its feet after the Fallen's Siege, I don't think it's ready to deal with another Crisis."

"Then let some of the Autobots come with you. There's no way Megatron could have forgotten about the two of us, he's seen our faces on Sumdac Tower, he probably knows we were there too."

"Megatron only wants to speak with me, Rodimus. And I mean this with no disrespect, but I'd personally like to keep it that way."

Rodimus shook his head. "No, that's not happening."

"It is."

"Not on my watch." Rodimus took a step forward. "Look, in case you haven't noticed; Megatron isn't quite known for making his intentions directly clear. You of all Bots should know that he moves in spades, and whatever he wants, he tends to make one petty speech about something, build up the point so we can feel obligated to do whatever it is he wants you to do. And if he remembers something that happened on our accidental Time Traveling adventures, then he should know that I was there too."

Optimus shook his head. "Rodimus, I can't ask you to do this."

"You don't have to... If there's anything I've learned just being on your side, it's that you never have to ask for permission to do anything for a friend."

Rodimus started getting out his Crossbow, looking awfully prepared to fight.

"Now... Where can we find this Decepticreep so we can do his dirty work for him?"

Optimus sighed, shaking his head as he turned to look at the transmission's signal on his wrist.

"The transmission is coming from Animatron, which is strange considering that planet is located on Autobot Space."

"What exactly is he doing in this system?"

"No idea... But I'm not waiting to find out, and clearly, he isn't." He gets out the Star Saber in hand. "Let's find out for ourselves."

* * *

_Animatron... Decepticon Outpost._

Megatron was seen awaiting the Autobot shuttle arriving at their location as he had his hands clasped behind his back, having his form reverted back into his Cybertronian Model as he watched from his position, seeing Optimus and Rodimus exiting the shuttle.

"We meet again, Optimus Prime," Megatron spoke boastingly. "My, I hear that Cybertron is still undergoing reparations from the Siege. Tell me, how is our _Dear_ Magnus holding up as of late?"

Optimus lowered a brow, walking over to Megatron with Rodimus close behind him. "Save it, Megatron. Speak your intentions, and get it on with it."

Megatron hummed, nodding his head. "As you wish... Follow me."

The Decepticon Warlord guided the two Autobots around the outpost as many Decepticons stared at the Autobots stinking their presence before their territory while many sharpened their blades as a means of preparing for combat.

"After our last encounter on P-0908, one of the Fallen's former servants, Cyclonus, went mad from making contact with one of your Organic AllSpark bonded Pets. Once we apprehended him, we placed him in a holding cell on New Kaon, and we thought that was the end of it."

"Or, so you thought?" Rodimus questioned accusingly.

"A Deca-Cycle ago, approximately one Earth week, one of the Guards were prepared to feed him his Energon due to some good behavior when Cyclonus pulled him against the bar and scratched his Faceplate off, stealing the access codes to his cell and making his way to venture out of the Planet. We've been hunting him down ever since."

Eventually, Megatron led the Autobots into a large tent set up next to a big metallic rock as he approached a monitor surveying the whereabouts of Cyclonus. His picture held up on a holographic table as the Autobots took notice of his digital appearance.

"After some time, we managed to track him down to one of _your_ Planets. And considering that _you_ , Optimus Prime, has been the most influential leader during these hard times, could help lead us in the right direction."

"So that's why you're here," Optimus said, having been told what he needed to hear. "And why you brought me here. You want permission to scour the Planet for your Rogue Bot?"

"On the Contrary, Autobot, I'd prefer it if you helped _assist_ us in hunting down our Rogue Bot."

The two Autobots raised a brow, having heard what no one would have thought to have heard the Tyrant speak of. But before either of them could ask, a voice shouted from close by.

"AUTOBOT WHELP!"

In just a split second, Rodimus narrowly avoided his head being entrapped in Ice, but his Servo was not fortunate enough to become a polarized building block as Blitzwing appeared in the tent, Barricade showed up right next to him, pulling a knife right against his Throat while Lugnut jumped from above, roaring as he crashed on the ground, moments from unleashing a POKE Button when Optimus quickly unsheathed the Star Saber and held it right in front of the Cyclops's single Optic. Everyone in combat positions as Autobot and Decepticon faced each other in confrontation.

"You worthless Tin Cans are not welcome here!" Barricade decreed, still holding Rodimus in strict mercy.

"Foolish Autobots!" Lugnut shouted. "How dare you stand before Megatron with your unholy Colors, tainting this place-!"

"Enough, Lugnut!" Megatron demanded as he raised a hand up. "Barricade, Blitzwing, stand down. These Autobots are merely temporary allies at the moment."

"Allies?" Blitzwing asked in his Ice Cold personality. "Did I hear that right, Lord Megatron?" Suddenly he reverted right into his Random Personality as his Face had a Black and Red projection as it was always displayed. **"Or are we just simply going Nanners just as the Fallen did?! Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!"**

As Blitzwing twirled his finger around as a mad Mech would do, Slipstream and Shockwave showed up to intervene in the conflict at hand.

"Shut your Derma, Blitzwing!" Slipstream told him coldly. "And everyone else, calm down! If Megatron saw these Autobots as a threat, he would have put a hole in their Chestplates by now."

"Indeed." Shockwave agreed with the Clone. "I believe that Lord Megatron has our interests well in hand... Even though it means that we would have to perform unorthodoxly decisions that require the objective to be completed in hand."

"Everyone holding a weapon, put them down or I'll _make_ you put them down."

Megatron's voice hissed at the command as Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Barricade looked at the Autobots they each stared at, and then slowly, and reluctantly, began to cease their hostility as they relinquished their personal arsenal.

"Thank you." Megatron expressed, pressing his hands together. "Now... Where was I?"

"You want _our_ help in capturing Cyclonus?" Optimus asked as if he had heard a sick joke.

"Ah... That is correct. Thank you, Optimus Prime, for reminding me."

"You are joking."

"I am not one for making such childish mockeries. You of all Bots should know this by now."

Rodimus took a step forward. "Even if we wanted to, in which we don't; what makes you believe that we should?"

"Because from what I've learned, Cyclonus has taken something that should be of great concern to all of you."

"And what is that supposed to be?"

"...Cyber Matter."

Optimus widened his eyes, having a distinct memory of the substance that nearly wiped out both Earth and Cybertron from the face of the Universe as the room fell silent on the Autobots, having some distasteful memories from the Battle of Detroit.

"...You're bluffing." Optimus assumed.

"If I were, I wouldn't be here on your Autobot system, now would I?"

"Cyber Matter?" Blitzwing asked in his Random Mode. "Do you mean Cyberformation Matter, Lord Megatron?"

"Yes, you dolt," Shockwave said. "That term was redefined so many could use the current slang much efficiently when having to write it down. Not to mention the distasteful use of vocabulary errors on both sides of the Cybertronian race."

"And you're telling us Cyclonus has Cyber Matter at his disposal? How could he obtain that material?"

"An explanation you can ask Alpha Trion... If you are able to speak to him from beyond the Well of AllSparks, that is."

Optimus lowered a brow, having being reminded of one of their own being slaughtered in the previous attack on Cybertron.

"You know what, Megatron? If you're just going to stand there and make fun of us the entire time, you can shove that cannon straight up your Shiny Metal Ass-!"

"Boys, boys!" Slipstream intervened, raising her Servos up between the two rivals. "Dear Primus, you two do not let up, don't you?"

"What do you expect, dear?" Megatron asked. "He and I have history."

"No kidding." Slipstream sarcastically agreed. "Now, we don't have to like each other, but we have to agree the very least that this is something we have to deal with together because if things go wrong with Cyclonus, we could have ourselves a repeat of Trypticon Prison, considering how much Cyber Matter he's packing."

"She's right." Rodimus turned to Optimus. "If Cyclonus uses it, there's no telling how much damage he's going to cause."

"Yeah, well I doubt Megatron would care so much about the Autobots currently residing on this planet."

"All we want is our fugitive Traitor, nothing more," Megatron informed him. "That's why I've brought you here; you help me recapture Cyclonus, and you can have the leftover Cyber Matter at your disposal. Consider it fair trade of two factions trying to rebuild to each of our own, don't you say?"

Optimus sighed, closing his Optics shut.

"...Fine." Optimus said. "But if you stab me in the back, I'll have you know that my Spark Monitor is active, even on Cybertron... If there's a flatline, the Autobots will come for you faster than you realize."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Megatron told him. "Now... About Cyclonus... Could anyone care to tell us where he is?"

Shockwave came to the fold. "I've had scouts tracking him across the terrain the moment he set foot on the Planet's surface. The DJD reported having spotted him residing inside of the Jungle Temple, and he hasn't left there ever since."

"The Jungle Temple? That used to be an Old Autobot Installation during the Beast Wars, it was declared as defunct right after the colonization of the Jungle Planet started." Optimus informed. "That must be where the Cyber Matter is kept since I read that it has a storage facility installed on the map."

"It doesn't happen to have any of that Animatronian Energon added in there, is it? I heard it's so good that it was added on the Maccadam's Oil House menu."

Everyone turned around, staring at Rodimus, having reacted as if they have been insulted during work.

"...What?" Rodimus asked. "I haven't had Energon since this morning, I don't need to explain anything else."

Megatron hummed slightly, turning to Optimus. "Well then, Optimus... It's your territory, so you should take the lead... What is your suggestion?

As they stood, thunder echoed from the horizon as Optimus turned around, seeing strikes of lighting from the distance as he tilted his brow in curiosity.

"...Say, how long until the storm hits?"

"A good Cycle at noon," Megatron informed. "Cyclonus plans on leaving the Planet tomorrow when he's ready."

"Alright..." Optimus nodded his Helm. "Alright, we move on him then... If he's resting, then we give him no chance to disappear, not even a moment's rest."

Megatron nodded in agreement. "We'll move on by noon."

* * *

Later, the storm began to start as rain fell from the darkened clouds, and thunder striking in the air, the Decepticons gathered around the Jungle Temple as many surrounded the area above and below, Decepticons being placed on the ground and the sky as Rodimus was seen climbing the temple with his bare Servos.

"This is Rodimus. I've reached the upper floors." He slipped in through the cracks, letting the water drip from his plates. "I don't have eyes on our Bot."

"Stay alert, Rodimus," Optimus ordered as he remained in his Vehicle Mode. "There's no telling when and where he'll strike from that Temple."

As he remained on the ground, Megatron watched with folded Servos as Slipstream appeared from behind him.

"Any idea why we're not having one of our own go fetch the traitor ourselves? We have Cyclonus cornered, we can take him out."

Megatron huffed, standing his ground. "It would be too obvious for him to know one of our own would be in pursuit. He's gotten dangerously predictive lately."

"And what if he gets his _next_ prediction accurate?"

"Well, then I only suppose time will tell..."

As they waited outside the Temple, Rodimus continued to wander the halls to search for the missing Rogue Decepticon. As he did so, he took a glance at the ancient runes depicting Autobots during the Beast Wars, which had one of them being led by a Gorilla shaped Autobot that oddly resembles Optimus Prime, which piqued his interest greatly as he pressed his hand against the wall.

"...Huh."

Before he could take time to think about it, there was a noise coming nearby, causing Rodimus to raise his Crossbow and start taking offensive stances, preparing for battle.

"Optimus, I think I heard something," Rodimus said as he activated his Comms. "I think it may be Cyclonus, I'm going to check it out."

"Alright, I'm going to go in and find the Cyber Matter. Watch your back."

Soon, Optimus began to drive inside of the Jungle Temple as Rodimus began to turn to a corner, entering a large aisle filled with dust and cobwebs, mixed with the cold water entering the ruins while a familiar Purple Decepticon stood inside with his back facing the Autobot, who readied his weapon further with an Arrow at hand.

"Alas... Megatron finally sent someone to hunt me down like a rabid animal." Cyclonus said, still facing his back at the Autobot. "How typical of my Lord to do so..."

Rodimus pulled on the Orange Glowing String and aimed for the Fallen's former Servants. "The Cyber Matter... Where is it?"

"In the old Energon Storage Facility... Where your friend, Optimus Prime is about to locate at any second now. Speaking of, he's about to call you."

"What-?"

"Rodimus," Optimus called, having Transformed into his Robot Mode. "I think I found the Cyber Matter. Its signal is pinpointed directly inside of the Energon Storage Facility, just as I thought. I'm going to check it out."

Rodimus raised a brow, having heard what Cyclonus had predicted before shrugging his head.

"Okay... Well, we already knew about the Facility within the temple, so why does it matter?"

At that last question, Cyclonus gave out a maniacal cackle, driven insane from his Allspark encounter. _"_ _Why does it matter?"_ He repeated Rodimus's words with a voice mixed with sarcasm and whimpers. "Oh... Why it..."

He gave himself a moment of maddening laughter as if hearing a joke out loud made him act this way as a short moment passed, and soon, he regained some semblance of composure to make himself verbally coherent to understand.

"Why... Why it matters a lot more than you realize."

Rodimus took a step forward. "How so?"

At that question, Cyclonus just held his stance, looking at the ground to contemplate how much that question really meant.

"...Because... This is where it all starts. This is the moment where everything changes."

Rodimus began having a firm grip at his Bow as he held tightly to his string. "What starts?"

"...The Beginning..." Cyclonus turned around, facing the Chosen One. "Of The End."

As Rodimus stood there confused by the Decepticon's choice of words, Optimus made his way inside of the Storage Facility as he saw the Cyber Matter placed in the refrigeration chambers. But just as he walked inside, the doors slammed right behind him, turning around to see that he is locked out from the outside, not to mention that a timer just activated in the nick of timing, hinting at the Cyber Matter's imminent detonation.

"Rodimus! The Cyber Matter is armed! I'm locked out!"

Having heard that, Rodimus gritted his Dentals and turned to the Decepticon with an accusing glare.

"What have you done?!"

Cyclonus pointed at himself as if he were a child being asked the littlest of questions.

"Me? Why I merely saved Cybertron, of course."

"What are you talking about? Why would you-!?"

"When I came into contact with the AllSpark, it gave me the greatest gift of them all. A gift of knowledge, knowledge of things to come!"

Rodimus sighed, shaking his head impatiently.

"Okay, I don't have time for this!"

Without a moment's notice, he let go of the string, causing an explosive round to blow right next to the Decepticon, knocking Cyclonus to the ground while Rodimus took some backward steps so he could look at him.

"Why don't you just stay right there, and I'm going to fix the mess you started!"

He turned around, only to get blasted from behind as Cyclonus got up on his Pedes, flying directly towards the Autobot as he managed to pin him to the ground, holding both of his Servos in a firm grip.

"NO! No, you can't stop this, not now! If you do, you'll be dooming us all to an Age of Extinction! And I have come too far to let that happen!"

Rodimus growled, struggling to cut himself loose from the Decepticon's hold on him.

"You know, Megatron was right about something; you have seriously gone mad after our last encounter!"

"Mad? Oh, I've never been saner than I was in all of my Programming!"

"What exactly are you even talking about?!"

"Don't you get it?! I am talking about what the Future is warning me about!"

"About what?!"

"...The Chaos Bringer."

Rodimus blinked his Optics, having heard of a similar concept that he was warned about, one that was initially spawned from the Fallen, whose previous campaign was apparently the reason behind the concept of the coming apocalypse as Rodimus gritted his teeth and started butt his head in against Cyclonus, knocking him off.

Once his hands were realized, he remained low on the ground so he could knock the Decepticon down by knocking his Pedes over, using his Crossbow to get a Arrow inserted with a net, covering him up to incapacitate Cyclonus.

"Okay... I am going to get up and rescue the Bot you sent to his death," Rodimus told the Decepticon bluntly while he got back on his feet. "And you are going to lay there for your "Buddies" to come to fetch you from the temple, send you back where you belong."

At that response, Cyclonus thrashed against his bindings, screaming out of a desperate attempt to escape as Rodimus began to walk away.

"NO! No, don't you get it?! This is where it begins! Once he survives, there's no going back, the damage has already been done, and history will have already been set in stone! Can't you see that I'm trying to save us all?!"

"Funny, that's what the Fallen said when he attempted to blow up Cybertron. I'm walking away now."

"Damn it, you're not _listening_ to me! If you do this, if you free the Knight, then it will be too late! 6 months from now, Cybertron will become a floating pile of dead rubble, covered in _flames!_ And it's destruction will be on _your_ hands!"

"Yeah? Well, I'll take my chances, thank you."

He moved on to Transform into his Alt Mode, driving away as Cyclonus was left lying on the floor, screaming in utter futility as he banged the back of his Helm in frustration, sighing in defeat as he stared right onto the cold ceiling.

"*Sigh*... That's exactly what you said in my vision..."

As he laid on the ground beaten, Rodimus arrived at the facility, Transforming himself back into Robot Mode as he turned to the glass door, banging on it to get Optimus Prime's attention.

"Optimus! Talk to me, how much time do we have?!"

"Not long!" Optimus turned around, seeing the clock striking at 2 minutes and 45 seconds. "If the Cyber Matter explodes, it could wipe out everything within a 50-mile radius!"

"Well, clearly Cyclonus didn't plan this out too well."

Optimus raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

Rodimus shook his head, wiping the thought off his Processor. "Forget it. What do I do? How do I get you out?!"

"You can't! I'm going to disarm the bomb!"

Rodimus widened his Optics. "What, are you _nuts?!"_

"If I leave, then the bomb is going to off instantaneously! Cyclonus made sure of it since he created a failsafe should I made any attempts doing so."

"Oh, for Frag's sakes! There's gotta be another way!"

"There is, and I'm doing it right now."

Optimus started to walk over to the Cyber Matter and ripped open the box panel to see the wires tied accordingly.

"Alright, so what?" Rodimus asked, placing his hand against the glass. "Are you going to plan on cutting all these wires willy-nilly?"

"No, this one's too sophisticated to cut through. One wrong wire and this could set off a premature detonation."

"Okay, so what's the alternative?"

"It looks like I'm going to have to get into the box and disconnect the trigger, by carefully removing the blasting cap."

"Then?"

"Then, I toss it as far as possible to avoid hitting the Cyber Matter."

Rodimus scoffed, looking around the storage facility from the outside. "Well, that's not going to be easy, considering how much space you've got."

"If the cap goes off away from the charge, it should be safely harmless."

"And? What if it's _not?"_

Optimus sighed. "Then... Let's hope we have luck right on our side."

With no more time left to lose, he carefully removed the lid of the box, seeing the blasting cap placed inside of the bomb. Once his Optics set their view on it, his fingers firmly removed the Cap and without wasting any more time, he turned around facing the door.

"Rodimus, get back!"

The Red and Orange Bot did what he was told quickly as Optimus threw the cap at the door, exploding upon impact as the glass shattered onto the floor, away from the Cyber Matter. With the clock ticking still though, Rodimus made it his point to walk over to the box and rip off the wires, turning the timer off as Optimus stared at him.

"You realize that you didn't have to do that, right?"

Rodimus sighed as he turned to the Red and Blue Mech. "I didn't want it to bug me anymore."

Optimus hummed, nodding his Helm. "Alright, well now that's been taken care of... Where's Cyclonus?"

"Oh... Well-!"

"YOU IDIOTS!"

As they stood inside, the Decepticons moved inside, dragging the crazy Bot in their arms as Cyclonus was held against his will, shouting his delusional chanting.

"You're all going to burn!" Cyclonus claimed, being taken away by his fellow Decepticons. "We're all going to die!"

Strika and Lugnut walked in with Megatron, the Leader of Team Chaar pointed at the psychopath.

"Put him in Stasis. The Justice Division will take care of him."

"You people don't know what you're doing!"

Lugnut moved over to slam a fist over his head, knocking Cyclonus to the ground as he huffed his Intake.

"Silence, traitor! Or face the wrath of Lord Megatron!"

He coughed out Energon from his dentals, spitting them out as he withstood the pain Cyclonus just received.

"It... Doesn't matter anymore, fool! _She's_ coming!"

Barricade sighed, rolling his Optics. "My Lord, may I have permission to take swift action?"

Megatron nodded his head. "Permission granted.

"She's coming for her Knight in Shining Armor! She's coming for all of us! Once she comes, it'll be too late to stop it!"

Barricade grabbed a gag from his Subspace. "Alright, time to shut you up, you Fragging lunatic."

"She's coming for us! SHE'S _COMING-!"_

Cyclonus's voice was cut off as Barricade inserted a gag into his Derma, silencing his cries as he was taken away by the Decepticons, leaving Optimus and Rodimus to watch from their standing points while Megatron approached the two Autobots, leaving them to turn their gaze to the Tyrant.

"Well... You've got what you came for."

"Yes... And it would the same can be said for you, Optimus Prime."

Optimus took a step, looking at the Decepticon. "So that means our business here is concluded?"

Megatron made a subtle nod. "For now. We'll be seeing each other again, Autobot."

With that said, the Decepticons took in their leave and flew right out of the Planet, leaving Optimus and Rodimus behind inside of the Jungle Temple as they walked right out of the area.

"Well, that wasn't reassuring."

Optimus turned around, turning into his Vehicle Mode. "I've already sent the coordinates to the nearest Elite Guard in the area. They'll come pick up the Cyber Matter and have it be sent out into recycling."

Rodimus turned around and followed Optimus, Transforming into his Alt Mode as well. "So that means we're done here, then?"

"It would seem, yes."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go home."

* * *

Later, the two reached Cybertron space after using a Transwarp portal on their ship as they reached they laid eyes on the Planet, sitting on their seats to take in the scenery from above the world they call home, making Rodimus shift slightly uncomfortable as Optimus took notice of his expression.

"Is there something wrong?"

Rodimus sighed, shaking his head. "No... Not really."

Optimus raised a brow. "But, I can tell something's bothering you, just by looking at you."

"...It's something that Cyclonus said, something that bothered me."

"And? What of it?"

Rodimus stared out into the Planet, watching Cybertron's metallic surface shine in space as he sat in his seat facing the front-rear window.

"...Forget it... It's probably nothing."

Optimus sighed, turning to the wheel. "If you say so."

As he inputted in some commands, Rodimus leaned back, resting his head against the chair. "What do you think about the Future?"

Optimus raised a brow, halting his actions. "What of it?"

Rodimus leaned forward, clasping his hands together. "Well... Cybertron has a very long history, that you already know about. It had seen wars, sieges, destruction... So many battles were fought, sometimes it's so hard to keep track of the exact number of fights we had on that planet."

Optimus leaned back, staring at Rodimus. "Okay... What are you getting at?"

"...Do you ever feel like we're cursed?" Rodimus turned, facing Optimus. "Like, our whole existence as Cybertronians, all we were ever programmed for is to fight none stop? Ravage our whole World over and over again without end until finally, at some point in whatever conflict we're at, Cybertron somehow hits rock bottom and then we're utterly powerless to stop it, I mean... My whole life, I feel like all we've ever done is fight in the same conflict that's been going on for 4 million Stellar Cycles now, and we have absolutely no control over our actions likewise."

Optimus sighed, peering his Optics towards the stars for a brief moment to contemplate the thought.

"Well... As someone who has been expelled from the Autobot Academy only to become a washed-up Space Bridge Repair Bot who somehow defeated Megatron numerous times in battle... I think it's safe to say that we all have control over our fate."

Rodimus tilted his head, listening to what Optimus had to say as he unclasped his own hands.

"Life is all about the road we take. It's about the direction we want to turn to, to feel comfortable driving at. And even though it's not exactly crystal perfect from the start, the direction somehow becomes more clear the more the horizon takes shape. And whatever the future is going to take us, I have faith that things will eventually work out for all of us, for better or worse."

As Rodimus sat there, having processed the speech, Optimus turned the ship to engage in it's Auto-Piloting system while he stood up on his Pedes.

"Alright. I'm gonna go check out our fuel storage, and then we're going to make our approach to Fortress Maximus. Stay here, just in case someone tries to make contact."

With that said, Optimus left Rodimus alone as he walked downstairs, shutting the door behind him while he walked over to the fuel depot, opening and closing the door on the way in while he took note of what he was doing, looking at how much the ship has in supply as he stood inside of the dark, all alone... Or so he thought.

_"Optimus."_

A figure walked right past him, causing Prime to turn around, facing the dark as he heard whispers from within the room, raising a brow while he was unaware of a very small Feminine being hovering right above him.

"Optimus."

He turned, seeing the small metallic figure hovering above him as he widened Optics in surprise.

"What the hell? Where did you-?!"

"It has been a long time since our last encounter." The Female figure in question spoke, hovering towards the Prime. "It appears you have risen beyond your station during our time apart, which is good. Being a leader does suit your character best."

Optimus raised a brow, having been spoken to as if he had known the being that somehow stowed away on board the ship... And oddly enough, he felt some semblance of familiarity towards her.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Optimus asked the ominous figure. "Do I know you?"

The feminine being turned around, facing her Purple Optics at Optimus's Blue as she floated in front of his face, reaching a hand on his forehead.

"You do know..." She told him, planting one Digit on Prime's forehead before speaking one word. " _Remember._ "

The word echoed throughout Optimus's Processor as his Optics suddenly switched from being originally Blue to a darker shade of Purple as memories previously buried unknown to him come crawling from the surface as he found himself lying on a table... With his entire body mutilated, his spark showing out from his exposed Chestplate, and his head just sitting on a table forced to endure the torture of the Femme's experimentation as his screams echoed throughout his very memory.

Once everything came back, Optimus fell to the ground, his Optics still Purple as his pants shook his very being while he turned to face the being hovering before him, seeing the one person he remembered never wanting to see again...

"... _Quintessa._ " Prime hissed in controlled rage.

"In the flesh." She admitted as she observed the Autobot. "I see your wounds have healed well. An impressive feat, given you were under 5 Lunar Cycles untreated under my care. And thanks to you, my experiments with Dark Energon is no longer the Poison one knows it to be."

"You can't be... No..." Optimus spoke in a panic, looking at the small Quintesson. "You're... You're _Dead._ I watched you die on the ship, the night I escaped-!"

"Oh, dear Optimus..." The Femme spoke, floating down in front of the Prime once more as she caressed his cheek. "You of all people should know that memories can be deceiving. Especially if one were to believe they have truly escaped _me."_

Optimus looked at Quintessa for a moment... Then he glared, grabbing her with both hands as he held the smaller being, gritting his teeth as the Dark Energon swelled inside of him, coursing throughout his Mainframe.

"You will not do to this Planet as you have done to me!" Optimus declared, gritting his teeth. " _Never Again!"_

"Amusing..." Quintessa quipped. "That's exactly what you said to me right before I let you blow up my ship, and left you drifting in the Cosmos, allowing your Autobot allies to find you, just like I wanted."

Optimus widened his Optics hearing Quintessa say something very suspicious but remained defiant as he raised her above his head. "No... No, I escaped on my own will!"

"That's what you believe..." With one flick of her wrist, Optimus's Servos began to shake, letting them go of small being as he suddenly stood back, Prime being horrified of having lost complete control of his own body.

"But the truth is," Quintessa continued, hovering in the air. "You are still abiding by my will, even long after you have returned to my rightful Planet."

Optimus gritted as his Optics flared in Purple, feeling his own Servos stretched against the wall, helpless against his captor. "No... No, that's not true! I don't work for you, I choose my own fate, as all living beings do!"

"And that is where you are wrong yet again, Prime." Quintessa grinned as she hovered in front of his Faceplate. "You cannot stop what is to come... It has already begun the moment you came back to Cybertron, my _Knight in Shining Armor._ Once the seeds have been planted, and Cybertron has fallen back under my thumb, and both factions have fallen under my heel, you will fight for me as I bring back the glory of the Quintesson Empire."

Optimus then started to struggle against her hold, raising his chest slightly as he growled meeting face to face with his hostile. "As long... As I remember... I... Won't... Let you!"

"Dear, Prime, have you not learned already?" Quintessa taunted. "You forget, that I made you lose 5 Earth Months of your Life-Cycle..." Her hands glowed Green as she raised one up high. "Just as I will make you forget about this very encounter..."

Optimus's Optics turns to look at her hand, realizing one moment before he lost his memory that Quintessa had done the same thing before being engulfed in flames as he tried his very best to reach out, only to come in vain when the Femme had begun repeating the deed one year ago.

"NO!"

**SNAP** **!**

* * *

Optimus gasped as he lifted himself off of the Berth, finding himself inside of a chamber as crowds were heard just outside, turning to face the window to see dozens of Bots outside the chamber as Rodimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Jazz walked right inside.

"Yo, look who's awake."

Optimus turned around, seeing his Autobot allies inside of the room as they turned to give a smile towards the Prime.

"Oh, thank Primus," Rodimus said out of relief. "We thought we'd have to reschedule the whole event in case you wouldn't wake up."

Optimus raised a brow, turning around slightly as he pointed in several directions, confused by the sudden environment he's placed in.

"...Where am I?"

"Easy, Boss Bot! You're on Cybertron!" Bulkhead said. "Where else would you be?"

Optimus scoffed, still befuddled by this certain location.

"...I... I could have sworn I was inside of the fuel depot on our ship, checking out the fuel supply..."

"Easy, kid." Ratchet told Optimus out of reassurance. "You went into Stasis Mode right before reaching orbit. Rodimus told us you were on the ship with him to run a quick errand when he found you lying on the floor."

"Yeah, speaking of which..." Rodimus turned to Optimus. "What happened to you anyway? One moment you were checking the fuel, and the next, I hear you screaming "No", at something right before you fell to the ground. How did you fall into Stasis?"

Optimus raised a brow, having heard what Rodimus described the events to be.

"...I... I don't know." Optimus answered, placed with an enigma. "I... I was checking the Fuel at one moment, and then the next thing I know, I... I find myself lying inside of a chamber." He looked around. "Speaking of which, where exactly am I? It sounds like a party is going on."

"Well, you should know, it's your Wedding day after all."

Optimus turned around, widening his Optics in shock. "...It's... It's today?"

Rodimus nodded his head. "Yeah. Yeah, you've been knocked out since yesterday, what can I tell you?"

Optimus made an embarrassing yelp, taking a step back as he saw the crowd growing in numbers, seeing that today was officially the day.

"Oh... God, I am not prepared... I am not prepared, what the hell is happening to me?!"

"Wow... To think I had thoughts about you trying to stall." Jazz taunted with a smile.

Optimus groans, rubbing his head with both hands. "Scrap! Ugh, I... I don't even know where to begin!"

"O.P, didn't you spend your time rehearsing vows?"

"I know what to say! I just don't know where to go!"

"Hey, ease up, Boss Bot," Bulkhead said, patting his back. "We've got your back."

And with that said, the door opened right in front of the Red and Blue Mech as a row of chairs were lined up in front of him, and standing at the end of the aisle was Elita One, waiting for her soon-to-be Bondmate to make the vows as Optimus blinked at the scenery once before he got gently pushed outside.

Soon, _Marry Me_ by Thomas Rhett played in the background as Optimus took a deep breath, and walked right down step by step as all eyes gathered towards the Prime, watching him make the approach as Elita turned her head around, making a smile as everyone remained silent in the joy of their shared union.

Once he stepped in front of her at the podium, Ultra Magnus sighed as he was the one to be their Bonding Officiate, one he is humbly honored to be a part of.

"You look... Beyond stunning." Optimus told her with a smile, causing Elita to blush.

"Well, you look... Beyond handsome for someone who was out of it yesterday."

Optimus chuckled, smiling as any trace of fear and doubt was immediately erased once he spoke with her, with the Magnus beginning the speech.

"We are gathered here in celebration of the union shared by these two, joining them together as One. For a long time, they have been through the struggle of separation, conflict, and the loss of each other... But then fate was so merciful to bring them together once again when out of chance and sheer wit and determination that they have found each other once more and reignited the same love that was and still shared by two Cybertronians, who are strong in their own way. Even though there were many obstacles that stood in there way, they have managed to overcome the odds and be brought together to this very moment, as a reward for every Energon and Fuel that was spent to be standing here." He sighed, clearing his throat. "Now... Optimus Prime, would you care to say your vows?"

Optimus cleared his throat, standing before Elita as he moved on to hold her hands together in holy matrimony.

"Elita One... For a thousand Stellar Cycles, I have had a void inside me that wouldn't go away. A void that disappeared when you came back into my life. And even though we had our issues in the past, I have never given up on you. I have always held you in my thoughts for each and every day on the journey I have had on Earth, on the way back to Cybertron, and even during every battle that I have ever had in my life. And when the next time I go out fighting, I will always have you in my Spark, because you are the one thing in life that has kept me going other than our Son, and our friends that continue to stand here with us today. And if you will have me, I will always be honored to have you as my Bondmate."

Optimus sighed, having said what he needed to say as Elita had her turn at last to say what she needed to say.

"Optimus... When I first saw you at the Autobot Academy, I had found you to be one of the nervous Bots I have ever known in class... Now, when I look at you, I no longer see that student that keeps on watching every single History Video from the Archives, nor the student who tends to follow the rules to a T... I see a Mech who has evolved beyond his Station. A Mech who has inspired others to walk his path. A Mech who inspired me to be the best version of myself as I can be, despite all the mistakes I have ever made. And if it weren't for you, I would not be standing here with you as we share our Sparks together, knowing that you'll always be on my side wherever I go."

She sighed finally, having finished her vows as Ultra Magnus smiled at their shared union.

"For those attending, may we all be in favor of their union?"

"AYE!"

"There we have it. Optimus Prime, may you share your Sparks and kiss the Bondmate."

At that point, the two turned to each other happily as both of them opened up their Chestplates, letting both of their Sparks to hover towards each other to naturally bond as a glowing collision course, letting them be set as One as Optimus and Elita turned to lock lips with each other, setting their love in stone while everyone else attending clapped in celebration of their arrangement.

As people clapped, Bumblebee sat along with Bulkhead and Minerva as they watched in harmony, seeing the two loves being spread together as they watched from their own seats.

"Okay, that is beautiful," Minerva said, nodding her Helm. "This is seriously beautiful, I'm happy for them."

Bumblebee nodded his head, agreeing with her sentiment as he held out a photo of himself and Bulkhead... Along with a younger Sari Sumdac as a look of curiosity had set into his Optics as Bulkhead interpreted the silent question at hand.

"Don't worry, Bumblebee. She made a quick visit before she had to leave, said she wanted to give us a present."

Soon, Bulkhead got out a package in his hand, handing it to Bumblebee as he opened it up, seeing a familiar item lain before him as the Key that was used in their earlier adventures was placed on a locked ornament, cementing their historic friendship as it read, "Sari Sumdac" on the tag, causing a smile to form on Bumblebee's Derma.

"I don't understand," Minerva said, looking at the Key. "How come Sari couldn't make it to the Wedding?"

"Well, she wanted to come, but... Apparently, she said she had business to take care of."

* * *

Earth... The City of Detroit.

Sirens rang throughout the town as it was a quiet night, having

"Can't you believe this crap?" The hoodlum asked his peers. "Every year, Autobots and Decepticons have collided together in their personal fight club! Everyone was expecting last year to have another one right here in town, on Planet stinking Earth, _War of the Worlds_ style, and no one showed up! That's utter bullcrap!"

"Take it easy," Said one of the group members. "These Autobots are too busy trying to get a political victory from some political nonsense debauchery. That's probably the reason none of them bothered having another arena match last year 'cause they're probably doing it in Space."

"How are you sure they're from Space?"

The 3rd person in the back scoffed. "Man, haven't you been payin' attention? They're _from_ Space, all of them! One of them Bots mentioned they came from a Planet called Cyber-Whatever."

"Seriously?" The 1st asked. "Jeez, that's some creepy stuff."

"How's it creepy?" The 2nd asked. "It's Space. We live in Space, everyone does, get over it!"

"I'm just saying, bro, just knowing that there are other things out there other than just us, it's just insane."

"Says the guy who's been itching for another Robot-Fight Club!" The 4th teased.

"Knock it off! Besides, the only reason I'm bitchin' about it is that I made a $100 bet that they'd come back here last year, and no one showed!"

"Ugh, I feel ya." The 3rd expressed with sympathy. "A cousin of mine in Mission City had to sell his house because those damn stinking Bots didn't bother showing up for a fight."

"Yeah, the only reason they probably didn't show is because of freaking politics! They always gotta ruin everything."

"Well, you have to admit, it ain't all that bad." The 4th said. "After all, that one Senator made a hell of an impression, holding the President at Gunpoint, trying to frame Autobots."

"Yeah, yeah, enough Robot talk!" The 2nd said. "All we know is that they ain't here, so that's our biggest breakthrough." The 2nd person stopped to drop the bag. "Now, it's time to get to work already."

The group got out their gear, which consisted of ski masks and guns as they were all standing right next to a grocery store. When they loaded their weapons, they marched inside, kicking the door open whilst putting holes into the ceilings, leaving powder to come right out of their barrels.

"Everyone on the floor!" The 1st shouted to the top of his lungs while the 4th turned to face the cashier.

"Money out of the register!" The 4th demanded. "Do it!"

Everyone did what they were told to do as a lone hooded figure continued to browse her shopping list, trying to figure out the option of getting either Curly Fries or Seasoned Fries

"Hey!" The 3rd called out, pointing a gun on the figure's head. "You deaf? Down on the floor, now!"

The figure just made a laugh as she heard the threat coming from the gunman. "Well, you guys clearly know when someone's browsing."

The robber just raised a brow as he heard her say that. "Have you been paying attention? Get down on your knees!"

"You know, I have dealt with a lot in my life." She said as she sighed, closing the fridge door. "I have dealt with Decepticons, Professors riding on Unicorns, Men made out of Acid, and you guys are just..." She made a groan. "Ugh, I'm sorry, but you guys are just noise to me."

"What are you? Some kinda Autobot or something?"

The figure started to remove her hoodie, as Sari Sumdac's face glistened on the ceiling lights, turning to face the robber holding a gun to her face.

"No." She answered truthfully with a smile. "But, I am considered Half Cybertronian, so I'm pretty sure the thought counts."

Before he could even process what she said, her right hand began to form into a cannon, raising it up onto his face as his eyes pupils started to shrink in dilatation. Then without a moment to lose, Sari sent out a shockwave that sent the thug pushing back against the shelves, causing the other crooks to turn around, facing the young Sumdac who began to attack the rest.

Sprinting towards the 2nd hoodlum, she slid on the floor as bullets fired at her, then started to make her stop only to make an excellent backflip, knocking the gunman back, chin kicked in while the 3rd began to open fire. This caused Sari to react in time to Activate her Battle Mask, having bullets bounce right off of her as she activated her Blades, swinging her arm to cut the gun in half as the only thing left was the handle.

The 3rd looked at his gun in horror, seeing how defenseless he was as he turned to literally face Sari head-on, the Cybertronian face-butting against his face, knocking him back to the floor as the 1st turned to point his gun at a robbery victim.

"Get out!" The 1st demanded. "Out now, or this lady gets it! Get out no-!"

Before he could make any more threats, Sari raised her hand, activating a pair of Magnets on her palm as the gun suddenly flung from the robber's hand right to hers. The gun being crushed into her bare hand as Sari Sumdac turned to face the last raider standing, who started raising his hands in sheer terror.

"Who are you?!" The gunman asked her, who was more than willing to answer.

"I'm Sari." She answered truthfully, looking at her opponent.

The gunman, having heard her say that, just started to have a WTF look instead of being stunned. "For what?!"

Sari, hearing the gunman question it, only moaned in bitter irony. "Never mind." She responded, before raising her hand to blast at the thug, knocking him against the door, crashing right through, beaten as she turned to face the store owner. "Everybody okay?"

The owner's response to that question was a shotgun pointed directly at the Techno Organic as he held in his hands, shaking in anxiety. "I don't know what the hell you are, but I want you out of my store!"

Sari just widened her Blue Optics, seeing the owner scared of her as she turned around, seeing bystanders being afraid of her while one of them had her phone out, recording the whole ordeal.

"But..." She started, turning to face the owner. "But I was only trying to help."

The owner didn't bother to acknowledge her actions, only bothering to move the gauge back to make sure it is primed and ready to fire. "Get out now!"

She sighed, giving out a sad brow as she raised her hands. "Okay... Okay, I'll be out of your way."

With that said, she exited the store and flew right out of the street just in time for the cops to arrive on the scene. Having stopped on top of a rooftop, she sighed in depression at the lack of gratitude that she had got from the last several months.

Later, she was seen arriving at an empty apartment, sighing when she took her Mask and turned her Cybertronian form off, leaving her to be the human version that she had displayed while she entered the kitchen, grabbing some leftover Burger Bot from lunch as she was just moments away from eating her meal.

"Beta..."

Her eyes widened as she turned around, seeing no one other than Quintessa hovering inside of her own Apartment as her metallic beauty shined throughout the room.

"My... How you've grown."

Sari lowered her brow, putting her food down on the table and activating her Blades in her Cybertronian Mode. "Who are you? Did Megatron send you?"

"My apologies, I... I do not mean you any harm." She raised her hands up as a sign of non-hostility. "Nor do I intend to in any way."

"Then who are you? Autobot? Decepticon? Because if your Faction starts with a D, you may want to consider your choice of words."

"I am neither." She lowered her hands. "I am what some may call me as a Neutral, which is rare for any Cybertronian to have no Faction. Though you have every right to assume such thoughts, I assure you that I am here of my own accord, no one else's."

"You haven't given me a name yet, lady." She started walking towards her. "And if you're not Autobot or Decepticon, then what are you exactly?"

Quintessa stood her ground for a moment, staring into the eyes of Sari Sumdac.

"...Your eyes... It may not match Isaac's, but his skin... His intelligence, his quirky remarks... It lives on in you."

Sari raised a brow, having been described how much she resembles her Father.

"...I beg your pardon? Why are you talking about my Dad?"

"Because I have known him, Beta... As I knew he would be a good fit to care for my Daughter."

At that moment, she started lowering her weapons, having heard her call her Daughter as she stood in her apartment building, staring at Quintessa, who smiled at her.

"My name is Quintessa... One of the Last of the Quintesson Species... And I am your Maker, Beta... And we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

_6 Months Later..._

Cybertron remained in ruins still as Rodimus patrolled the streets, driving inside of his Alt Mode while he made another call to Red Alert.

"Am I there yet?"

"You should be. The Signatures picked the signal right at your location."

With that said, Rodimus Transformed into his Robot Mode, standing in front of the nearly collapsed Metroplex, which appeared to have seen "Better Days" from one's perspective as he walked inside with his Crossbow ready.

"Okay... Wish me luck."

As he stood inside, debris had been seen all over the halls, walking around the once-proud facility that filled the building with life as he wandered down, entering the Council Chambers as the window picture frames have been replaced by five heads, each having their own catalog.

_WRATH, WAR, DEATH, WISDOM, JUDGEMENT._

As he observed the Murals, a moan came from across the hall as he turned around, seeing movement from a cloak placed on the end of the Council chair as Rodimus took a glance downward, seeing a Pede on the floor as he recognized who's Pede it belongs to, causing him to take out the Crossbow.

"I should have known you'd be here too, Megatron."

The moans were muffled, quieted down because of the cloak facing the head of the figure as Rodimus dared to walk towards the moaning figure.

"This is Cyclonus's doing, isn't it? All those Lunar Cycles ago, you had us bring you Cyclonus so he could help you how to "Win" Cybertron, is that it?"

The moans having become pained whimpers as Rodimus stood in front of the cloak, having become angered by Megatron's presence.

"Well? What are you waiting for, huh? Any more sarcastic remarks, hmm? Are you even trying to pay attention to me, you deceitful, entitled, piece of garbage?! ANSWER ME!"

He pulled on the fabric to remove it from the chair, diverting his Optics towards the figure, which began to rise out of horror.

"...Oh, Slag."

Standing before him was Megatron... And Ratchet... Halves of their bodies combined into a horrendous fusion that looked straight out of a horror movie as their faces collided with one another, their voices intertwined together in what sounds like a bizarre form of static screeching one's ears to hint at their own pain.

**"Help... Us..."**

As they moaned together in one voice, they remained tied to the end of the chair, restricting their movements while Rodimus stared at the fusion in terror.

"Oh... Oh no, Ratchet!" He made his way to untie the combined Cybertronians, mostly to help Ratchet. "Frag, what have they done to you?!"

"What they paid for."

Rodimus flipped around sharply, finding Quintessa hovering in the air as she smiled smugly at her own handiwork.

"Each of them misused Life in their own separate purposes... One wanted to give Life, while the Other wanted to dominate Life. So, I gifted them the one thing they've been asking for... The Price of Life."

Rodimus took a sharp Intake, pulling on his Strings as he aimed the Crossbow right at her being while she floated above them, observing them.

"You like what I've done with the place? You must admit, it's so much better than walking around what must seem like an empty graveyard filled with bodies, isn't it?"

Rodimus took another breath, angered by her very actions taken upon his Planet, and his Autobot allies and friends as he kept pulling on that Orange Glowing String in his Crossbow.

"You are going to pay for _everything_ that you've done." Rodimus hissed, gritting his Dentals while she simply raised a brow, not even remotely deterred from her characteristic mood swing.

"What I've done, was take back what rightfully belonged to my Race... As this entire Planet has always been my Birthright."

"By killing indiscriminately?! Wiping out most of the life here on Cybertron?! _Experimenting_ on Megatron and RATCHET?!"

"Accomplishments aren't gained without pain and blood to spare. And besides, if there's anything you have an issue with... Why don't you take it up with him?"

Before he knew it, he got thrown halfway across the Council Chambers as he broke down an ancient Autobot Mural, shattering it in pieces while he fell down, rolling back before he got up and knelt to the floor, taking his Optics to visualize the attacker, horrified of who it was.

Standing next to Quintessa was none other than Optimus Prime... Whose Blue Optics was completely replaced by a new shade of Purple as his Battle Mask was activated, his hands grasped on the Star Saber as he looked ready to make a kill count.

"In the name of our Creator," An emotionless Optimus spoke, staring out at Rodimus. "Prepare to face her Judgement."

Rodimus grunted, standing up as he raised a hand up, trying to make a plea. "Optimus, listen to me! I don't want to fight you!"

"Good... Then it makes it easier to put you down than the rest of the Rabble." And so, he started walking towards him with the Blade, hinting that he gives no remorse what he's about to do to the Chosen One.

"Aw, shit."

With nothing left to say, he let go of the Arrows, letting them fly towards Optimus, who used the Saber to cut right through the attacks while Rodimus charged right him. The two Autobot Primes charging towards each other, screaming at each other as they began what it seemed to be a fight to the death.

* * *

**Well, what can I say? It's good to be back! Thank you so much for everyone who stuck around for the Transformers fics, I hope everybody reading is doing okay during the _worst_ year of our lives, and that they're holding up as well as I am.**

**Also, don't forget that if you're a writer, feel free to talk to** **joe63129 on Fanfiction for some challenges that he's willing to give out for free! This dude has some pretty interesting stuff based mostly out of Harry Potter and a bunch of other Crossovers, and I think people should consider taking the opportunity that is presented to themselves.**

**As always, feel free to leave a Review/Comment down below to let me know your thoughts, and I will see you guys next time!**

**PEACE!**


	2. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the next Episode, Sari meets someone highly unexpected while trying to manage her life Post Battle of the Ark. All the while encountering a new group of terrorists that are considered to be S.T.E.A.M.'s new replacement when it comes to declaring a Human War on all Cybertronians.

Episode 2: Baby Steps

**All Characters Belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network! Now for the love of God, please don't try to sue me! I know the characters don't belong to me, there's no need to take this whole thing into court! Ay yi yi.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_55 Years Ago... Paw Paw, Michigan._

_The town of Paw Paw remained quiet today as Isaac Sumdac was seen driving inside of his truck through town, stopping in front of a retail store filled with tools. Once he walked out, he entered the store and picked out what he needed to purchase as the shopkeeper waited for his customer to add money into his register._

_"Hey there."_

_"Hello." Young Isaac put the supplies on the counter. "I'd like to have this purchased, please."_

_"You got it."_

_The man began to scan the items on the counter while television was played in the background. Isaac peering his eyes into last night's forecast as meteor shower sightings have been seen on the big screen TV._

_"You hear about that meteor shower last night? I heard one of them crashed landed in town somewhere. Pretty intense stuff, right?"_

_Isaac nodded his head, agreeing with the shopkeeper's choice of words._

_"Yes, yes I imagine it to be so." He scratched his neck. "Say, you don't think there are... More of those supposed meteors that landed nearby, would there?"_

_"Uh, not that I'm aware of. I mean, a couple of friends of mine in the City said that they could have sworn they saw a huge one crash right in the center of Lake Erie, but there was nothing to prove that since there wasn't anything to prove it. And even if there was something worth of value, all that water probably ruined it by now."_

_"I see..."_

_The owner sighed, putting the items inside a grocery bag. "You know, that's a lot more than you're usually payin' for. Are you workin' on a big project or somethin'?"_

_Isaac nodded his head. "Um... You could say I am."_

_The owner chuckled. "Well, it must sound pretty important. You know, you're a pretty smart guy around here. I look at you, and I see someone who's gonna make a living someday. Keep up whatever it is you're doin'."_

_"...I shall keep that in mind."_

_Once the bills have been paid, Isaac placed the merchandise on the trunk and drove right out of town, heading directly into his Farm that stood still taking in the sun blasting on the land._

_As he parked in front of the closed barn, he got out of his truck and walked towards the Red wooden shelter, pulling the doors open to reveal Megatron's own head just sitting inside Offline while Isaac stared at him, taking in a breath as he took his eyes towards the Mech that would not come back online for at least until the next 50 years._

_While he turned to walk over to his toolshed, there was a crashing noise going off outside, turning himself around having heard the sounds. Moving quickly, he peeked outside the Barn doors to see a car that crashed just to the side of his truck, much to his horror, though not for his vehicle, but for Last Night's Discovery as he quickly got outside and closed the doors behind him, walking over the crash site._

_Standing in the scene was an Asian Woman that had Purple Dreads on her hair. Green Nails, Red Tank Top, and Khaki Cargo Shorts as she sighed, acting depressed as she rubbed her hair, seemingly unaware of the owner of the truck approaching her._

_"Excuse me!" Isaac called out, walking over to the woman. "Are you alright?"_

_She turned around, raising a brow at Isaac. "What?"_

_"I said, are you alright?"_

_She scoffed lightly, shaking her head. "Uh, no, I don't think so."_

_Isaac approached her, standing right next to her while he looked at the damage. "What happened?"_

_She rubbed her hair, having this humiliated look on her expression. "Oh, dear, this is going to sound embarrassing." She cleared her throat, turning around to face Isaac._

_"Okay, so I recently got this new electric car that originated directly from Mission City. I was taking it out for a test drive all the way to Milwaukee when suddenly I pressed on the brakes and it malfunctioned. The car was moving so fast on this highway right here that I ended up making a swerve offroad, which ended up hitting your truck. By the way, I'm terribly sorry about this."_

_Isaac shook his head. "No need to apologize. May I have a look at your vehicle? I'm kind of a mechanic myself."_

_She raised a brow, interested in that knowledge. "Really?"_

_"Yes. In fact, based on what you told me, it sounds like you may either have a negative battery cable or the trailer brake controls aren't functioning properly. I could have it fixed if you could allow me permission to access your vehicle, make a prognosis on it."_

_She smiled, having heard the kind man offer his assistance. "Sure."_

_He sighed as he opened the driver's door. "This won't take too long."_

_As he accessed the car, the woman turned around, peering off of her Purple shades as she noticed a large trail that was made based off of last night's meteor crash that was invented by an incident above Earth's Atmosphere._

_"So... What's with the front lawn? Are you trying to create an industrial theme park or something?"_

_Isaac chuckled nervously as he pulled out the box. "Uh, no! Nothing of the sort, I uh... I was um... Test-driving on my new, new, tractor. My new tractor."_

_"Oh, your new tractor, uh?"_

_"Yes! I uh, I was trying to cut some weeds out here, and it turns out I cut more than I wanted to." He sighed as he closed the door. "Alright, your brake controls are functioning. I'm gonna pop open your hood, take a look at the battery cable, okay?"_

_He turned to the front of the car, opening up the hood as she leaned against the vehicle, peering her eyes over to the Red Barn._

_"Say, it's kind of hot out here. Do you mind if I stay inside of your Barn for a little while?"  
_

_Isaac widened his eyes, shaking his head. "NO!" She turned around, facing him. "Uh, no! No, my apologies! I have um... Horses inside."_

_She raised a brow. "Horses?"_

_"Yes. Sick Horses, I should add. I don't want anyone to get contagious, so I'm declaring it off-limits until they've been given their medicine. I'm planning on making a trip to the vet's office anyway, so..."_

_"Right, so I'm guessing you're not just saying that because you have a Robot's head sitting right inside of your Barn?"_

_At that point, Isaac froze, having heard her suspicion said out loud in the air as he stared at the woman in front of her, who turned her face towards him._

_"Tell me; about Last Night's Meteor Shower, how did you feel when you discovered this landing on your property? Because most people around here would have been scared to the death and called the police right away, but you managed to pull that thing out of the rubble, and you placed it inside of that Barn all for study... Right?"_

_The young Sumdac just stood there, flabbergasted by this mysterious woman who didn't seem so innocent after all as he rubbed his head, scratching it due to being stressed._

_"I... I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you're talking about?"_

_"No? Well, in that case..." She started walking backward, pointing at the Barn. "I don't suppose you wouldn't mind me taking a look, would you?"_

_Isaac made a small scoff. "Well-!"_

_"Well, great! Let's take a look."_

_"Wait!"_

_Isaac ran after her but was too late to stop her as the Woman in question opened the doors, seeing Megatron's head sitting right inside as Sumdac grabbed both parts of his hair, gasping out of fear for his own life._

_"Well, that's strange. Where did all the Horses go? I was hoping to pet at least one of them."_

_Isaac made sounds of panic, sweating trailing off of his head as he saw the Asian take a walk inside the Barn._

_"What... You... You can't be in here! This is private property!"_

_"Really? Because I'm not sure how the Cops would think about that when they find this sitting right inside of your home. I mean, you're lucky I found this instead of the local government because I swear, media outlets would have a field day with this, especially if people find that trail left off from the crash."_

_Isaac recomposed himself the best he could, giving off sounds of deep embarrassing grunts as he walked inside, towards the Woman. "Listen, this is Private Property! What you are looking at is a very personal pet project of mine that has a lot of sophistication-!"_

_"Oh, this piece of machinery you have hiding over here isn't that sophisticated, that I assure you." She started climbing on Megatron's face. "You know, I noticed you have a lot of tools that you bought from the store. I admire the effort, but honestly, I suggest you should ask for your money back. The tools you have here are good enough to handle this technology."_

_"What are you on about-?"_

_"See this Red Light right here?" She pointed directly to Megatron's left Optic. "Think of it as cutting open a pizza." She started using a screwdriver picked up from one of Isaac's inventory, tinkering with Megatron's Optic. "Sometimes, when we cook them at home, there are pieces of it that tend to stick extremely well, that even the pizza cutter has a rough time cutting through all the way because of how thick it becomes when the bread hardens. And soon, as you keep cutting through, you start to loosen it up a bit."_

_"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but can you please not-?"_

_"And when it loosens up, you get a much better chance at opening it up than you did before. And as a scientist who has at least 10 PhDs, you should know that the more lefty loosey becomes..."_

_As soon as she finished, half of Megatron's face began to collapse, falling onto the grass as Isaac stood back, shocked by the achievement the woman made as she sighed, putting the screwdriver away while she looked up, seeing Megatron's glowing Optic blink now that half of his interior Protoform on his face has been exposed into the fresh air._

_"The less Righty Tighter becomes."_

_Isaac gasped, kneeling to the ground as he picked up some of Megatron's parts, seeing the machinery in his hands while he stood there, perplexed by the design before turning back to the woman who turned to face him once more._

_"How... How could you know that?"_

_She shrugged. "You could say that I'm kind of a close examiner on Tech myself... I observe things, make an analysis, create a hypothesis, and then test out the theory."_

_Isaac scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Who are you?"_

_"Me? Oh, who I am doesn't matter, Isaac. Who you are is what matters most." She started to advance on him. "What happened to you last night when this part fell from the sky... It wasn't merely a stroke of luck. And that piece sitting inside your Barn right now, it's not just some luxury item on display. This right here is destiny."_

_Isaac blinked. "D-Destiny?"_

_"You see, Isaac, last night you have just come across one of the rarest golden opportunities of a lifetime. You see, that machine that fell out of the sky during the meteor shower contains technology far beyond this entire Earth's table of contents, and that head alone is enough to change the whole world in just a short amount of time."_

_"Well, that can't be possible! That thing on the table... It's just ahead."_

_"Sometimes, great things are done by a series of small things that come together." She started walking around Isaac in circles. "Van Gogh said that once... And Booker T. Washington also said that success in life is founded upon attention to the small things rather than the large things; to the every day things nearest to us rather than the things that are remote and uncommon. And Doris Lessing also said in a quote that small things amuse small minds."_

_She wrapped her hands around Isaac's shoulders, leaning her head next to his as they both stared down at Megatron's decapitated head together._

_"But that mind of yours isn't small, Isaac. It's big, bigger than average. And that mind despite the size and magnitude of it all just can't help, but feel amused by such a small thing, can't it?"_

_Isaac looked at the technology at his grasp, seeing the minerals that have unlimited potential, yet feeling uncertain about the path he wants to take._

_"...I... I just don't know where to start. This just looks so advanced, I'm not sure where to begin."_

_"And that's where I come in, Isaac."_

_She began to walk in front of Sumdac, resting her hands on his as they both held on a piece of Megatron._

_"I know a thing or two about technology, sometimes just by looking at it. I can show you, make you see what I see."_

_Isaac just stared at her, having become perplexed by someone who seemed to know so much about Cybertronian Technology._

_"...And what exactly do you see?"_

_Her lips just formed a smile as her Purple Eyes began to stare out into Sumdac's._

_"...What I see... Is the Future currently in the making..."_ _She sighed, letting go of his hands as she patted on his back. "I've left my number and email on your truck... Call me when you're ready." She turned to face Sumdac one last time. "Oh, and a word of advice; I'd keep this quiet if I were you... A discovery like that in your Barn tends to attract a lot of attention, sometimes attention that is utterly unwanted."_

_And with that, she left Isaac inside of his Barn, leaving him to contemplate what to do with Megatron's Head as she headed towards her car, her face began to shift slightly to a more metallic shape than her Human Form. Her Optics Glowing in Purple as she walked out with a goal in mind..._

* * *

_55 Years Later... Detroit, Michigan... 6 Months until Cybertron's Fall._

The scene begins where it ended previously as Sari was seen standing before the omnipotent being that somehow breached her personal safehouse, having heard of Quintessa's claims of her being Sari's Mother while she stared into her Purple Optics cautiously.

"You seem to be... Hesitating for someone who had just met their blood relative." Quintessa said, stating facts. "Most would feel joy upon meeting a long lost family relative."

Sari nodded her head, still having the combative stance that she held. "Yeah... I'm not exactly like most people."

Quintessa just tilted her head in confusion. "...Was there... Was there something I said?"

"No... I mean, yes, no..." Sari shook her head. "I'm sorry... It's just that, the last time I gained amnesia, a Decepticon deceived me into believing him to my Father... And that ended up getting my Real Dad killed later on. And truth be told, I... I would love nothing more than to get to know my own Mom, and seeing that you're about the same height as I am, I would want to believe you and feel some semblance of joy, but..."

Quintessa clasped her hands together, lowering her head. "...But you have been betrayed by those who claim to be your family."

Sari nodded her head, scoffing at the truth. "Yeah... And my Dad got betrayed by Megatron, who lied to him about being an Autobot for a long time, so..." She sighed as she turned around, moving on to get some Burger Bot food. "Forgive me if I'm not exactly being my polite self."

"I would not be so hasty as to offer forgiveness, Daughter," Quintessa said, approaching her while hovering above the ground. "After all, you have been Online for a long time... And all that time, you and I have not been properly familiar with each other as many would normally be. This is why I do not resent you nor do I judge you for your mistrust. But I do hope to build that trust with you, and eventually have you see me as any Mother would love to see their children look at their parental being."

Sari turned around, facing Quintessa with a soft smile. "Wow, you know for a complete stranger, you sound incredibly wise for a Cybertronian."

"From where I come from, there is much wisdom to be heard, young Beta."

Sari sighed, shaking her head. "Okay, time for firm attitude." She approached the Quintesson. "Look, um... I understand that you're not entirely familiar with Human Customs, but the way things work around here is that there are ground rules to be made during a family relationship. For example, there's a term we'd like to call, "Baby Steps", which implies that we should talk at another time and place for whenever I feel ready to talk because one; in case you haven't noticed, people have become _extremely_ Xenophobic with Sentients that look exactly like talking Robots."

"Well, you can rest assured that I have that taken care of."

Before Sari could ask, Quintessa simply closed her Optics and raised her hands up in the air. And in a sharp turn of events, her Metallic Form began to change shape, transforming into a Human Appearance as she had the look of an Asian as she had years before, stunning Sari as her Red eyes gazed upon her seemingly Organic Beauty.

"There... Does this work well under your conditions?"

Sari gasped slightly, blinking her eyes as she approached the Quintesson in Disguise, eyeballing her for a good amount of time.

"Well... Um... That actually helps a lot, for your case." She scratched her hair. "How did you do that?"

"With enough practice and discipline... It's possible you may be able to do the same as well as I do."

Sari blinked her eyes, smiling. "Wow, really? Do you think-?" She paused, scoffing slightly as she shook her head. "Uh... Yeah, nope."

Quintessa raised a brow. "No?"

"Nope, nuh-uh. No, not doing it." She started standing back. "No way, Jose, we are _not_ even remotely close to being... _That_ close yet, so you can cool your jets, we're not through walking the First Baby Step, okay? We're not done walking through our Terms yet."

Quintessa sighed, holding her own wrist firmly. "I see..."

Sari sat down on the couch, looking at the Alien in her home. "As I was saying, first of all, people have become Xenophobic towards any and all Cybertronians in general. Secondly, and I mean this in no offense, but I don't even _know_ you. Okay, my Father had this tendency to work with strangers who ended up using him for very, _very_ bad things, and I don't want to be the girl who ends up having to repeat the same ledger on the Family Tree, okay? Now, here's my first question, and I need you to be completely honest with me; is this your first time on Earth? Like, your very first time? Because if it is, then we are seriously going to have to work out even more ground rules!"

Quintessa curled her lips, turning her eyes towards the window. "...Well, it's not exactly my _first_ time coming to this Planet... But I must admit, it has some time since I have returned... Things have quite changed after my last visit here."

Sari folded her arms, leaning back against her couch. "And when exactly was your last time coming here?"

Quintessa smiled, walking over to the window taking a look at Sumdac Tower standing from across the city.

"...The last time I have ever been on Earth, was when I had to say goodbye to your Father... Isaac."

Sari stood up, staring at her as she raised a brow. "You mentioned earlier that I resembled my Dad... Does this mean that you knew him?"

Quintessa lowered her eyes, turning around to face her Daughter. "It means... That it's a story for another time. I sense you need time to process our encounter together, correct?"

Sari nodded her head slightly. "I need to adjust something into my head, yes."

"Then, I think it is time that I have made my leave for the time being."

"Yeah... That sounds like a good idea." She pointed at Quintessa. "And you know what? You should also take the time to learn everything after your last visit, because uh... It's all a really big cluster full of big things and so forth."

"I see."

Sari made a swallow, looking up towards the ceiling as she rubbed her hair, hearing Quintessa making her exit through the door.

"Hey... Do you know how I'm going to contact you?" She turned to the Quintesson. "Like... Is there a phone number or an email I can contact you with?"

Quintessa turned around, facing Sari as she smiled out of reassurance.

"I'll come to you when the time feels right for you."

As soon as she said her words, she turned around and disappeared through the use of teleportation, shocking Sari even more as she widened her brow, amazed by her theatrics... Yet feeling very uneasy with her choice of sentence.

"...Okay, now that just feels disturbingly cringeworthy."

* * *

Somewhere on the outskirts of Detroit, inside of a top-secret military installation, the facility was well guarded by armed personnel as a lab was filled with marines carrying loaded weapons in their arms turned to a doctor of high importance as they looked at him as their main mission objective.

"General. The truck's ready for extraction."

"Is the crate ready for transport?"

"As requested per your orders, sir."

"Good... Let's get this show on the road already."

Not too long after, military trucks start to roll outside of the garage as men and women dressed in army uniforms start to run outside getting ready for transport when a series of helicopters started to fly in towards the base.

"Hey, who is that? I didn't recall ordering in aerial support."

"No one did, sir."

The General started to face the helicopters, seeing the Green Color Scheme that they held as they continued to approach the base.

"Have we made contact with 'em?"

"We are. They're not currently responding to any of our-!"

Before anyone could continue the conversation, the choppers began to fire missiles at the base, destroying their fighter jets as well as their attack helicopters as everyone quickly began to be rattled by the sudden attack.

"HOSTILE FIRE! HOSTILES IN THE AIR!"

"EVERYONE TAKE POSITIONS!"

Soldiers began running up towards the tanks, only to get shot down by the enemy as the helicopters fired lasers at them, destroying their heavy arsenal while many took positions to defend their facility.

"They're here for the crate!" The General said, loading his pistol. "Whatever you do, do not let them get that cargo!"

As they began to fire at the Helicopters, they began to make their landing on the ground as suddenly, hostile troops began to appear, running right out of the choppers as many of them held advanced Rifles at their disposal, firing lasers at the Marines, who quickly began to be taken down by force.

"What the hell?! These aren't Transformers, they're human-!"

A soldier was interrupted when she got shot directly in the chest, killed upon impact while the general and his remaining troops began to fight back, only to be struck down in a matter of seconds as the men in Green took over swiftly.

Once the Marines have been dealt with, two individuals began to jump off of the chopper, one of them being an old man with a scar on his face while the other was an Old S.T.E.A.M. accomplice known only as James Savoy, as he accompanied the head of the attack towards the track carrying precious cargo as they entered the back of the trunk.

"So, this is it?"

James nodded. "That's what my intel told my, Silas."

Silas approached the package. "Alright then... Let's pop it open."

The men began to open the payload, moving the lid up as a green glow was seen inside, making Silas peek his head inside to check the contents, eager to find what it was holding.

And... Much to his bitter surprise, all the box contained was two green glowing light bulbs that were powered by their personal battery, leaving the men responsible for the attack to mope in their shared disappointment.

"What the hell is this, Savoy? I launched this attack to recovery a weapon, not some light bulbs!"

Savoy walked over to the crate, seeing the useless content it has in store.

"This is what the intel gave me... Why the...?" Savoy's eyes peered beyond the lights. "...Wait."

He reached his hand out into the box, pulling out a small device that was attached to the battery as the group looked at it, seeing a small red light on it as they knew what it meant by it.

"...We were played." Silas said, throwing the camera into the ground, smashing it. "They wanted us here!" They got out of the truck. "Bring me their General!"

Once they were ordered to do so, two masked men grabbed the General, who was fatally wounded from their assault earlier as he was brought forth into their boot and heel.

"The weapon..." Silas mentioned, looking at the man in charge of the facility. "What did you do with it?"

The General scoffed, making a cheeky smile as he looked at Silas and Savoy.

"T... The Pentagon knew something was up... That's why they decided to give you a misdirection... Find out who and what were targeting us... And you just helped us a bunch."

Silas turned to Savoy, who shared a similar distaste as he sighed, looking at the bleeding General kneeling on the ground.

"Alright... Then tell us where it's located."

"...Why? I'm bleeding out anyway, why would I tell you a damn thing?"

"Because General..." Silas kneeled down, showing off his own pistol. "I can put you down with just one bullet... Or you can be put down in the firing range, as the rest of the traitors will be for making an alliance with Alien Tin cans."

The General coughed, spitting out blood as he looked at Silas dead in the eye.

"You... You're insane, you know that? You people are doing this because we're trying to create Peace between two species!"

Silas stood up, cracking both sides of his own neck as he continued the staredown with the General.

"It's your last chance, General. The clock's ticking fast, might wanna hurry up."

"...Go to hell."

Silas sighed, turning to Savoy, who nodded his head as he patted on his shoulder gently.

"He's all yours, James."

Silas began to walk away as the men began to drag the General against the truck, leaving Savoy in charge of the platoon.

"READY YOUR WEAPONS!"

The soldiers, once they backed up to a safe distance, draw their rifles in hand.

"AIM!"

The troops picked their target as the General stared at them all out of an act of pure defiance.

"FIRE!"

And soon enough, the terrorists unleashed their weapons' full firepower as blaster fire was heard from the distance, and then silence filled the base right after...

* * *

The next day, Sari was seen back in Detroit listening to _Warrior_ by Las Palmas as she was pacing around in her apartment on her headphones, smiling and dancing to the song as news of the attack on the base was broadcasted on her TV unbeknownst to her. As she started making some beats, she received a phone call, causing her song to be interrupted as she sighed, answering the call labeled, "Work".

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, Sari, it's Raoul. So, you remember Sharron from the other day when we were getting some Burger Bot?"

Sari made an exasperated laugh, nodding her head while mewling at the distinct memory of Sharron, taking a quick glance at the news.

"Oh, god, of course, I remember her! What about Sharron?"

"Okay, well, you wanna hear something incredibly funny? She found out where we worked, and you know what she did? She called the cops on us."

Sari widened her eyes, shocked at the sudden news of her personal development as she turned off the TV.

"Wait, she did _what?!"_

"She called the cops! What else is there to say? She walked up to me and told me that she called the cops, who just started showing up."

"Oh no, don't tell me that she still thinks that the Camaro we were test driving is a Transformer! I mean, come on! Bumblebee isn't even a Camaro for crying out loud, he's a Compact Car!"

"Tell that to Snappish Sharron over here! Please hurry, she won't stop screaming into my ear."

"Is that her? Is that bitch with the Red Hair?!"

"Hey, lady! Get off my phone!"

"You entitled little skank! You think because your Robot buddies Transform into Fancy Cars, they have a right to be here?! These Aliens have no documentation papers! They don't even have a right to be on our planet, you can't expect everyone to allow you to harbor wanted fugitives-!"

Sari shook her head, laughing bitterly as she abruptly hung up the phone to silence the conversation.

"Wow... Of all the things I'm going through today."

She began to get her things and start putting her headphones back on to resume the song while being on her way to work, which was a garage just on the corner of her apartment as police were seen just outside having a heated argument with short blonde hair, white earrings, and black shades that cover her eyes.

"Ma'am, this is private property, you can't just barge into other people's workplace and make accusations-!"

"This is an illegal gathering, Officer! These people are harboring Illegal Immigrants as a safe haven, these Robots don't belong here, you need to arrest them."

"For what?" Raoul walked out, approaching the complainer. "For fixing up cars?"

"For fixing up _Transformers!_ These cars are Robots in Disguises, they're all hiding in their little Vehicle Modes and trespassing on our Planet."

"Excuse me." Sari walked in on the conversation. "Is there something I can help you with?"

She turned around, facing Sari as she scoffed.

"Oh, it's you again. The _Robot Lover._ You know, it's people like _you_ that are ruining it for all of us!"

"Okay, are you sure? Because from where I'm standing, it's people like _you_ that are ruining it for all of us. Don't you have anything else better to do, Sharron?"

"I'd feel so much safer minding my business when Decepticons aren't trying to blow up my own household!"

"Seriously, _Chica?_ You live inside of a condo seven blocks from here, it's not even considered to be a house."

"Yeah, well it's the same thing when you think about it!"

Sari rolled her eyes, turning to the officer. "Excuse me, are we in any trouble, sir?"

The cop shook his head. "Not where I'm standing."

The woman just scoffed, shaking her head. "Are you joking? These kids are up to no good, they are making way too much noise with their private Underground Railroad with these Autobots."

Sari intervened, standing in front of Sharron. "Sharron, please, the Autobots have better things to do than hiding out inside of a garage."

Sharron rolled her eyes, turning to the officer. "Excuse me, have you even bothered to run their plates? Scan these vehicles?"

"Ma'am, I've tested them out, and they aren't even remotely matched with any-!"

"Well, try again! They're obviously using some cloaking device, masking their signals or whatever. I mean, have you tried hitting their windshields maybe?"

"Whoa, hey!" Raoul perked his head up. "Is that supposed to be some kind of threat?!"

"Uh, no! It's just a suggestion! I wasn't actually seriously trying to condone violence here."

"Well, it sure sounds like it!"

The officer just shook his head, having no longer the patience to waste his time further as he turned to the garage owners. "Look, you two just carry on with your business and try not to avoid contact with this civilian."

Sharron perked her head up as if she were verbally insulted.

"Wait, sir, that's it?"

"What would you have me do, lady?"

Sharron scoffed, shaking her head. "Arrest them?! Shut them down?! I just had my car washed."

"...So?"

"So... What? Are you just going to do nothing?!"

"Well, what do you expect him to do? Give you a prize-winning award for calling 911 on two mechanics for having sports cars with bright color schemes?" Sari asked sarcastically as Raoul folded his arms, standing alongside her as Sharron looked at each of them involved, making another bitter scoff.

"Wow... Wow, you are all lovers, aren't you? You know what? I remember that incident with that _My Little Pony_ Princess the other day, where you just let those Autobots drive on our streets without even arresting them! You are totally in on this whole operation of yours, aren't you?"

The officer sighed, annoyed by this woman's wild accusation. "Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask that you leave the premises and move on with your day."

"UGH! Isn't there supposed to be cops that hate Autobots? Really, I mean, come on!"

"Look, do I have to file a restraining order on you? Get lost, _Chica,_ we're done with you!"

Sharron just turned around, facing Sari and Raoul, pointing at them. "You two haven't seen the last of me... I'm going to come back with my boyfriend, and he's going to kick your sorry asses, all of you!"

"Enough! Ma'am, leave before I'm forced to place you under arrest."

Sharron shook her head, disappointed that she didn't get her way as she started walking away, leaving Sari and Raoul alone at last as Sumdac waved her hand goodbye with a sarcastic smile.

"Bye-bye, Sharron!"

Sharron replied with a simple Middle finger pointed at Sari while she walked away, leaving them to their business as Sari and Raoul walked back into the garage after that dramatic ordeal.

"Well, I dunno about you, but that was rather anti-climatic." Raoul sighed, going into the fridge to grab orange juice and milk, making his own cereal. "How on Earth does someone like her hasn't found out about Knockout's Club, huh? I mean, she must be _that_ Racist to a point where she has no friends."

"I wouldn't go that far." Sari started to make her own coffee as she watched the news of the Autobot's latest takedown of Professor Princess. "Where there's one of her, there's always more like her every day."

Raoul grabbed the carton and poured himself breakfast into the bowl as Sari turned around to face him. "You want some?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm good, thanks."

"Suit yourself." He began putting some OJ into his glass. "So, other than the crazy psycho encounter, how is your day so far?"

"Fine so far... I'm still going through some... Recent wounds that just reopened."

"What happened?" Raoul started putting back the orange juice and milk inside the fridge. "Ex-Boyfriend?"

She shook her head, still looking at the news. "No."

He tilted his head, looking at Sari. "...Ex-Girlfriend?"

"Am I even _supposed_ to respond to that?"

"Hey, I know it's not my place to judge, I'm just asking out of curiosity."

Sari sighed, lowering her head. "It's not something that involves a relationship, it's... Something that involves... Personal Family Issues."

Raoul sat down, looking at his friend and co-worker. "Family issues? Is it about your Dad? I know you don't ever talk about him sometimes, even when I bring it up."

"Uh, yes, and no... Um, it's something to do with... With my Mom, essentially."

He started raising a brow, having his interested piqued. "I thought you said you didn't have a Mom."

"I don't... I mean, I thought I didn't... I mean, I used to think I didn't, I mean.." She sighed, groaning out of frustration. "Gosh, it's just so infuriating to think about."

"Okay, can you tell me step by step just what happened, exactly?"

She sighed, turning around to face Raoul. "Well... I came home to my Apartment right after... Getting some exercise, and uh... I found a woman inside my home, claiming to my Mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and get this; she also claims that she knew my Dad, right before his death."

Raoul tilted his head, perplexed by that sentence. "Wow... Really?"

"Yeah..." She turned around, grabbing her coffee mug. "I mean, I have spent all my life living with only one parent, and I had no mention of my own Mom even hinted by my Dad, and suddenly, after a long time, she comes into my life, and tells me, "Hi, I'm your Long Lost Mother, and I also dated your Father back in the day, nice to meet you!" She sipped her coffee once and then set it on the table. "I mean, she didn't really say it like that, she was actually very polite to me, and she sounded really gentle-!"

"I meant, is your Dad really dead?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah... Yeah, of course, my Dad is dead. Didn't I tell you?"

He scoffed, shaking his head. "Absolutely not! I mean, come on, this is basically the first that I've ever heard about your Dad." He sighed, looking around. "Oh, man... I guess I should cancel that Father's Day Mug online right about now."

She scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. "Oh... Man... Raoul, I'm... I'm really sorry about that, I should have..."

"Oh, no! No, don't you dare apologize to me, it's fine! I totally get it, you must have been experiencing one of the worst mourning periods of your life, it's not my place to ask questions about it."

"Yeah, but he's been dead for three months! I should have been over that by now..."

"But the fact that you're now just mentioning your Dad's death means that you're still trying to patch up that stitch."

She bit her lip, clasping her hands together. "...You know, I'm starting to think you're right about that."

Raoul sighed, putting his food on the table. "...Okay, have you got someone to talk to?"

She scoffed. "Well, yeah, I'm talking to someone right now, which is you, dummy."

"I meant, do you have other friends to talk to about this? People that also knew you and your Dad personally?"

She lowered her eyes, letting go of her hands as she let them spread on her side of the table. "...Well..." She lifted her head up, watching the news of the Autobots on TV. "I have... Friends." She turned back to Raoul. "But I don't want to bother them right now. They have other issues that are going on... Have I at least told you about any of the problems they had?"

"Yeah... You mentioned something about your friends living somewhere out of the country that recently had some kind of big dispute about Noah's Ark or something, and that one of your friends had his throat slit."

"Okay, well, he actually had a knife that stabbed him right in the throat, which left him entirely mute."

"Seriously? How is he still alive right now?"

"You could say he's a lot tougher than he looks." She folded her arms. "But they're still going through their own wounds, so I don't wanna repeat what Sharron did earlier and play the victim card."

"Well, in your defense, I'm pretty your Card would be a lot more realistic than Sharron's could ever compete with."

"Why? Because I'm not crazy?"

"No, because you're actually a pretty nice decent human being."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far when trying to describe what I am."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Okay... Well, do you have anyone in Detroit you can speak to?"

"Why does it matter? I mean, can't I just talk to you?"

"You could, but I feel like you need someone you're familiar with to talk about this issue. Someone you knew the longest, someone you knew before you ever met me. Someone you can share the deep stuff with."

She sighed, leaning back against her chair as the many friends she has in town started to pop up into the back of her mind.

"...Well, I have a bunch of friends I know, but I'm pretty sure they're in school right now."

Raoul scoffed. "Aren't we all supposed to be in school right now?"

"I am, but I actually know everything there is to know about."

"And that's the reason why you dropped out of school?"

"Uh, no. Actually, it's because most of Planet Earth thinks that I'm dead, so... Currently, I'm technically expelled at this point."

"Okay, well currently, I've technically dropped out, because I know enough there is to know about cars. And besides, I've got my own Online business that's trending so big that I don't even need college to go big."

They both laughed together, bonding over their shared history of school drama as they sat on the table facing each other.

"...Seriously though, are you sure there isn't someone else you can talk to?"

She sighed, twirling her hair. "...Well... There is someone that I do know... A cop."

"A cop? Oh no, is it the same one that helped us get rid of Sharron?"

"Uh, no, actually." She smiled, shaking her head. "No... This one, believe it or not... He's the kind that absolutely _Hates_ Machines."

"Oh... Like Sharron?"

"No, more like the non-sentient kind of machines. You know, like smartphones, computers, all the good stuff."

"Seriously? Who would hate any of the good stuff?"

* * *

"This is why I _Hate_ Machines!"

Captain Carmine Fanzone was seen at the local Detroit Police Department as he was trying to get a cup of coffee... Which was the 15th cup so far as a pile of disposed cups was sitting right inside of the recycling bin as he stood there impatiently, seeing his that his cup was also made a mess from the coffee machine that had failed to give him the right amount of coffee as he requested.

Once the machine halted, he started to bang on it, only to have coffee spill all over his hand, making him shout as the hot liquid poured into his skin, making him growl in pain while the machine poured coffee onto the counter, making a complete mess in the department.

"Ugh, dammit! Who ordered this machine?!"

As he turned around, grabbing a napkin to wipe off his hand, Monique appeared, handing him a cup of espresso as he accepted the drink, sighing at his partner's timing.

"Coffee machine still giving you a hard time?"

"Yeah... The new one... The old one, the last one before the old, and the last, and the last..." Fanzone grumbled his sentence for a bit. "I swear, I feel like I've been cursed for all eternity because Machines hate my own guts."

"Well, I'd refrain from speaking the same mantra. Rumor has it that hating Machines is considered to be a Racist derogative for the Autobots."

"Well, I wasn't even talkin' about Autobots."

"Well, nobody knows that whenever you're screaming at the damn coffee machine because all they see is some weirdo acting like a crybaby over the fact he can't get caffeinated like he wants to be."

Fanzone sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, where's that girlie with the Unicorn?"

"On her way to prison. She's serving full time now."

"Hopefully, that stays that way, I don't want to jinx it when she's spotted making trouble again."

Once they walked out of the kitchen, they walked around the precinct as news of the base attack led by terrorists was spread all over TV as they held their drinks having a conversation.

"So... You heard about that attack on that base outside town recently?"

"Yeah... It's been bugging everybody as far as I can tell."

"You don't think it's S.T.E.A.M, do you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I know they haven't been active for some time after Lena's arrest at the United Nations, back in New York."

"Are we going to expect anything from the Government?"

"Not as far as I can tell. Look, whatever happens, just keep your cool and act as you'd normally do. I'm going to go to the roof and finish my coffee."

Fanzone walked away from Monique, leaving her to her duties as he entered the roof, drinking his coffee in peace when Sari, who was in full Cybertronian Mode, was sitting on top of the small door roof right behind him.

"Hey there."

He turned around, seeing young Sumdac right there as he widened his eyes in surprise.

"You again?"

"Me again... Did you pick up those guys from the Grocery Store?"

He sighed, nodding his head. "As a matter of fact, I did... And ain't nobody happy about the Vigilante antics you've been cooking up lately."

"Why? Because I'm making the City a better place?"

"Because of what you are... No offense, but people are getting really anxious about a hybrid of Human and Machine combining together, it freaks everybody out."

"And it freaks you out because you hate machines?"

"That's not-!" Fanzone hmphed, raising a hand up. "...That's not what I meant. I don't give two cents what you are, I've been around and our mutual friends long enough to get used to you."

"So, would it be cool that I come up here and talk with you for a while?"

"Well, I was really hoping to drink my coffee in peace, but since you're up here bugging me, I might as well get this over with now."

"Great." Sari jumped off of the door, walking to Fanzone. "How's your day so far?"

"Peachy. Just another typical Saturday." He sat his coffee down, turning to Sari. "What about you? How have you been holding up?"

Sari sighed, rubbing her head. "Well... I've been doing okay for the most part... I mean, my Dad died, his company has Daniel Witwicky in charge, and everybody else thinks that I'm dead too, so... You know, it was really hard trying to adjust post-Autobot Political shenanigans, but I think I've gotten the hang of it up until recently..."

He folded his arms, taking a straightforward glance. "What happened? Did the owner at the bodega get to you last night?"

"No, I'm already over that incident... But, I uh..." She took a big whiff of fresh air, blowing it out in release. "Wow, this is harder to explain than I thought."

"Well, given how much you people tend to carry with you, I can imagine it'd be easier to explain it upfront-!"

"I met my Mom last night."

Fanzone widened his eyes, having heard the Techno-Organic say that out loud in front of him. "...Oh?"

"I mean... I guess I _might_ have met my Mom... I met this Cybertronian, well, not really Cybertronian, I guess, but... But she said she knew my Dad, and that I'm her own Daughter, and uh... You know, it just started opening up some... Some old stitches that I thought I had really shut closed for good..."

"Okay, I changed my mind; it is a lot harder to understand it... You have a Mother you know about? That your old man knew about?"

"I don't know, maybe..." She groaned as she started pacing back and forth. "I mean, my Dad never even mentioned my Mom, not once! And having her show up in my life after such a long time, right after my own Dad died, it just... It feels really _rushed_ right now."

Fanzone scratched his head, having become perplexed by the Girl's argument. "Well... What are you feeling about _her_? Do you believe that lady you've mentioned?"

"I... I don't what to believe anymore." She scoffed as she leaned against the rooftop ledge, sitting against the bricks. "I mean... I know someone who could relate to having parental issues, but he can't really speak anymore... Even if he really wanted to, at least."

"Well, do you want to believe whoever your Mother is, even she is your Mother?"

"I don't know, Fanzone... I just..." She shook her head, sighing. "Look, when my Dad died, I have felt like I have lost my entire family that day, and I have been trying to really hard to clear the void in the back of my head, but when that person showed up at my home out of nowhere claiming to be possibly my only remaining blood relative left, I just... I am feeling extremely lost in my head right now. And the Autobots have enough troubles of their own, so... I'm just left stuck inside of a dead-end at this point."

Fanzone sighed, shaking his head. "Ay, Yi Yi..." He started sitting down right next to Sari as they both watched the sky is at its natural Blue color. "Look... I don't know all the answers to the world, to this freaking universe, nobody does... All we gotta do is live at the moment, do what we feel is right, even though it means taking a huge leap of faith and try letting in someone who says they're related to you. I mean, tell me something you haven't quite told me yet; like, do you feel like you wanna know this gal?"

"...I..." She shrugged. "I want to... But I don't want to have my choices ending up affecting everyone else I care for."

"Well, that's all part of the risk... Sometimes, we have to take a risk, especially when it comes to meeting family, and if we don't take that risk, then... We'll just end up stuck in limbo, not knowing our own history. And that's something you can't ever get over unless you're fully committed to that point."

Sari lowered her eyes, having heard Fanzone's own personal advice as she lifted herself up a bit, letting her hands slide against the ledge while she looked up into the sky.

"...You know, I'm pretty sure this is one of those moments where you didn't act like you're a random Detroiter that has a bad habit with Machines."

"Eh, I have my moments." Fanzone cleared his throat. "Speaking of moments; mind if I share a little something with you?"

"Uh, shoot."

He folded his arms after getting up, walking around for a little bit. "So... What do you know about the attack on that base last night?"

She shrugged, shaking her head. "Not much... All I know is that I wasn't there and that some terrorists were behind it."

"Well, one of those supposed terrorists just happened to be a former member of S.T.E.A.M. Remember them?"

"Regrettably... Which one are we talking about?"

Fanzone hands out a photo, which had Savoy's picture on it as Sari took it, getting a good look at him.

"Ugh, this guy? He tried to shoot my friends once, Cade and the others."

"During the time you had your little mental freakout session, I know. I was there, remember? Well, he's back out in the open, and apparently he's sided with some former Black Ops Unit that once operated by the name, Cemetary Wind."

"What's that supposed to be?"

"Some deep-pocket project the Government shut down a while back after the United Nations fiasco. Of course, these guys didn't like that, so now, they're calling themselves M.E.C.H."

She raised a brow at the mention of that name. "M.E.C.H... Why does that sound familiar?"

"Because it's starting to become a widespread group all over the world. People who are afraid of Transformers that banded together to take actions into their own hands because the world leaders think it's a good idea to make an alliance with those Bots."

She tilted her head, turning to Fanzone. "Isn't this something the Autobots could handle?"

"It is, but there's something else I just got an alert telling me of a weapon so dangerous that it could practically be used as cyber-warfare. And as far as I'm concerned, the Autobots are apparently too busy to handle this problem."

"What could they possibly be doing right now-?!"

A sudden roar burst through the atmosphere, causing Sari to be interrupted as the two looked down, seeing the Autobots dealing with an angry Grimlock in his Alt Mode as he is rampaging through Detroit like crazy... Mostly because Hot Shot is riding him like he's a Horseback, which irritates the Dinobot even more than less.

"Me Grimlock need food! Me Grimlock starving!"

"Grimlock, come on! We're to give you your daily supply of Energon here!" Hot Shot told him as he continued riding him. "We were literally just about to-!"

"Hot Shot forgot to give Dinobots food!"

"Oh come on, that was only like two hours aAAAAAOOOOOOOO!"

Hot Shot suddenly began to hold on for dear life as Grimlock began to shake him in an attempt to make the Autobot get off his back as Crosshairs and Brawn arrived, chasing after them in their Alt Modes.

"Seriously? Hot Rod nominated Hot Shot to lead us?!" Brawn asked accusingly while he drove along with Crosshairs.

"Well, it was his choice, so it's not our fault we're stuck with the same fool who forgot to feed the Fragging Dinobots!"

"Yeah, well when we get back to Cybertron, I'm smacking Rodimus upside the head for being a Hot-Headed Dumbass! And I ain't apologizing for it!"

The group began making their chase as Sari and Fanzone watched from above, seeing their current activity has no room on the current matter at hand.

"...Yeah, they have their hands full."

"No kidding." Fanzone sighed as he turned to Sari. "Now, this weapon is said to be moved across town within the next 10 minutes. Are you up for this?"

Sari sighed as she nodded her head. "I've got absolutely nothing better to do, so what the-!"

Suddenly, her eyes peered on to a familiar metallic figure standing on the rooftop across the precinct as Quintessa stared back, seeming ready to talk as Sari paused her sentence dramatically.

"...Hell?"

Fanzone turned around, only to find Quintessa gone out of sight as he turned back to Sari, raising a brow.

"Everything okay?"

She nodded her head slightly. "Yeah... I'm fine, um... Where is it happening?"

"Underneath the bridge located near the freeway. I'm assuming you'll show up?"

Sari nodded her head, activating her Battle Mask. "I'll be there."

In a split second, she flew right out of the roof, blowing the air away as she inadvertently let Fanzone's coffee get pushed by the wind, much to his delight as he stared down at the only beverage he had all day long.

"...And she ruined my drink, how wonderful."

As Fanzone grumbled, returning inside of the precinct, Sari flew in the air when she spotted Quintessa again next to a quiet alleyway. Once she set her sights on her, she flew towards her location, landing on the ground as Quintessa turned to her own Creation.

"My Daughter, my Beta... You have grown quite accustomed to your tools." She stared at the Jetpack that Sari wore on her back. "Though... I don't remember that being added into the original arsenal."

"It was a present from my Dad's," Sari told her, taking off her Mask. "He gave it to me, made me put it to good use.

"And I see that he was right to give it to you... You use it as if it were your Birthright."

Sari sighed, walking over to her supposed Mother. "I... I have thought about what you said earlier... About being my Mom."

"And? Do you believe me?"

She walked around, holding her hands behind her back.

"I... Believe that I want to believe you... I really believe that I do... But if I'm being completely honest, then I'm sorry to say that I don't even know you... You just showed up in my home, telling me that you knew my own Dad! I mean, what I'm saying is... I think that if you really mean what you say, then... I think you need to earn my trust."

Quintessa nodded, understanding Sari's reasons. "I understand... What must I do to gain that trust?"

She sighed, rubbing her hair. "Well, it depends... How well can you fight?"

* * *

Later, a military transport was seen getting moved near the freeway straight out of beneath the bridge as they continued to drive through the city carrying such precious cargo.

"Alpha team, this is Charlie Actual, moving Precious Cargo to Prime destination, over."

"Copy that, Charlie Actual. Alpha Team and Bravo escorting care package now, over."

The convoy began to roll out, moving through the city to relocate their precious cargo to a safe destination, unaware that they under the watchful eyes of one of their own allies as Sari and Quintessa watched from above the rooftops.

"I don't understand... Are we are to combat them?"

"No, just the ones that are going to rob the Military of some dangerous gear. They might show up since they didn't bother going in quietly the last time, and I doubt that they'll be quiet on the next time."

"Well, I urge you to use caution when you enter the battle. I'd hate to see you injured in any way during the inevitable confrontation."

Sari raised a brow, turning to Quintessa. "You're not coming with me?"

"I... I would... But I am required to not engage in any kind of combat when I'm outside into the Earth."

"And why is that?"

"...For Diplomacy, of course... Humans need to see us as non-violent sentients, is that not the case?"

Sari sighed, nodding her head. "I admire the effort, I'll give you that." She turned around. "Alright, well, I guess I'm on my own, as per usual."

"But, you're not alone, Beta... I'm still by your side, even if I'm on the sidelines... I can give you advice, tell you what you need to do, show you things you never thought possible to be done in your very nature."

"Well, maybe that'd be great if I wasn't in the middle of a babysitting job."

Quintessa sighed, rubbing her neck. "Your Father had doubts too... It seems like you share the same trait, but in a different approach."

"Well, obviously, I mean, Dad had to think about what inventions could work best, and I'm trying to figure out when the best time to fight and learn-!" Sari widened her eyes, turning to Quintessa. "...Were you just trying to get me to open up to you?"

"I honestly wasn't even trying if that is what you are asking."

Sari groaned, scratching her head. "Okay... You know what? Just stay here and keep an eye out. I'm gonna go call the Autobots, see if they're through with the Dinobots."

At that mention, Quintessa's eyes glowed brightly as she turned to her Daughter beginning to turn around and leave.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because that would take out the element of surprise. And besides that, they'll most likely be expecting them to show up."

"And?" Sari turned around, facing Quintessa. "The Autobots dealt creeps like M.E.C.H. before, even if they haven't met them yet."

"That's precisely the point. This entire World has already transcended into an already all too familiar territory that anyone would expect them to appear."

Quintessa started approaching her while Sari paid attention to her Wisdom.

"That is why I suggest you must be the one to handle this on your own. Show them what you're made of, give them a reason not to assume everything that will happen the way they expect it to be."

Sari raised a brow, folding her arms. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are strong... Stronger than you realize, even at your current state. And that is why you are more than equipped to handle the danger quite sufficiently."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because if there is one thing the enemy will not be expecting to show up in the inevitable confrontation, that would be you."

As she thought about that sentence, an explosion suddenly erupted from the city, causing Sari to turn around and see one of the trucks getting flipped sideways by enemy forces as she pressed her hands against the ledge, seeing the battle had already begun.

"Dammit, they're here!"

"Go. This range is close enough for me to guide you, now go! Show them what you're made of."

Sari for once obeyed that command as she turned her Battle Mask on, jumping off to take a dive down the street before activating her Jetpack to fly right towards her destination.

As she was on her way, the military had engaged with M.E.C.H, who were also after the convoy as they were undergoing a car chase.

"Charlie Actual, Alpha Team is down! Bravo Actual is taking heavy fire, over!"

"This is Charlie Actual, over! We're being under attack by the same individuals who assaulted the Cullen Facility, requesting immediate backup, over!"

As the chase ensued, a Green Helicopter hovered in the air as the man named Silas oversaw the attack from above, smiling at the overall progress of the assault.

"James, how are we? Have we got eyes on the prize?"

"Currently ongoing the search," James said as he was seen being in the passenger seat of a Green Muscle Car. "And this time, I'm sure that weapon's sitting right inside the truck in front of us."

"Good. Then it's time to secure the package. I don't know when those Bots are coming, and I don't want to know."

James nodded his head as he circled his finger in mid-air, signaling the driver as he punched the accelerator, driving right next to the truck upfront while the Marines in the 2nd truck, presumably Bravo Actual, attempted to shoot at them. When being shot at, Savoy began activating a low range EMP, which deactivated everyone's weapons inside the truck, much to their dismay.

However, that didn't stop M.E.C.H. from driving next to the end of the truck as Savoy pulled out a pistol and pointed directly at their driver, as he pulled the trigger to fire a blaster shot aimed directly at a Marine's head.

But just before it could make an impact, Sari flew right in and deflected the shot, bouncing it towards one of the vehicles chasing after the military as it swerved over to a light pole, taking M.E.C.H. by surprise as Savoy's car pulled back, seeing a familiar figure in the wind.

"...Sumdac."

As Sari landed on the top of the truck, looking back at M.E.C.H, she quickly stood back to peer her head over to take a good look at the driver.

"Hi! How are you doing? You hurt?"

The driver turned around, seeing Sari appear out of nowhere had him stunned from the appearance.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Backup. Now keep driving, I got you covered!"

She stood up, activating her Blades as she stood in the back, running off to make a jump towards a M.E.C.H. vehicle, landing on the top of the car to face the two thugs.

"So, I'm not sure about you, but I think you guys have definitely gone past the speed limit. Mind if I check your license?"

The only response she had was when the driver pulled out a gun and started firing at her, causing Sari to deflect the blaster shots that were aimed right at her chest.

"Okay, so I'm presuming _that_ _'s_ a no."

At that point, she started thrusting her hand towards the windshield, breaking through to penetrate the steering wheel, pulling it out of the car as she jumped towards the next car, leaving the last to crash towards an old Porter C. Powell billboard sign.

Once that was taken care of, she used her Blades to cut a car right in half, rendering the transport obsolete as she moved on to the rest, slashing at the third's tires to make them crash into a wall while moving on to the final vehicle, which was practically one of the M.E.C.H. thugs attempting to jump onto Bravo Team's vehicle to take the Marines hostage.

And within a split second, she hopped up to kick the soldier out, letting him fall onto the street while she used her Blasts to destroy the engine, letting the car flip over on its roof as it hung upside down, knocking the enemies out completely as she stood in the back of the truck, turning around to check on the troops.

"Everybody all good?"

One of the Marines got up, looking around the street. "We're good... What happened to the last one?"

"What do you mean? I took care of them all.

"No, there was supposed to be five of them. You took out four, I've kept count!"

"Okay, then where exactly is the-?!"

Before they knew it, the truck carrying the package was suddenly t-boned by Savoy's vehicle as it rammed the truck sideways, leaving Sari to turn around and widen her eyes in shock.

"Oh no!"

She jumped off of the last truck, leaving the Marines behind while she flew towards Charlie Actual, landing on the ground to look around, seeing Savoy and the Driver missing as she jumped to the back, seeing the cargo untouched.

She breathed anxiously, turning to the package to open it up, see if he managed to take it, which was not the case fortunately enough... However, the content of the package offered Sari some sense of intrigue.

"...Huh..."

She picked up the Item, which was practically a laptop loaded with a satellite of the entire Planet Earth as she held it in her hands, seeing the screen manually screenshotting images of numerous vehicles of interest.

"Okay... So, it's a computer filled with cars, what's so special about... Wait, what?"

As she paid close attention, one of the screenshots managed to capture Rodimus Prime in his Vehicle Mode, which immediately began to scan him as he was quickly identified as a Cybertronian in a matter of seconds, much to her surprise. Then as she scrolled through the history browser, it began displaying information about previous Autobots, especially Optimus Prime, Cliffjumper, Arcee, Springer, Jetfire, any of the Autobots that previously appeared in Detroit in history.

"...Alright, what is this supposed to be exactly?"

"The Future."

Sari turned around, seeing Savoy holding the Truck Driver hostage as he held a gun at his neck, prompting her to hold the laptop in her hands as she flipped it shut, putting it back inside the crate.

"You know... The last time I checked, you're supposed to be dead."

Sari perked her head up, staring at Savoy in an act of defiance.

"That goes to show how much you know."

Savoy chuckled at her sarcasm, shaking his head.

"What you just saw was a device handcrafted by Lena, head founder of S.T.E.A.M, the Leader of the Cause who was arrested wrongfully for fighting for our _Human_ Rights." He then started slamming the Truck Driver's head against the table, pinning a gun at his head. "A device that was taken by our government, who is utterly naive to believe that we should align ourselves with the Autobot filth that still smothers our Planet's surface with their cursed metal."

"And Lena made this why?"

"So she could give us a way to identify any and all Cybertronians from a worldwide view, especially if any start coming into orbit. That way, we'd have a fighting chance to eliminate them before they start showing up on Earth."

"That sounds an awful lot like termination rather than self-defense. And the rest just sounds like as if it's made to hunt everyone down like animals!"

"Call it whatever you like, sweetheart, but that is virtually the key to solving Humanity's problems, and you're holding it at the palm of your hands, so I'd like you to hand it over before I smear this guy's brains all over the truck."

Sari made a step, only for Savoy's driver to appear, backing him up as he held a gun at her, much to her displeasure.

"Nuh-uh... One wrong move and we start pulling the trigger, that's how this works."

Sari tilted her head, forming a fist in her hand. "That seems unfair, given there's two against one."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I like those odds."

As they waited for the computer, Sari stared at them, figuring out when to make the right move when she heard a voice calling out to her.

_"They have no idea what you're capable of, Beta... They still have yet to experience the element of surprise, which is an advantage you should use before they swiftly and unjust."_

Sari's Optics rose out of curiosity, hearing Quintessa's voice inside her head as all the noise was suddenly drowned right out, causing her lips to form a question.

_"No, don't speak. Just listen to my voice, my Creation. Listen to me carefully and breathe."_

Sari did as she was told, closing her Optics and breathe through her Battle Mask, hearing her own breath blow out from her mouth.

_"Listen to the moist sound of your breath. It's echo resonating from you. Focus on the sound as if it were the only thing you could possibly hear as if it were the only thing you needed to cling to."_

And listen, she did as Sari continued to hear her breath move away like the wind, passing by towards the barrel of a blaster rifle.

_"Now listen to the sounds of the energy that resides from inside the blaster... Hear it's energy resonate from within, focus on the Hum it provides while your breath goes away. Feel where it is and who is being carried."_

Sari continued to have her eyes closed as she listened to the hum that Quintessa mentioned... The one that was carried by Savoy's Truck Driver as she let her hands go, feeling a sense of calm while Savoy began barking orders she could not hear from this angle.

_"Now... Picture yourself standing behind the men... As if you were there all the long, as opposed to your current position... And once you gain that picture... Open your eyes and look at what you've accomplished."_

Sari started to listen to Quintessa's words carefully as she listened to that hum, which was being blown out from the back of the rifle as she gained the picture in her head, the one Quintessa had helped her draw mentally... Then, from their point of view, Sari disappeared within a blink of an eye, much to Savoy's shock.

And finally, without realizing it, Sari appeared from behind the two as she teleported right behind them, knocking their heads together as she knocked them right out, single-handedly defeating them in combat as the Truck Driver gasped, seeing she dealt with the two with such finesse while she stood dumbfoundedly at her own victory.

"How... How the hell did you do that?!"

"...I'm not sure."

Sari shook her head, clearing any thoughts of her newfound ability as she turned to grab the laptop from inside the crate.

"This device... Where was it going?"

"...T-To the Pentagon... They wanted to have a good look at it-!"

"Wrong." Sari corrected, turning to the Driver. "This is going directly to the Autobots, and if you have any objections, then you go tell your superiors, whoever they are that they can take it up with them, okay?"

"...Okay."

"Okay, cool!" She lightly punched the driver on the shoulder. "Nice chat, have a nice day!"

She popped out of the back of the truck and started walking away, leaving the Driver to come after her.

"Wait, hold up! What are you? My cousin has seen you on the TV, and nobody knows what you are! I mean, for real, who are you?"

She stopped to turn around, hesitant to give out her real name since it was mostly a failure the first few times. Then her eyes gazed upon Quintessa, who stared at her from above as she stood her ground as if being granted permission to say her own name.

"...Beta." She told the Marine, turning to face him. "You can call me Beta... That's who and what I am."

With that said, Beta turned around and flew right out of the area, leaving the Marine stunned while reinforcements arrived on the scene, leaving Silas completely unsatisfied as he watched the events not going his way.

"Sir? What are your orders?"

Silas sighed, leaning back against his chair. "What do you think? Pull back, we're done here."

The Chopper began to turn around and exit the scene, avoiding any confrontation with the government...

* * *

Later, Sari was seen at the Garage with Raoul as they watched the news inside, seeing Savoy's arrest along with the crew responsible for the attack displayed on the screen.

"Yikes... I wouldn't want to be those Pendejos right about now."

"Neither would I."

Raoul turned around, rubbing some oil off of a greased part. "So... Beta is what everybody's calling that Cyborg Vigilante, huh?"

"Hmm... I wouldn't call her a Cyborg, because I think she's more of a Techno Organic."

"Si? And how do you know, Miss High and Mighty?"

She smirked, nodding her head. "It's just a feeling."

Raoul sighed as he set the part down. "Alright, well I'm going on break. And before I go, I should probably tell you that you have a visitor waiting for you in the back."

"Oh, cool, I was expecting to meet up with her anyway."

"Actually, the visitor is a He."

She raised a brow, turning to Raoul.

"...He who?"

"I don't know, it's just some guy in a Porsche who says he knows you."

She widened her eyes, having an idea who her visitor may possibly be as she walked out of the garage, entering the back alleyway where Jazz was seen appearing in his Vehicle Mode, having an open door waiting for her.

As she smiled, she got inside of him, closing the Driver's door shut while she sighed, seeing that she was reunited with one of her friends.

"It's good to see you again, Jazz."

"Same can be said of you, Sari." Jazz said with similar joy. "So... Beta, huh? Nice work with defending the Organics back there."

"Thanks... How was feeding the Dinobots so far?"

"Mostly a cluster since Hot Shot forgot to feed 'em. But it's all over now, and everybody's good, so we're fine."

"That's great to hear."

His rearview window perked over to Sari, taking a look at her. "Seriously though... You got yourself a whole new Designation?"

She sighed, nodding her head. "Yeah... You could say I have gotten it from inspiration..."

"From what exactly?"

"I... Prefer not to say at the moment... It's actually something I'm starting to figure out myself, someone I'm currently seeing. I don't want to talk about it yet because this one is, uh... Very personal, but when I'm ready, I'll definitely share the details with you guys." She sighed, leaning back against the Driver's seat. "So... How's everything going so far?"

"Well, pretty good for the most part; Prime and Elita got Bonded together just last Solar Cycle, so they're happy."

She chuckled, rubbing her hair. "Gosh, I'm so sorry I couldn't make it... Did you at least get my present?"

"Oh yeah... Bumblebee really appreciated that, and speaking of; he's currently getting an Upgrade from Wheeljack and Ironfist."

"Those two? Ooh, they're a force to be reckoned with."

"When it comes to Upgrades? More like scary even."

She curled her lips, looking at the windshield. "...How's Cybertron?"

"Doing fine... Most of the Repairs have been done and fixed up... You're welcome to visit us anytime you want, you know. Everybody else would be happy to see you again."

"I'm sure they would..." She pushed herself up. "But... I'm still trying to overcome issues... And I'm sure you have your own issues, as well as everyone else... And yeah, it'd be fun to have you guys by my side and all, but... I think I need to figure out how to take care of myself, for the most part, to grow without having to hold someone else's hand when it comes to being independent."

"Alright well... You know where to find us if you need us."

"And if you ever need me, you'll know where to find me."

"That's cool... But first, you mentioned you got something for us?"

"Oh yeah." Sari quickly got out her bag, getting the Laptop out and putting it in the Backseat. "This was a souvenir of S.T.E.A.M.s before it got replaced by a bunch of new wannabes. I thought you'd might want to take it back to Cybertron, have it kept in safe hands."

"Sure thing. I'm certain Optimus would know what to do with it, I trust the Bot as if I needed to depend on it."

Sari smiled as she got out of the car, but not closing it fully as she stood her ground, thinking about something in her mind.

"...Say..." She turned around, facing Jazz. "Would it be cool if we were to... Hang out from time to time? I'm available on the weekends, and you know, I'd like to see you guys every now and then, talk and stuff."

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm sure everybody would love that."

"Cool..." Sari closed the door, stepping back while nodding her head. "Cool, so... I'll see you around?"

Jazz chuckled, rolling his engine fumes. "We'll see you around. Take care, Sari!"

With that said, he drove right out of the alleyway, leaving Sari behind as she went back inside of the garage, seeing Quintessa in her Human waiting right inside to take her by surprise.

"I'm surprised you didn't mention to him about me," Quintessa said as she noticed Sari walking inside.

"Would you have tried to stop me?"

"I was merely observing, it's no consequence whatsoever." She turned around, facing Sari. "Now... Would it be okay if we talked?"

Sari sighed, nodding her head. "Yeah... Yeah, I think it's time that we started to talk. Um, can we sit down?"

"Of course."

In a short matter of time, they went over to the same counter that she spoke to Raoul from their previous conversation as they sat on the opposite ends of the table.

"So... You knew my Father?"

Quintessa sighed, nodding her head. "For a very... Very long time indeed, yes."

Sari leaned on against her chair, intent on listening to Quintessa.

"Well... What happened? My Dad never mentioned you to me, not once in my entire life. Why is that?"

Quintessa sat there silently, deathly silent as her hand began to reach out for Sari's holding her close as memories of old began to stir into her head.

"...The reason why Isaac never mentioned me is probably that... That I wiped his memory of me..."

_Sumdac Tower... Seven Years before the Autobots awaken from Stasis._

_Isaac was seen at his office making some high profile documents when he heard a knock on his door, peeking his head up to see Quintessa in her Human form as a warm smile formed on his lips._

_"You again."_

_"Hello, Isaac... You look well."_

_"As do you! You barely aged a day!"_ _He stood up, turning away from his desk to share a hug with his longtime colleague. "It's been so long... Where have you been?"_

_"Traveling around the world... And other places too." She broke off the hug. "How are you?"_

_"Fine! I was just considering contacting you about the future of this company... See, I have been sitting on the chair for a long time, and I think it's time that I started sharing it with you!"_

_Quintessa scoffed lightly, shaking her head. "Isaac, you're too kind, but that won't be necessary."_

_"Why not? I'm this close to starting a press conference, and besides, Sumdac Systems needs someone to take care of the Company even long after I'm gone!"_

_She nodded her head. "I agree... Which is why I'm telling you that someone can't be me."_

_"And what's that supposed to mean?"_

_She sighed, holding hands with him as she looked him directly in the eyes._

_"You may find this hard to process, but... This is the last time that we will ever speak to each other."_

_Isaac widened his eyes, having heard her say something he never thought would be said._

_"...You're going away?"_

_"Yes... For good this time... See, I have spent a long time helping you become the person you were destined to be, and now... I think it's time for me to move on to my own journey, to focus more on my future."_

_"So, what? You're saying goodbye?"_

_"Yes... But not without giving you a gift... A token of your reward that I believe you may find quite enlightening."_

_"Oh?" Isaac looked around as if he were searching for a Christmas Present. "Alright, well... Where is this gift?"_

_"Sitting right inside of your Laboratory, even as we speak... You won't be able to miss it, it has a unique glow to it."_

_"Well, what is it exactly?"_

_She smiled, holding his hands still. "I think it'd be more interesting if you were to see it for yourself... And I have faith that you'll be able to take care of that gift even long after I'm gone."_

_"After you're gone? Why? Is it important?"_

_"Yes... Because that is also part of your journey Isaac... Something I'm not able to join you, as much as I want to."_

_"Well... What should I do? Everything I have ever learned, I've learned it from you... And you know so much."_

_"And that's partly the reason why I must leave now... Because you have to learn on your own... And to make sure of it..." She started wrapping her hands around his shoulders. "...I'm going to need you to forget about me."_

_"...Wait, what?"_

_Before he knew it, Isaac's eyes widened with a gasp as her entire being reverted to her Metalliac being, taking him by surprise before Quintessa's hand was placed at the back of his neck, forming a Purple glow on the back of his own scalp as his eyes went dull, mind numb from her intrusion._

_"When you wake up... You will no longer remember my own existence, nor of the moments we've shared together... When you wake up, everything I have ever taught you, you will think of it as something you taught yourself... And soon enough, you will have taught yourself many things, to a point where you will no longer need me as a teacher."  
_

_She started to lay him down on the floor, his eyes still dull as he felt every memory of Quintessa beginning to be erased from his mind._

_"When you wake up, you will find our Child waiting for you in the Lab... It's activation waiting for your touch, big or small... And once the Child awakens, you must care for it for as long as you can, until the Child has grown to a point where it no longer needs your protection... You must love it as you have loved me, not out of my own request, but because of the heart that resides within you."_

_With her word resonated into his barely conscious mind, her lips began to touch his as Isaac's mind began to fall into its brief slumber, having felt the connection he had with her before eventually forgetting all about it in the end as she ended the kiss, letting him go._

_"Goodbye, Isaac... May your Journey last until the very end of your Life-Cycle."_

_With enough words said, Quintessa began to revert back into her Human Form, walking away as Isaac woke up, groaning at the fact that he found himself lying on the floor with no memory of what transpired... However, he did find a flashing light at the end of the hallway, making him walk out of the office to check out his Lab._

_Entering the lab, he found a small Little Body Like Liquid Metal, taking great interest in it as he slowly moved on to touch the Protoform, setting into motions of things yet to come as Isaac received a shock and fell to the floor unconscious... With Quintessa baring witness behind the scene._

Quintessa sighed as Sari stared at her, having heard her own story of the last time she had spoken with her Father while the thought brought back memories of old.

"...You made my Father forgot all about you? Why?"

Quintessa still held her hand, turning to face her Daughter as they continued to sit together.

"...When you're as ancient as the Stars, you tend to bear witness to time itself going fast quick rapidly..." Her eyes rolled down, turning a plant that has been sitting in the pot for some time. "And as you bear witness, you tend to notice the many friends you've made in life... Grow old, beyond the average age of living... And then to a point where you're forced to sit and observe the life slowly dim from the eyes, watching them drift into the afterlife."

She set the plant down, turning back to Sari as she continued to listen to her words.

"For my People... _Our_ People, I should say... That's the curse of Immortality... To watch and observe as life is born, only to die by Time's self-righteous hands, having to learn the hard way that nothing ever lasts forever." She leaned back against her stool. "For Humans, some would deem it unfair for a Cybertronian to have such a trait... But others, they'd find it as a gift... For Cybertronains, beings such as you and I, have a much longer life-span than any other being in the entire Universe... To cherish every moment, feel every moment spent, to know how little we are despite how big we seem."

Sari sighed heavily, having heard Quintessa's speech as she continued to hold her hands from across the table.

"...Why are you here? Why now, after all this time?"

She turned to look at her, feeling like the right moment to state her intentions.

"...Because I need your help, Beta... You see, a long time ago, I had... Something was stolen from me, something that belongs to me by Birthright... And for a long time, I've been trying to find a way to reclaim that Birthright, though it is rather difficult because it requires a process that takes time and effort to consume... And for it to work, I need your help to make the process come into fruition."

"Okay..." Sari nodded her head. "Okay, and what is your Birthright exactly?"

"...My Home... My Planet was seized a long time ago, and I'd like it back."

Sari sighed, taking a deep breath as she nodded her head.

"...Alright... How can I help?"

"Not, now, Daughter." Quintessa smiled, letting go of her hand. "But when the time is right, I will find you... And when I do, I'll be happy to show the steps needed to work. I look forward to spending our time together, as I have enjoyed it with your Father."

Sari nodded her head, smiling as she felt that Motherly Love spread on her very essence. "I can't wait... Mom."

Quintessa nodded, making her exit as Sari watched her leave the Garage and out into the Open World.

* * *

Later, Quintessa was seen inside of an undisclosed location as she maintained her Human Form, looking around the area as she looked to be in a place of business.

"...I know you're here... There's no need to hide."

She turned her head to the dark, from within came none other than Silas as he approached the Female in an unsatisfied expression in his figure.

"You let the Girl take what belongs to M.E.C.H... What was that for?"

Quintessa turned her body to face Silas. "I did what I had to do in order to maintain the trust she has in me."

"And because of that, the Autobots have the one thing we needed to wipe out their very presence from the face of the Earth, all because you wanted to get friendly with a Machine that everyone believes is Dead."

The Quintesson raised a brow, tilting her head. "Is there something you'd like to add, Silas?"

"Yeah, a lot of somethings." He started walking towards her. "You know, my spies had informed me that you had some personal encounter with Sumdac one, too many times... Especially when you met with her at that Garage downtown. Now, I don't know the exact origin of this relationship, but one thing's for sure is that she knows where to find the Device, and how we can steal it back."

"No... She is not to be touched."

"And why is that?"

"Because I said so."

"Because you-?" Silas let out a bitter disgusted laugh. "Because you said so? Well, you know what?" He started approaching her a lot more. "You say a lot of things, yet I'm not seeing results, so I'm just about tempted to march right into that Apartment and have her cut open like a pig-!"

Before he could spell out any more of his threats, Quintessa's hand reached out for his throat, making him be lifted up in the air as Silas winced in pain, seeing her return to her Metallic Green Form, all while she started crushing the life from his own breath.

"You do not presume to question my orders. I am Eternal, you are Mortal, therefore I have vast superiority than any of you Humans could possibly imagine."

As Silas choked, feeling the life drain from his soul, Quintessa tossed him against the wall, bruising him roughly as he coughed, breathing intensely while he clung to his throat, feeling the air return to his body as Quintessa knelt down to his current level.

"You are not to harm her... You will not lay a finger on her, nor will you come into contact with her under any circumstance unless I deem it appropriate... If I find out that you have disregarded my order, I will personally see to it that your entire organization, this entire rebellion of yours, will suffer for a lifetime of existence, _do I make myself clear?"_

Silas continued to cough while he simply nodded his head, turning his head as he slowly regained his breath.

"You... You couldn't make the picture any more clearer than that, lady."

As he knelt on the floor, Quintessa returned to her Human Form as she stood up, observing the Leader of M.E.C.H. while she stood in her current position.

"...I know my methods seem entirely unorthodox, and I don't expect you to understand them all despite being an experienced tactician... But you can rest assured that I make good on my promise when I tell you that we'll both get what we want... It's only a matter of time until we reach our end goals."

* * *

_Cybertron... 6 Months Later._

The scene takes place back in the Metroplex as Optimus and Rodimus were seen fighting to the death, with one Prime being under Quintessa's spell while the other is trying to make him regain his senses while he used his Crossbow to combat Optimus's, Star Saber.

Optimus of course, given how much power he wields, does not hold back against his assaults as he pushed Rodimus back, swinging his Weapon at him furiously, with such rage that is both disciplined and extroverted that even Megatron would find it amusing... If he could while sharing one Processor with Ratchet at the current moment as Quintessa hovered to watch.

"Optimus, stop!" Rodimus growled, having Optimus cut him on his own chest. "Optimus, you have to listen to me!"

Optimus would not listen however as he pushed Rodimus back, shoving him to the floor so he could stab him right into the chest with the Saber. Rodimus was quick to react, however, since he rolled over to let the blade strike into the ground, giving Rodimus the opportunity to use his Crossbow's String to hold Optimus down by making a flip behind his back and tying the strings on his neck.

Optimus widened his Purple Optics at that as his Blue Servos held onto his neck, Rodimus continued to hold him in this position as he intended to make him lose enough battery power to have him fall into Stasis, tightening his grip as Rodimus did not hold back in his current course of action.

"Trust me... You may not like it now, but it's for your own GOOOOAAHH!"

Optimus gripped on the Strings and in a matter of seconds, he flipped Rodimus over, throwing him right out of the window as Rodimus fell down several feet in the air, landing right into the balcony, smashing through several pillars on the way down.

Once he landed on the balcony, he crashed through a ceiling window, shattering the glass as he landed right on top of an Autobot Symbol... The Chosen One looking tired and beaten to a pulp as he got onto his knees, panting on his own Intake as he regained some strength to get up.

At least he was going to when a Grappler Cable wrapped itself Rodimus's neck, tightening it enough to make him choke as he widened his Optics, grabbing his own neck while he was dragged, pulled by Optimus as he had followed him down into the Balcony, still intent on putting his own head on a platter.

Once he got close enough, Optimus had his back faced against Rodimus's own back, still pulling on the Grappler to continue choking the Flaming Prime to death.

"I'm going to kill you," Optimus said with no absolute sign of stopping as he continued his assault. "And when you die, you would die all for a struggle that is purely meaningless."

Rodimus simply choked at the thought, causing his base instinct to fight back as he tried reaching for his Crossbow, which was kicked away during the struggle as he had no way to put his hands into their grip. With nothing else to do, Rodimus simply just sat there, literally fighting to maintain his Function as he slowly began to blackout, knowing the Red and Blue Prime wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Just when he felt like the end was near, Optimus was suddenly struck by a Wrecking Ball, causing Rodimus to fall back onto his knees gasping for air with his Optics widened as Bulkhead arrived with Jazz and Bumblebee to the rescue.

"Sorry to do this, Bossbot, but you'll thank me later." Bulkhead said as he kept swinging his Wrecking Ball at Optimus, who got Wrecked a second time as Jazz moved on to check on Rodimus.

"Yo, you good bro?"

Rodimus coughed, holding his throat as he turned to face Jazz. "You have... No idea how good it is to see you again."

"Hey, just be lucky when we showed up. And you can thank Red for this later when we get to a safe distance."

Bumblebee began making a small beep, turning to Rodimus while using a radio box to voice out quotes from a TV show.

_"I'm Looking For The Doctor."_

Rodimus widened his Optics, knowing who Bee was referring to.

"Oh Scrap... Uh, guys about Ratchet-!"

"He's right here!"

Within a blink of an eye, Sari appeared through teleportation as she helped Ratchet/Megatron relocate into the balcony as everyone turned to bear witness to their horrific convergence.

"And from where I'm standing, he's not exactly looking too good!"

Bulkhead widened his Optics, looking at Ratchet and Megatron.

"Is that... Ratchet... And Megatron?!"

"Yep, courtesy of my Mother, folks, give a round of applause."

Jazz knelt down, hearing both Decepticon and Autobot's whimpering voice colliding into one as their suffering was heard by the group.

"Jeez... What did she do to them?"

"I don't know." Rodimus got back onto his Pedes. "But if the Decepticons find out what happened, they're going to through a fit."

"That is if any of them are still roaming freely. Quintessa put in a lot of effort, and it's my fault for helping her."

The Autobots turned to Sari, hearing her own guilt being expressed out in the open.

"Come on, Sari," Bulkhead said, turning to her. "It ain't your fault."

"But it is... I _brought_ her here, she made me bring her here!"

"Did I?"

Everyone turned around, seeing the one responsible for so much chaos as Quintessa hovered from above, approaching the group while acting like royalty.

"From what I recall, you helped me out of your free will... I have no recollection of forcing you to do something that wasn't your choice thereof."

Sari turned to her, angered at her very presence as she took a couple of steps, facing her.

"...I let you into my life... I trusted you as I trusted my friends, I treated you like you were family, and you just took advantage of all it."

"Daughter, I never took advantage-!"

"You _used_ me!" Sari yelled, letting out an emotional roar. "You convinced me that you were this helpless person that had her Planet taken away, but instead, _you_ were the one that ended up taking Cybertron away because _you_ wanted to be so arrogantly _selfish_!"

With no time to waste, she unleashed her fury, shooting blasts at Quintessa as she knocked her to the ground, continuing to let out a barrage of blasts at the one she trusted.

"You lied to me, you betrayed me, and you took away a home that belonged to my friends!"

As she let out another shot, Quintessa quickly shielded herself, blocking Sari's attacks as she stood up, holding her ground.

"I did no such thing! Cybertron was mine long before the Created stole it from me!"

"Because you and your people _Enslaved_ them!"

"Because they were our property! We were the ones that brought them life, and they thanked us by stealing what was ours! I am not the one who's being selfish, it is _they_ who are being selfish!"

Sari scoffed, shaking her head out of anger. "If that is what you choose to believe, then you have zero wisdom to share with me considering how much damage you caused!"

As she tried approaching "Mom", Optimus grabbed Sari with his bare hand, catching her off guard as his Purple Optics glared out into the small Techno Organic.

"You will abide by our Creator's word, whatever the consequence may be..." Optimus said lowly as he stared out into Sari, who was saddened by his current state of mind while struggling to get out of his grip.

"Optimus... Optimus, listen to yourself! This isn't you-!"

Before she could plead further, Bumblebee fired upon his own Dad, making Prime let her go as he activated his Sabers, attacking Optimus who engaged in a small duel with each other.

Bumblebee moved on to press the offensive, swinging his Blades down in a small circle before pressing on to hit him by the knee, moving to incapacitate him, but not kill. That was rendered futile when Optimus stood back, letting go one hand on the handle of the Star Saber to hold onto one of Bumblebee's bare Servos, holding him in the air so he could give him a face butt, knocking him down into the ground as Sari watched in horror.

"Bumblebee!"

As he fell, Prime dragged him by the back and slammed his face against the wall, right before Bee quickly activated Battlemask and shielded himself from the impact. Before he could further damage, Bulkhead moved in to swing his Wrecking Ball at the Prime, who dodged the attack so he could grab him by the wire and pull the Green Bot close the elbow him in the face.

While Bulkhead hit the ground, Jazz came into the fight and attack him with his Nun-Chucks, defending Bumblebee and Bulkhead as he took their place. Once the Cyber Ninja pushed back the possessed Prime, he moved to kick him by the chest, only for Optimus to grab him by the leg, pushing Jazz to the ground, punching him in the face repeatedly before Rodimus jumped on his back, pulling him away from the White Autobot.

Rodimus clung to him as he started punching Optimus by the head, intending to make him feel battered, but he was pulled back, getting slammed against the wall brutally, denting his Spoiler further while Optimus grabbed his weapon, intending to stab the Chosen One by the Spark, but not before Bumblebee quickly intervened and jump kicked him by the face.

Optimus fell on his knees after that attack, as Bumblebee landed on the ground, Prime began to move to strike back, only to get hit by the Magnus Hammer, which was possessed by his Son sometime prior to this very moment as Optimus was flipped sideways, falling onto the ground from that impact. Of course, Optimus picked himself back up, turning to face the Autobots in fury when Sari showed up and blasted right at his Optics, blinding him temporarily as he screamed in pain, covering his Optics while standing back to give them time to recuperate.

"We can't fight him," Sari said, standing back. "Optimus has become too brutal, he'll rip us apart before we could talk some sense into him."

"All the more reason you must surrender," Quintessa suggested as she appeared before them once more. "Desist, you will be treated fairly, all of you... Persist, and there will come judgment without mercy."

As she made her threat clear, Knights began to appear on the balcony, surrounding the group as they huddled together, feeling a little outnumbered given their current situation.

"Okay, fellas," Rodimus spoke first, grabbing his Crossbow. "I'm all up for ideas if anybody has any..."

Bulkhead moved to pick Ratchet/Megatron up, holding them by their shoulders as Jazz, Bumblebee, and Rodimus leaned against each other, Sari stood her ground, preparing to fight as she continued to stare right at Quintessa, the one she thought she could depend on.

"I already told you before, Daughter... This is something that was inevitable, you can't stop this."

Sari sighed, shaking her head as she closed her eyes, calming herself down momentarily.

"...Maybe not..." Her eyes reopened. "But that doesn't mean we can't stop trying."

Within a matter of seconds, the Knights all charged right at the group, who suddenly disappeared as Sari used her technique to teleport themselves off the balcony, leaving Quintessa to bite the dust as Optimus regained his sight, his Optics still having a Purple Hue into them.

"They've escaped... Shall I pursue them, your highness?"

Quintessa shook her head, turning around. "No... They can keep running for as long as they like, it means nothing."

As she turned around, she activated a Quintesson hologram to display a screen that highly resembles a technology that was built originally on Earth... The very device that Sari once gave Jazz to so it would be brought to Cybertron, which is now deemed very dangerous at this very moment.

"The tools the Humans have given us will be enough to track down all the rest... And once they are found, there will be nothing that will stand in my way..."

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for waiting so patiently, sorry for the hold-up! I wanted to post this yesterday, but I got preoccupied with my mind lately, but I've gotten back on track.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this Episode! Let me know what you guys think at the bottom of the screen, and I'll see you all next time, so stay tuned for more Transformers Animated!**

**PEACE!**


	3. Chief Medical Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 Months before Cybertron's Fall and his eventual sickening Merge with Megatron, Ratchet tries to balance his life with Arcee and being a Chief Medical Officer when Lockdown and Swindle show up to cause some trouble.

Episode 3: Chief Medical Babysitter

**Alright, this is a lot shorter than I'd wanted it to be, but you know, I've been feeling kind of rusty lately, so for this episode, I'm gonna try it short for old time's sake.**

**Also, just a little warning for anyone reading, I can't say the full details of what transpires, but I can say the beginning will be very, very intense, so you should probably brace yourselves for what comes.**

**As usual, all Characters belong to Cartoon Network and Hasbro!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Detroit... Present Day._

The Junkyard looked awfully quiet despite being filled with dozens of Autobots as Arcee was seen standing right next to Omega Supreme, who is currently active in his Alt Mode in disguise as she sat inside of the cockpit, looking over images of herself and Ratchet together as the interstellar chatter on the Cybernet started to go into a frenzy.

"Mayday, mayday, this is Code Red Alert! I repeat, Code Red Alert!"

"This is Vector Sigma. I'm having trouble contacting Cybertron, Permission to enter the Planet, over."

"Vector Sigma, this is Alpha IX, telling you to stand down. We've recently received a transmission from Rodimus Prime, requesting all Autobots to stay clear of Cybertron, over."

Alpha IX, what is going on Cybertron? Is there another siege going on or something?"

"Negative, it's worse than that. Cybertron is said to have fallen."

" _Fallen?_ How is that remotely possible?"

"Where's Optimus Prime? I'd like to get a hold of him."

"Why isn't anyone telling us the answers? I've got three Bots that just came from Cybertron entering Velocitron, and they're shaking like a Sharkticon!"

"Nobody hasn't heard from him ever since the communications blackouts, just what the Frag is going on?!"

Everybody's voices tensed up from the extremities of the situation that they've been put through that even Arcee had to shut off the comms just to be left in silence, allowing her to think, to reflect as Omega's voice echoed in the halls.

"Arcee... The Transwarp Portal from Cybertron just activated. They have news about Ratchet."

Arcee's Optics perked up, having heard Ratchet's name out loud as she jumped right out of the cockpit in a hurry.

"Where?"

Omega Supreme's landing ramp peered itself down on the Earth's Surface, allowing Arcee to exit swiftly as she headed outside, turning to Chromia and Windblade, both of whom were seen conversing together about their shared experiences.

"Chromia, Windblade. Omega Supreme told me the others have news about Ratchet, is he here?"

The two turned around, facing the Pink Femme as Chromia stood up.

"Arcee, I... We're not even sure, but Wheeljack's checking on them now-!"

"Okay, then where is Wheeljack?!"

"Over here!"

Arcee turned around, facing Wheeljack being accompanied by Crosshairs, Minerva, and Hot Shot as he walked over to Arcee."

"Sorry if I kept anyone waiting! I was just bringing in the rest for a quick update. Is everybody in attendance?"

Crosshairs folded his Servos, making a disgruntled huff out of his Intake. "Depends if we can be allowed to call it _everybody."_

Wheeljack sighed sadly, having his own depressing thoughts about his fellow Autobots not being able to escape the onslaught that transpired prior to the emergency retreat on Earth.

"Right, so... A little heads up, we're bringing in some guests-!"

Arcee perked her head up. "Ratchet?!"

Wheeljack blinked, slightly nodding his head. "Um... Yes, and no."

Hot Shot widened his Optics, giving off a nervous expression "Oh Scrap, Megatron?!"

"Also yes and no, not quite."

Windblade raises a brow. "What's that supposed to mean exactly?'

"Well..."

A loud scream erupted from inside the building, causing everyone outside to turn their heads around, seeing that trouble was going as Arcee started to run inside.

"Ratchet?! Is that Ratchet?!"

"Well, yes, but-!"

Arcee didn't bother listening as she normally would as she pushed Wheeljack out of her path "I have to see him!"

Wheeljack widened his Optics, shaking his head. "I-I don't think that's a good idea-!"

Windblade followed Arcee inside, being tagged along by Chromia. "Wheeljack, someone is screaming."

"Well, yes, but that's because-!"

Once Arcee opened the door wide, everyone was in for bizarre sightseeing as they saw something that is disturbingly haunting.

"...Oh, Primus."

What lied inside was Ratchet merged together Megatron, having each of their bodies split together as one as they each contorted in pain, struggling to be released as Rodimus and Bulkhead quickly held him down from Servo to Pede. Even Bumblebee has trouble trying to hold their Helms as everyone stared in shock.

**"AAARRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Hot Shot released his own Oli Drink, frozen as he stood along with Minerva and Brawn to discover a fate much worse than death.

"Oh my god."

"By Kup's Cigar..."

"Professor?"

_"Megatron?!"_

Windblade walked inside, seeing the Tyrant merged with the Medic as Wheeljack quickly walked inside to push everyone back.

"Yes, and no, that's what I've been trying to tell you, actually..."

Arcee gasped, covering her Derma.

"What... What happened to Ratchet?"

Chromia stepped forward. "And how is he merged with Megatron?"

Windblade observed the merge, seeing Megatron/Ratchet writhe in the struggle as they seemed to suffer externally and internally.

"...Given how much that Witch is capable of, I'll give you one solid guess."

**"Ar... Cee..."**

Arcee blinked, having heard Ratchet's voice colliding with Megatron's as she stepped towards the horrendous hybrid.

"R... Ratchet?"

**"Ar... Cee..."**

Arcee gasped, having heard him... Them, calling her out as she started walking over, only to be intercepted by Jazz.

"Whoa, slow down, 'Cee."

"Jazz, get out of my way."

"I can't let you pass, and you know that."

"Ratchet is calling for me!"

"And so is Megatron!"

Sari stood up, turning to the Pink Teacher.

"Arcee, come on, you know this is dangerous! I mean, just look at him... Or them... Look at Ratchet mostly, just think about him-!"

"I am thinking about him, Sari! And I think that maybe he needs my help!"

**"Ar... Cee..."**

"Just listen to him! He never sounded like this before!"

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure that's because he never had another half of Megatron attached to his entire being stuck to him!" Jazz sighed, rubbing his Helm. "I mean, for all we know, Megatron's probably in control, manipulating you so he could hurt you!"

**"Arcee..."**

With Megatron's half of his brute force, he and Ratchet began to push themselves further away from the table, leaving the Autobots' job to restrain them harder than it needs to be.

"Uh, guys? I don't think we can keep this up!" Bulkhead grunted as he closed his Optics. "We might need something to hold them down!"

Rodimus groaned as he barely kept up withholding Ratchet and Megatron's Pedes down on the table. "Can someone get us some Stasis Cuffs around here?!"

"Too late!"

Without much effort, Megatron/Ratchet thrashed themselves off of Rodimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead, allowing themselves to stand right back up through a frantic struggle for control as Arcee stood back while everyone else tensed up for a fight.

**"Arcee!"**

"Slag, here we go!" Wheeljack as he lowered his Optics.

"Everyone stand down!" Arcee intervened, raising her hands up. "We have to talk to him, maybe Ratchet's trying to talk to us!"

"Or maybe Megatron's trying to kill us!" Rodimus assumed as he activated his Crossbow. "Arcee, stand back!"

"No! Not unless there's a chance either one of them is trying to communicate with us, and we won't find out if we don't give Ratchet the chance to try!"

She turned around, facing the merged Cybertronians as she regained some parts of her composure.

"Ratchet, stop! I'm here... We're all here, we can hear you."

 **"Arcee..."** Megatron/Ratchet fell on their knees, each of them twitching their Optics as they tried being adjusted to their current condition. **"Arcee, he... Help..."**

Everyone started turning their heads, hearing the Mech starting to beg for help as Arcee let out a hopeful smile.

"Yes... Yes, of course, we'll help! Just... Why don't you just tell us what to do? Give us a context on how to help you, we can try to figure it out!"

 **"...K... K..."** The Mechs began mumbling their words as if one of them didn't quite agree with the other's argument.

"Ratchet, what? What is it? What are you trying to-?"

Megatron's hand that still held his Cannon began to raise itself, causing Rodimus to pull Arcee back as the hand shook in mid-air, almost seeming as if they were trying to shoot at the Autobots... But much to a more terrifying revelation, the hand continued to turn the Cannon towards another target... Megatron and Ratchet's own head.

**"Kill... Me...!"**

As they said their sentence, the Cannon began to power itself up, gathering a Purple Energy as Arcee cried out, calling Ratchet's name out of fear while the weapon was seconds away from putting a hole into their shared Processor.

But then quickly, Rodimus moved and pulled the Cannon upwards, allowing it to put a hole the ceiling rather than painting the walls with their shared Energon as everyone, without any sign of hesitation, began to make it their job to restrain the Merged Cybertronians that recently attempted suicide.

**"Kill me... _Kill me...!"_**

"Professor, stop it!"

"Hold them down!"

**"Kill me!"**

"Alright, let's put them inside of Omega Supreme! He has tougher security protocols, he can hold them down until they cool it!"

"Someone help me out here!"

**"Kill me!"**

Arcee just stood there, frozen helplessly as she watched the Mech she loves fused with the other she hates trying to kill themselves with Megatron's Cannon as Chromia walked over to her, placing a gentle hand around her shoulder.

"Alright, let's go. You don't need to see this."

The Blue Femme pulled Arcee away gently as Ratchet/Megatron continued to be held down by the Autobots as their combined voices continued to declare the same chant that made the Merged Cybertronians' intention quite clear.

**"Kill me! Kill me! _KILL ME!"_**

* * *

_Cybertron... 5 Months Ago..._

"Okay... Kill me... Please, someone, just kill me already, because is this numbing my own Processor right here!"

Ratchet was seen on Cybertron standing in front of his desk full of nothing but absolute paperwork that he has to file as he scratched on his Helm, hearing Red Alert walk by him with a smile.

"You just got the latest pile of data you have to sort through?"

"Yup... And to think it Prime once told me that it wouldn't be as easy as it looked when I was offered a position as Chief Medical Officer."

"Well, welcome to being a Medic Bot in Iacon. It's not exactly the same as being a Medic during a war, or maybe being off Planet, but it's a pretty casual job for Bots who prefer getting bored to death."

Ratchet sighed, shaking his head.

"Alright, is this everything? All the Bots' I need to know about in this pile?"

"That's all of it. Everybody that's in dire need of diagnostics check-up and repairs, all added into the folder."

"Jeez... This is gonna be a long day."

As they conversed, First Aid walked right inside the office, approaching the two higher authoritative Autobots.

"Uh, hi! Ratchet, Red Alert. Wait, do I call you Red? Rodimus Prime calls you Red. Wait, is that more of a personal relationship kind of thing?"

Red Alert rolled her Optics at his flakiness, smiling at the youth he carries.

"Red's fine. What's up?"

First Aid cleared his throat. "Ah, where to start... Uh, you remember Huffer and Pipes? The Autobot Twins overseeing the repairs out here in Iacon? They had an accident, they could use some medical assistance right about now."

Ratchet got up, listening to his Servos making the same creaks it produces whenever he moves each time as he walked out getting his toolkit.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Show me where those two Bucketheads are."

Ratchet got out of the facility, following Red Alert and First Aid out as he entered the camps where the Iaconian residents are seen sleeping on the streets waiting for their homes to be rebuilt.

As they walked, they entered a tent where Huffer and Pipes were seen lying on separate Berths constantly arguing with each other for the accident.

"What the Frag are you talking about? Telling me it's _my_ fault!"

" _You_ were supposed to watch out for signs of Oil leaking! That was your job while fixing up the fuel engine!"

"Sure, Pipes! Sure, just like _you_ were supposed to work on the Transit Systems, which are directly linked to the trains!"

"Like you give a Slag about working! All you were complaining about before this was whenever you could go back to sleepin' at the Apartment! Now you're complaining to me about-!"

"HEY!"

The two turned around, facing Ratchet who started walking inside of the tent.

"Just what in tarnation is going on in here? What happened to you two?!"

The twins groaned, having heard the question said out loud as this caused the argument to resume once again.

"Okay, so Huffer was supposed to watch over the Fuel-!"

"No, Pipes was supposed to check the Fuel Balance, making sure that it never got overheated!"

"Oh, don't you be putting the blame on _Me!"_

"I can blame you however I want! This is your fault!"

"No, it's your fault!"

"No, it's _your_ fault!"

"No, it's _YOUR_ fault!"

"Okay, don't you dare yell at me!"

The Brothers continued to yell at each other loudly, blatantly ignoring the others standing in their tent as a Green Autobot with a Cannon on his shoulder walked inside, approaching the medics.

"Autobot Trooper, Hound. Reporting for duty, Chief Medical Officer, sir."

Ratchet turned around, looking directly at Hound.

"What happened with these two?"

"Fuel accident, sir. These Bots were working at the Transit System when one of the fuel deposits on the train imploded, taking off their Pedes in the end. These two would have been scorched entirely if I hadn't pulled them out of there."

"Any idea how long ago this happened?"

"Around 3 Cycles ago, sir."

"Have they've been arguing this long too?"

"Accurately the same time, sir."

First Aid raised his Visor up high.

"Yikes... They haven't tried to strangle each other, have they?"

"HEY! I heard that! And for the record, Pipes and I don't hate each other _that_ much!"

"Even though sometimes you feel like you wanna."

"Suck a Pipe, Pipes!"

"Huff all you want, Huffer! I know it's your fault, to begin with!"

"Oh, for the love of Cybertron, I told you it's not my fault-!"

"Alright, I've had enough of this!"

Ratchet opened up the toolbox and pressed two gag clamps on their mouths, silencing Huffer and Pipes' argument as their voices were muffled against the metal holding their Dermas shut.

"The two of you overgrown Mechs wanna act like Sparklings, then each of you crybabies gets a pacifier! The less gentle kind of I say so myself! Now both of you hold still while we operate on your Pedes!"

The Chief Medical Officer turned around, facing Red Alert and First Aid still remaining inside of the tent.

"Red Alert, First Aid, help me set up procedure. This is gonna take a while, so let's get started already."

"Sure thing, Ratchet."

"Right on it, boss!"

Hound stood attentively as he paid attention to the Medics doing their work.

"Sir, is there anything else I can do for you? Anything at all?"

"Yeah, two things." Ratchet got out a blow torch. "First and foremost; Stop calling me, "Sir". Ratchet is just fine, thank you very much, and secondly; you can help us by making sure no one else acts like an idiot and ends up in another accident. I don't wanna have to stitch any more Bots up today."

"Yes, si-!" Hound paused, stopping himself from finishing that sentence as he closed his Optics briefly, inhaling through his Intake before exhaling to open his Optics back up. "Yes, Ratchet. I'll have my squad out on patrol in no time."

Hound exited the tent, leaving the doctors to do their work as they began repairing Huffer and Pipes moaning directly into their clamps.

"The New Bot seems to be adaptable." Red Alert said, taking off the broken pieces of Pipes' Pede. "He almost looks like he just graduated directly from the Academy."

"That's because he did." Ratchet began working on one of Huffer's wire cables. "Hound just came directly for duty after graduation, was one of the few who defended Cybertron from the Decepticon Siege over the Planet back when the Fallen was still around. Rumor has it he managed to keep all of his Platoonmates alive and functioning despite the brutal assault they took during that time."

First Aid mused in astonishment, amazed by Hound's reputation.

"Wow... The Mech must be that good if Ultra Magnus vouched for him on the team."

"Actually, Optimus Prime did the deed himself. He saw Hound's records, knew that he was a good fit without having to think twice about it." Ratchet set the wires together, turning his attention to Pipes. "First Aid, tend to Huffer, check on his pain levels."

First Aid nodded his head, turning to the Orange Mech as he ran some data on him, Ratchet helped Red Alert cut out the broken Pede of Pipes and replace it with a new one.

"So you seem to be taking this job better than average for the most part." Red Alert added, assisting Ratchet the best way possible. "Most Bots I worked with would normally complain about it because of the crowds."

"Well, I don't care much about the numbers." Ratchet started using the blow torch to weld the Pede tight together smoothly. "Everywhere I go, it's the same Repair Bot Crew, with an added amount of hands."

"And what about Arcee?" Red Alert asked. "How is she taking her new position so far?"

Ratchet scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Honestly... That Femme's taking it like a Velocitronian Champion."

"I'd bet." Red Alert peered behind Ratchet, noticing a monitor that suddenly became active. "Speaking of which, I believe you're getting a call."

Ratchet turned around, seeing the audio transmission being sent personally to him as he dropped his activities immediately.

"Red Alert, First Aid, take over for me. I'll be handling communications in the meantime."

"Sure thing, Bossbot!"

Ratchet groaned, turning around to bang at First Aid's head. "Don't call that!" He turned around, leaving the Minibot alone. "That's Optimus Prime's nickname, not mine."

Ratchet turned over to the monitor, connecting his motherboard with the computer so he could tune out the audio with only himself and the caller as he answered the transmission.

"I was wondering when you'd start making the call."

A voice breathed softly, having a familiar sweet voice that Ratchet has grown accustomed to.

"Sorry, it took me so long, Ratchet. I've been so busy with work, I could barely have the chance to contact you."

"No need to apologize, Arcee," Ratchet reassured with a smile. "You have your duties as I have mine."

"Of course." Arcee cleared her throat for a moment. "So, how is your Solar Cycle so far?"

"Oh, the usual. Bots in the camp are getting into accidents, so I have to come in and patch them up so they can break their Servos all over again. How's your day?"

"Fine. The recovery effort is a lot difficult than I thought it would be."

"Well, considering the Decepticons from the 2nd Dimension have done their jobs out here, I'd say this is just the main dinner course. I'm only sorry about how you're going through with this right now."

"It's alright, Ratchet. Besides, I missed my chance at helping Cybertron recover from the Great War. Helping it recover from the Siege, well... It actually helps me make up for lost time."

"Well, in that case, I'm glad you're right where you need to be."

"Yeah... Me too."

Ratchet sighed, rubbing his head. "Say uh... How do you feel about... Finding a place for us? Like we talked about before?"

"Really? Now? Isn't that too soon?"

"I don't know... I just think that since nothing's going on, and everything has been quiet on Cybertron lately that we could start trying to build that cornerstone we've meaning to procreate. There are a few places that are opening up near Fortress Maximus that I've noticed... Maybe you and I could start looking into that once we're through with today, use up some of that free time on our hands."

Arcee smiled, nodding her head. "I'd like that, Ratchet." She turned around. "Hey, I've got to go. I have a job to do."

"Of course. I'll let you get right to it."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon, Ratchet."

Arcee hung up the call as she was seen sighing heavily, rubbing her Helm while she was located at TransTech, going over paperwork with Cliffjumper and Mirage as the Bots helped the many denizens of Cybertrons seek employment the best they could offer as she returned to her station, assisting the Mech up front.

"Alright, sir... What kind of employment do you seek?"

"Uh... I'm hopin' to get the Server position if possible."

"Oh, um... I'm sorry, I think all the available positions just got taken up."

"Alright... Uh, what about... Frag it, what about Janitorial Service?"

"Give me on Nano-Click." Arcee started running through her folders, seeing the positions of a janitor. "Alright... Well, there are 23 options of Janitorial Services, one of them is closest to here."

"What's that?"

"The Metroplex, I believe."

"Perfect, I'll take that."

"Great! Let me just get your signature, and we'll have you get started."

Arcee waited for the Cybertronian to write down his signature so the next Bot in line could attempt at getting a job as Mirage walked over to her, tapping right on her shoulder.

"Alright, I'll take over, thank you."

"Sure thing."

Arcee allowed Mirage to take over as she turned to Cliffjumper, who was going over some analytical data while she folded her Servos, standing next to him.

"So... How are we? Are we pushing through the boundaries yet?"

"Not even in the slightest," Cliffjumper said as he shook his head. "The Unemployment Rate has only been reduced to a mere 10%."

"Alright... What's our current percentage so far?"

"Around 73% in total, based on Perceptor's calculation."

"Oh... Well, that's... Charming."

"Not really. We're still trying to grant Bots a chance to earn labor, and apparently, something's derailing that."

"And what could that possibly be?"

"I'm not sure. That's why the Elite Guard partnered themselves up with TransTech. Depth Charge believes there's a certain criminal element that's been sabotaging our efforts, keeping as many people unemployed as they could possibly can. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are currently on the job right now, but who knows how long we'll get this resolved. For all we know, Cybertron could be shattered by the time we could get the chance to repair the damages."

"Is there anything we can do?" Arcee pressed her hands on her hips. "I used to be an Intelligence Bot during the Great War. Maybe I could try looking into this."

"Sure, anything could help. You could try finding Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, they could always use an extra pair of hands, especially with such expertise."

"That'd do. Could you tell me where they are?"

"Depth Charge would know. I'd find him, he's around here giving out free Energon supplies, he shouldn't be too far."

"Alright. Could you keep me posted? See if there's any intel worth noting?"

"Will do."

"Thanks."

She left the Red Minibot, turning to exit the office to search for Depth Charge, who was doing exactly what Cliffjumper said he was doing as he helped his fellow Autobots get their needed Energon for the day.

"Remember, these things only come by through an Orbital Cycle basis! Make sure you make your rations last if you don't want to have any feelings of binge eating in your Processor!" He hand-delivered the Energon crate into Blaster's Servos. "Alright, here you go. NEXT!"

As Blaster left with his Energon, Wheelie was next in line as he pulled himself up, leaning his head on top of the table.

"Hi! Can I get some Energon, please?"

"Sure." Depth Charge went to get out a crate. "So... You got somebody watching out for you, kid?"

"Yeah... I got an entire tent of Bots looking out for me, so I'm good!"

"Alright."

As Depth Charge collected the Energon, Wheelie looked around, feeling anxious as if someone was trying to stalk him in the dark.

"Hey... Could you hurry it up? I'm kind of hungry right now."

"Cool your Tailpipe, kid." Depth Charge placed the Energon in front of Wheelie. "I've got your ration right here-!"

A blaster shot was heard, causing the crowd to scream out in panic as a supersonic dart hit Wheelie's Energon, making it glow rapidly as Depth Charge widened his Optics, quickly grabbing the small Youngling in his Servos.

"Everyone get down!"

He used his Wrist Cannons, creating a wind tunnel at the Energon to push it up in the air, allowing the crate to explode mid-air, not harming any of the Autobots in the process.

As everyone looked up in the air in shock, a dark figure in the corner of an alleyway had his cloak hidden around his being as he peered his Red Optics out into the attack before walking away in the dark, vanishing before anyone could have a chance to take a good look at him.

While the figure made the exit, everyone gathered together, stunned with disordered confusion, and fear as Arcee ran into the area, seeing Depth Charge lying on the ground.

"Depth Charge!" Arcee approached him, pulling the Autobot TransTech Leader off the ground. "What happened? I heard the screams, and the explosion, are we under attack?"

"I'm... Not sure." Depth Charge rubbed his neck. "I don't hear any more blaster fire going off, nor do I see Deceptcreeps in the air, so this must have been brief."

Arcee looked around, seeing the crowd conversing together in confusion as she tried spotting the bomber.

"He's gone, isn't he?"

"Probably so... The Slagger didn't bother sticking around for more, so I'm thinking maybe..." Depth Charge looked around, having noticed Wheelie vanished. "Hey... Where did the kid go?"

Arcee raised a brow. "Kid? What kid?"

"That Autobot Kid... The one Blurr calls Wheelie, he was just here."

Arcee widened her Optics. "Wheelie was here? Are you certain?"

"I'm as certain as I was when I caught Rattrap scavenging my own trash heap for any looted goods, right before slamming him into a cell."

"What was he doing here?"

"Getting Energon, just like everyone else."

As she stood there, contemplating her thoughts, Cliffjumper and Mirage arrived on the scene, seeing the smoke clearing up from the air.

"What was that sound? We heard explosions!"

"This is Cliffjumper! Requesting emergency response units to our position at once!"

* * *

Later, everyone was seen dealing with the incident accordingly as the entire area became a crime scene, with Optimus Prime having arrived at the site as he joined the Bots that have been witnesses to the attack beforehand.

"Are you certain this isn't a Decepticon attack?"

"If it was, then they'd normally scream it out loud." Depth Charge said, shaking his head. "I'm starting to think it's whoever's keeping Unemployment at a large percentage."

"No, it can't be it," Cliffjumper added, looking around the ash residue. "If it were the case, the attacker wouldn't have disappeared out of thin air."

Optimus folded his Servos, shaking his head. "Alright... Do we have any suspects?"

"Not at the moment, sir." Depth Charge pressed his hands on his waist. "I've got my best looking in on this. And with Arcee's help, the case could be solved a lot faster."

Optimus raised a brow at that statement.

"Arcee's joining the investigation? Since when?"

"Since she became interested in tracking down the causes of Unemployment ratings. Rumor has it people have been getting roughed up out of their jobs, being kept out for some reason by this hooded figure in the dark."

"And you think this figure is the main suspect behind all this?"

"That's not proven as of yet, but with all due respect, I'm pretty certain this has got to do with that fella. That Bot's trouble as far as I'm concerned."

"Alright... Well, where's Arcee then? I'd like for her to get a headstart on this as soon as possible."

"Oh, that's easy to answer," Mirage said with a smirk. "She's right over there with the CMO."

Optimus peered his head over to the table Depth Charge was using where Arcee was seen being tended to by Ratchet, who was gravely worried for her well being.

"Ratchet, I swear, I'm okay. I was barely here when the Energon exploded."

"You're sure? Have you looked to check for any scratches on your Armor? Perhaps even some shrapnel from that dart somehow?"

Arcee smiled, softly pulling Ratchet's Servo examining her so she could reach eye contact with him.

"This isn't a battlefield, Ratchet. We aren't on Earth or on any Planet in the known System. This was just another scare trying to lure us into fear, we can't let that pull our strings our whole lives."

Ratchet shut his Optics, sighing as he put his tools away.

"I'm sorry, Arcee... It's just this reflexive habit I've had since the beginning."

"I know... Optimus said you've had to fix everyone for a long time, even after the war ended."

Ratchet nodded his head, looking around the area.

"I thought... You know, I thought that settling down as Chief Medical Officer on Cybertron, things might be different this time."

"And it will." Arcee rubbed her hands with his. "This is only temporary... Things don't last forever, and we'll be bound to have something much different when everything returns to normal."

"Yeah... I hope you're right about that."

Optimus approached Arcee and Ratchet while they continued the conversation, unaware of his approach lingering ever close.

"Pardon my interruption." He gets their attention. "Arcee, I heard you're going to be joining TransTech on the investigation of this incident?"

She nodded her head.

"I plan on it... But first, there's something I need to do, and then I'll be able to join the Lambo Twins in no time."

"Good. Everyone in this area is getting restless, and I can't exactly use all the Elite Guard to move on into this incident without creating a panic. That's the last thing anybody needs right now."

"Good thinking, Prime. That would be too much to give away, lest there be a chance these Bots have a chance to escape off-world."

Optimus rested his Servos no his hips. "You know, if it were up to me, I'd go ahead and join you immediately. But I'm about to head back to Earth, continue negotiations with the United Nations about the Alliance. I'm close to making a compromise right now."

Arcee nodded her head. "You should go. We'll take care of this while you're away."

Optimus nodded his head. "Thank you both for understanding. And please, be careful out there."

Prime turned around and walked away, leaving the two together once again as they turned to each other to resume their conversation.

"So... When you said you had to deal with something first, did that include talking to me about this?"

"Well... Yes and no..." Arcee looked around. "Um... You didn't happen to see Wheelie on your way here, did you?"

"What? The little Youngling who's friends with Blurr? What about him?"

"Well, Blurr's been attending the same meeting as Ultra Magnus has about... The Chips, and Wheelie's been left out here for a long time trying to defend himself. Now, if there's someone out here blowing up Energon, I don't want to have to think about him being possibly caught in the crossfire."

Ratchet nodded, agreeing with what she had to say.

"Right... Better to handle it now than later." He folded his Servos. "Anything I can do to help?"

"For right now? Just make sure everybody else needs to get patched up. I'm going to look in the places Wheelie's known to hang out at, and afterward, I'm going to bring back to our camp."

"Okay then... Well, I suggest you be careful out there. A lot of crazy Bots are aching to get their Servos dirty, and I doubt they'll care when and where they'll do it."

"I've handled worse." She planted a smooth kiss on Ratchet's cheek. "I'll be back before you know it!"

* * *

Later, Arcee walked down into the narrow corners of Iacon as Polyhex continues to be in repair, moving past the White Tapes covered walls to hide the scars of the Siege from broad daylight, something no one would remember having any joy come out of it.

As she continued to explore the nearly empty street, she looked around for any signs of Wheelie as she entered the former Orion Pax Memorial Park, which is now converted into a Memorial of the fallen Autobots that died during the Siege, which is hinted even further as she walked past a mural displaying designations carved into the stone.

Once she crossed the park, she entered a building that was considered off-limits due to restriction notices taped all over as she walked inside, pressing on her wrist to make an audio recording.

"Personal Log 0821-2102, Arcee reporting. I've reached the former resident Apartment Complex known sorely as the Roadhouse. Last time I've heard, Blurr once let Wheelie hang out with him here before the Siege broke out. And knowing how resourceful he is, I doubt Wheelie would be as willing to follow the rules when it comes to finding a place to live in. I'll update as soon as I can."

She stopped recording, moving on to the task at hand as she walked inside, taking the upper floors while she scanned the area, looking for any sign of the missing Autobot Child.

She continued walking until she eventually reached Blurr's former apartment, having noticed the door being wide open. She entered the premises, looking for Wheelie when she noticed the entire home complex a wreck.

She looked around, seeing the walls scarred with deep curved cuts as if someone were trying to hunt for something or someone... And Arcee's presumptions would be correct as she noticed in a reflection mirror, someone approached her from behind with a large Hook.

At that moment, Arcee ducked down, avoiding letting her head get cut open as she rolled down, seeing Lockdown of all Bots in the apartment where a cloak around his being.

"Lockdown?! What are you doing back here on Cybertron?!"

"What do you think? I'm here on a job."

Arcee lowered her brow, bracing herself for an inevitable confrontation.

"If you think the last time you tried taking me in for a Bounty is going to work out for you, you've got another thing coming!"

"Oh, I'm afraid you have me mistaken, Darlin'. See, you ain't the Bounty I'm looking for, not this time around anyway."

Arcee raised a brow, confused by that statement. Then the brow risen, turning her Optics over to Wheelie, currently hiding in plain sight underneath the crate as she started forming a glare towards the Bounty Hunter.

"I'm not letting you take him."

"Well, in that case, I suppose that we're at opposite ends of an Electrode."

He released his cloak, letting it drop to the floor as he engaged with the Pink Autobot, fighting her as Arcee activated her Lightsabers, blocking Lockdown's attacks to gain some defensive.

Once she gets the chance, she swings her weapons down, only for the Bounty Hunter to jump high to avoid her Sabers, but narrowly getting cut in half when he made the backflip, with Arcee cutting his own back, scraping the metal as sparks flew downward, making Lockdown wince in the pain.

He grunted, touching his back as he narrowed his Optics towards her, making a half-witted grin.

"You know, I don't remember you fightin' like that back in the War."

"You were lucky then... I was missing a Leg at that time." She flung her Sabers towards herself, reaching them as high as she could raise them. "If I wasn't injured by then, you would have been dealt with sooner than you expected."

"Then I suppose you don't mind if I don't hold back on taking you out."

He activated a command code, causing an explosive to impact Arcee, pushing her back as she was flung against the wall, snapping the same Pede as before as she fell to the ground in pain.

"Well, well, if it ain't the same leg as before." Lockdown knelt down, smirking as he held his Hook at her neck. "Seems like history has a strange way of repeating itself."

"You don't say."

Lockdown turned around, getting pushed back by a pair of Cannons as Ironhide walked right inside, armed and ready while standing amongst the Lambo Twins.

"Someone really outta put up the Planetary Maintenance Signs, 'cause apparently, some Bots just ain't gettin' the memo."

Sunstreaker gets out her Bo Staff, moving towards Lockdown to attack while the Bounty Hunter blocked her attacks, moving to make a heavy attack only for Sideswipe to Transform into his Alt Mode and drive Lockdown off, throwing him right out of the window as the glass shattered from the impact, leaving the Autobots to stand at their victory of the encounter.

"*Sighs* Well, that was fun." Sideswipe said, reverting back into Robot Mode. "And to think I'd get back to the Farm on time to miss out on all this."

Sunstreaker raises a brow. "You have a Farm? Since when?"

"Since the Stunticon Convoy Event at the Arena, which is another story I'll have to tell you later." Sideswipe turned around, facing Ironhide and Arcee. "You alright?"

Arcee was helped up by Ironhide as she struggled to regain her footing due to losing a Pede.

"Where's Wheelie? Is he still underneath the Vent?"

"Vent? What Vent?"

"The Floorvent, is he still in there?"

Sideswipe turned to the floor vent, kneeling down to lift it open, only to get his Digits to get bitten, causing him to move back from the bite.

"Gah! Okay, he's definitely still in here."

"Leave me alone! Just back off, leave me alone!"

Arcee groaned, turning to the floor. "Wheelie, enough! It's me, Arcee! The Bounty Hunter is gone, you can come out now."

At first, there was a small tone of silence that filled the void... Then, at last, a pair of hands started pushing up the vent, opening it so Wheelie could perk his head up, seeing his fellow Autobots around him as he blinked in the shock.

"A-Arcee? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Wheelie. Why are you inside of Blurr's Apartment? The entire building is restricted, no one is supposed to be in here."

He climbed himself up off of the vent, having enough of the tight space he's been through.

"I didn't know where else to go. All the camps are either full or just too noisy for my liking. And since nobody ever comes here during the Evening Cycle, I'd figured I sleep here until the beginning of the next Solar Cycle."

Sunstreaker folded her Servos. "Well, you picked a heck of a place. You realize you could get cited for trespassing, right?"

"Hey, whatever! Okay, Blurr's was the only place I could think of that would have me keep low for a while..." His Optics turned over to the broken window. "At least... That's what I used to think."

Sideswipe looked down outside the window, seeing Lockdown having vanished after making his fall.

"We should probably move out. There's no telling when that Bounty Hunter is going to come back."

"You're right." Ironhide pulled Arcee into her Arms. "Come on, let's get out of here, get back to TransTech."

The Autobots began to exit the premises, bringing Wheelie along with them as Lockdown staggered away in the dark, moving on with his own retreat.

* * *

Later, Arcee, Ironhide, and the Lambo Twins have taken Wheelie back with her as they explained everything to Depth Charge and Ratchet about the encounter with Lockdown.

"So, that no good Bounty Hunter's huntin' for the Kid? For what?"

"I don't know... But you know as well as I do when it comes to Lockdown, nothing ever good comes from it."

Depth Charge folded his Servos, shaking his head. "Well, some of you Bots have encountered Lockdown numerous times before. What do you think his next move might be?"

Ratchet sighed, shaking his head. "If I know him all too well, he's bound to go after his Bounty no matter the struggle. If he's after Wheelie, then he could come back later, attack at a moment where we'd least expect it."

Ironhide folded his Servos. "How does a Bounty Hunter like Lockdown managed to get into Autobot Space anyway?"

"Well, you practically answered your own question, Ironhide." Sideswipe planted his hands on his hips. "Lockdown's a Bounty Hunter. He's traveled around the Galaxy more times than any of us could count. A Bot like him has connections from all over high and low, meaning he could have transferred to Cybertron at any time."

"That, or maybe he could be in league with another Decepticon. I heard he partnered up with Swindle the last time any of the Decepticons saw him before the Battle of the Ark. Swindle might have been the one responsible for his being here."

"Hearing that doesn't surprise me one bit." Depth Charge shook his head while folding his Servos. "I've had reports of Swindle being sighted near Crystal City and Iacon, even wilder speculations that he's the one behind the rise of unemployment that's been going on recently."

"Oh... Swindle and Lockdown, teaming up together?" Ratchet scoffed. "Primus, who would ever dream of that ever happenin'?"

Arcee started stepping forward. "I suggest we should mount up our defenses, especially with Lockdown in the wind. We should probably prepare for another attack in case he ever shows up. If he comes back for Wheelie, there's no telling how much collateral damage there will be."

Depth Charge nodded. "Hmm... And what of the Kid? What do we do with him?"

"We keep watching over him. Wheelie needs to be taken care of, and I have reason to believe Lockdown will come right back for him."

"Well, some of us have to dig into Swindle's operations." Sideswipe pressed his hands against the table. "In fact, I know a certain Rat that's bound to have all the answers we need. He'll give us what we need to know where Swindle's hiding."

Wheelie raised his head, turning around. "S-Swindle? You're looking for him?"

Arcee turned around along with the rest, facing Wheelie. "Yes, we are."

"Oh... Well, that's easy... He's at the old Decepticreep city. Helex, I think it's called."

Ironhide raised a brow. "How'd you know that?"

"I... Found out about it."

Ratchet raised a brow. "How exactly did you find out about it?"

"I uh... I kind of eavesdropped when I... Took something back from him."

Arcee widened her Optics. "You _took_ something?"

Sideswipe turned to Wheelie. "What did you take?"

"Nothing! Just a Servo, okay? Look, a friend of mine in the Pharma District lost his during the Siege, and he lost the spare when Swindle took it away from him to sell it off into the black market! So I stole it back from him."

"Okay, and where's the Servo at now?"

"Somewhere in one of the Pipes at Fortress Maximus. I think it was the one that those twin Construction-Bots were working on, um... Huffer and Pipes, I think."

"Huffer and Pipes?" Ratchet raised a brow. "Those two Bots were the ones that got into an accident on at the transit station."

Hound stepped forward. "If I may interrupt, I believe I forgot to mention that they said something about a Servo, which might be the one that caused the accident."

Ratchet turned around, facing Hound. "How come they never mentioned that before?"

"Well, with all due respect, Ratchet, you did gag their mouths with a metal clamp. You never really did bother to hear what happened to cause the injury."

"...Good point."

Cliffjumper cracked some fingers. "Alright, then. I suppose some of us will go looking for a Servo in the Transit while the rest of us go straight to Helex on a Swindle Hunt."

Depth Charge nodded his head. "Alright. Cliff, Sunstreaker, Ironhide, you're with me. We'll go to the Transit Station while Arcee, Mirage, and Sideswipe will go straight to Helex. If Wheelie's right, then he's bound to be there."

"He is, I'm sure of it!"

"We'll check it out, kid." Sideswipe patted on Wheelie's back. "Don't you worry."

Ratchet folded his Servos. "Alright... Now that leaves with the Kid... Who's gonna watch over him?"

Everyone turned around, staring at the CMO as Ratchet stared right back, having experienced a heavy silence in the room.

"...Dangit, I just had to ask, didn't I?"

Cliffjumper turned to step forward. "With all due respect, Ratchet, you're pretty much the only one staying here. Since he's here, it's a good time to start looking after him while we're gone."

"Yes, and I'm only here because I'm a Chief Medical Officer, not a Chief Medical Babysitter!"

"Oh come on, you handled Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Omega Supreme! You mean to tell us you can't handle one more Youngling?"

Hound walked over to Ratchet. "If it means anything, you aren't exactly going to be the only one watching over the Young One. In fact, I'm still assigned to watch over you for the remainder of the recovery effort."

Ratchet nodded. "Yes, I... I suppose some measure of assistance would be appreciated."

Arcee turned to Ratchet. "I know we are asking a lot of you, but you have to understand, we're dealing with something that is threatening the effort. You know that if anything were to go wrong-!"

Ratchet raised a hand, pressing it on Arcee's shoulder.

"It's alright, Arcee. I don't need to understand any further, we all have a job to do, so we just gotta do it."

Arcee smiled, pulling Ratchet in for a hug. "Thanks, Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded, hugging her back. "Just please try not to lose another leg, okay?"

Depth Charge stepped forward. nodding his head. "Okay, once we're all set, let's go ahead and Roll Out."

Once the Autobots made their time spent preparing, they left the camp, leaving behind Ratchet, Hound, and Wheelie as they watched them exit the area in their Vehicle Modes.

"So uh... What now?" Wheelie asked, perking his head up.

"Now... We just keep you out of trouble and make sure Lockdown doesn't get his filthy Servos on you."

Hound turned to Ratchet. "Should I start to rally some of the troops?"

"No, don't bother. Lockdown's highly unpredictable when it comes to using his "Trophies". It's better that we draw him away from any other Bots than us."

"So, we should retreat into your office building."

"Yes, that's precisely the idea."

Wheelie nodded. "Alright... So what do I do then?"

"Oh, that's simple; you just stay with us, stay out of trouble, and try not to give our Motherboards a headache."

Wheelie raised a brow. "Seriously?"

"Come on, Kid. We got a Bounty Hunter to wait for."

* * *

Later, at two separate locations, Arcee, Mirage, and Sideswipe arrived at Helex while Cliffjumper, Depth Charge, Ironhide, and Sunstreaker arrived at the Transit, each having their agenda set on the goal.

"This is Arcee. We've arrived at Helex, with no signs of Swindle yet."

"Cliffjumper speaking. We just arrived at Transit, we're investigating the accident site now. You Bots be careful over there."

The two groups started moving on to their missions as Ratchet and Hound on the other hand were busy looking after Wheelie as they continued to remain inside one of the Autobot Outpost facilities making a call to Red Alert.

"Alright, so Lockdown's on Cybertron? How is that possible?"

"It's Lockdown. What do you expect?"

Red just sighed, shaking her head. "I'm not even the least bit surprised. Cybertron Security has been placed into a frenzy after the Siege, it's hard to tell who's arriving on the Planet or who's leaving."

Ratchet leaned his head over towards the monitor. "Look, I need you and First Aid to stay clear of this Camp until the situation with Lockdown has been sorted out. I've been very keen on lowering the number of Autobots used to combat that particular Bounty Hunter."

"Roger that. Do you need us to check up on Ultra Magnus at least?"

"No, no need. Elita One has that sorted out, let her do her job. Just visit whoever needs medical assistance, and you both can go from there."

He ended the call, leaving him to turn back around as he faced off with Hound.

"I've just activated every high-level Security protocol within a 5-mile range. If Lockdown's here, we'll know it."

"Trust me, Kid. If there are a few things I know about Lockdown, it's that you never know when he's here." He hands Hound a module. "Now, here's the special request I have for you. Can I trust you to handle it accordingly?"

Hound nodded his head. "I'll fulfill your request to the fullest of my capabilities."

"Good. Now hop to it."

Hound turned around leaving as Wheelie sat on his chair spinning around in circles being completely bored.

"Seriously, do we have to stay here all day? There's a bunch of things we could be doing right now."

"Yes, and we would be doing those things if you haven't decided to steal a Servo from a Decepticon!"

"Come on, I've faced off with a Decepticon before."

"Because you had help at the Farm. And should I remind you that you took it upon yourself to march right into Rodimus Prime's Team just so you could get the piece of the action?"

"Hey, that was a long time ago! I already learned my lesson after that, I don't need to keep thinking about the bad stuff when it really ruins all the good stuff?"

Ratchet raised a brow. "All the good stuff? What are you yammering about?"

"Well, for starters, I liked hanging with the Group during that time. Especially that Techno Organic with all that Red Fiber on her head, she was actually nice."

At that mention, Ratchet couldn't help it but give out a light smile, turning around at the thought.

"...Yes, she sure is."

Wheelie folded his Servos after ceasing his action on spinning the chair, swinging his legs in a pace.

"I don't get it. Why don't you just call Blurr? He could probably get this done in no time!"

Ratchet ceased his smile after being interrupted from his thoughts, turning back around towards Wheelie.

"Well, we can't call Blurr right now because he's in a personal group meeting after dealing with his time being used as a Decepticon Guinea Pig. He's trying to help others to heal from that experience, help them understand what they went through."

Wheelie nodded his head. "I guess... But still, a Bot like him should be fast enough to do everything else at once."

"Yeah, well maybe he can be fast enough to help me get done with my job so I can move on with my day! But I can't because he's busy, so here we are!"

Wheelie raised a brow, turning to Ratchet. "Why are you so angry all the time?"

"Hey! I'm not-!" Ratchet froze, closing his Optics to inhale from his Intake, and then exhale through his mouth. "I'm not angry _all_ the time."

"But you're mad at something."

"How can you tell?"

"Are you joking? I can read the look on your Faceplate. All I can is Doctor Angry Autobot, even before Mrs. Arcee showed up around you." Wheelie raised a brow. "Speaking of which, are you two like a pair together?"

"Alright, that ain't none of your business nor your concern what of!"

"Well, if I end up going to the Well of AllSparks, you might as well tell me, right?"

"That-!" Ratchet groaned, shaking his head slightly. "Ugh... Alright first off; you ain't going to die, Kid... In fact, you're going to be just fine as long as you do as I say."

Wheelie nodded his head, folding his Servos. "Okay."

"And secondly, I'm not angry all the time, despite what you think. I'm just not... Not having a good day, that's all."

"How come?"

Ratchet blinked, chuckling bitterly as he shook his head. "How come you ask? Well..." He turned around, facing Wheelie. "For starters; I was supposed to do something today. Turns out; a bomb goes off, and suddenly all my scheduled plans go right off the roof. In fact, when I took this position, I thought to myself that maybe I could take a break from the battlefield. I thought I deserved it, given that once upon a time ago; I worked with 4 Repair Bots who ended up finding the Allspark, getting chased by Megatron for carrying the Allspark, sleeping 50 years in Stasis only to wake up getting shot, blown up, and nearly killed by the Plant's own Security System. Not to mention that I had my Hand ripped off while frozen in Ice, turning into a Human inside a Virtual Reality simulation by Soundwave, dealing with Primitives based off of an Extinct Species, and of course, dealing with a Mech who likes dressing up as Santa Claus and throwing garbage all over the streets just after getting touched by an Allspark Fragment."

Wheelie nodded his head. "Uh-Huh."

"Oh and don't get me started with the things I've also had to experience; for starters, having set up a home on Earth, only to get it blown up by Decepticons 4 Years later, nearly surviving an explosion on Trypticon, battling more Decepticons, getting kidnapped _by_ the Fallen, being forced to be his work servant before being subjected to being his own personal guinea pig on using Artificial Energon, which nearly killed me in the process. And then imagine trying to heal from the event, only to drag myself into the Battle of the Ark, trying to help a Human Kid who somehow ended up being bonded with another Human being from Earth with the connection to the AllSpark, which was also considered to be highly lethal for anyone's case, and having to deal with that pain while fighting over and over again."

"Uh-Huh."

"So, again, I thought; "Wow... I really need a break after all that!" So I figured being Chief Medical Officer would give me a sense of a quiet environment, but nooooo! Turns out; Decepticons just love trying to ruin our Economy for some strange reason, and they just love hunting anyone down for one single Servo that didn't even belong to them in the first place and going to extremes to hire Bounty Hunters that tied me and Arcee onto a table, cut off my EMP Generator, dented a piece of my Chevron, and then coming back only to make my life more chaotic because apparently..." Ratchet started laughing bitterly. "Because apparently, the Universe can't handle the fact that sometimes, I just need a single BREAK!"

"...So... I know this is sounding a little bit off the notch, but have you considered going to see a Doctor or something? Because it sounds like you're dealing with a Mid-Life Crisis right now."

"Wow, really? Where did you get that idea from, hmm?"

At that moment, a grenade fell on the floor, taking Ratchet's Optic as he widened them high with full alert.

"GET DOWN!"

Wheelie panicked, moving down on the floor as Ratchet quickly used his Magnets and threw it up in the air, letting it explode up high as Ratchet lowered his Servos, looking around for the enemy at large.

"Alright, Lockdown, I know you're in here! Show yourself, you coward!"

As he looked around, a hook was planted right under Ratchet's feet, swiping him from below to knock him to the ground. As Ratchet fell, Lockdown jumped up high in the air and pinned the Medic onto the ground.

"Well, you asked for it."

He knocked Ratchet's head against the ground, leaving him incapacitated as he got up, looking for Wheelie, only to find him being long gone from the area.

"...Oh, great."

He looked around, shaking his head before turning around, seeing Ratchet on the floor as Arcee's group continued to wander the streets of Helex in search of Swindle when they came across a conversation that is echoing throughout an alley.

"He's close," Mirage said, turning to the two. "I'll scout ahead, you should move with caution."

With that said, Mirage disappeared into his Camouflage Ability, leaving Arcee and Depth Charge to venture down into the alley as Swindle's voice began to articulate the closer they got.

"Now, I'm not saying we should immediately go public with this. I mean, I'd like this to be considered as a private party, but that doesn't mean I want to have no one coming, now do I?"

"Well, the money I understand. But dealing with other Bot's workplace? I mean, what's the point in leaving everyone left without a job to do?"

"Trust me, dear sir. Within half a Stellar Cycle from now, everyone will only have one job to do. Besides me of course."

Once Arcee and Depth Charge got closer, they noticed Swindle making an arms deal with Scorponok and Rattletrap.

"Now, about that Servo, you asked for. Well, I'm afraid to say that it's currently indisposed of at the moment."

Scorponok raised his tail up in displeasure. "What's the holdup, Swindle? I'm trying to test out how sharp I can use my Tail for, and I can't do that without a test dummy!"

"Easy, Scorpy! The package will be delivered to you as promised."

"Oh it better. Or else I may have to try out some other "Test Dummies"."

Scorponok swirled his tail behind him, wiggling its way next to Rattletrap, who was shaking from its very presence.

"Aw... Maybe you should probably hurry up, man! I don't want to be in that thing's way when that happens."

"It'll be fine, all of you! Now, Rattletrap. I think you're looking for that deluxe package you asked for?"

He nodded his head quickly. "Yes!"

"Alright! Let's start on that while we're waiting on Scorpy's order."

The group continued to talk as the Autobots continued to monitor their meeting.

"This is Mirage. They don't seem to be doing anything other than a merchant deal."

"A deal involving the Servo Wheelie mentioned." Arcee turned to Depth Charge. "And Swindle just admitted he had something to do with this. He must be the culprit."

"Well, admission is close enough as it gets." Depth Charge stood up. "Let's get these Fraggers."

With that, Depth Charge moved in on them, activating his Wrist Cannons aimed directly at the group.

"All of you, get on the ground! You're under arrest for conducting an illegal business transaction and disrupting the peace! Hands behind your heads, now!"

Rattletrap panicked, raising his hands up in the air while Swindle and Scorponok just stood their ground staring at the Autobot.

"Well, at this a welcome sight. Scorpy, maybe you found that Servo after all."

Scorponok, staring directly at Depth Charge. "You don't say."

With no warning, Scorponok swung his Tail right at Depth Charge's Faceplate, only to be dealt by Arcee, who jumped in the air and cut the Tail in half upon activating her Lightsabers, much to the Decepticon's surprise, who began screaming in pain.

"GAHHHH! Slag, my Tail!"

Swindle just watched as the Tail fell on the ground, much to his amusement. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Scorponok... Say, how much would you say I'd buy it off you?"

"Don't you move a Servo!" Depth Charge said, pointing his Cannon at Swindle's head. "You're not out of this yet!"

Swindle widened his Optics, upon being threatened by the TransTech Copperbot. "Well, I have all the time in the Universe to negotiate... If not, well I can always, just Stop The Time!"

Without warning, Swindle got out a blaster and shot directly at Depth Charge, which suddenly put him in a Stasis Bubble, slowing down his movements and everything related to gravity on that spectrum as the Decepticon Dealer smiled at his handiwork.

"Well, what do you know? The thing actually works like a charm!"

Arcee turned around, facing Swindle who began firing at her. Knowing how powerful that is, Arcee made it her objective to dodge his blasts, moving on to counter Swindle by throwing one of her Lightsabers at his hand, disarming the Decepticon fully.

Once the Stop The Time Blaster was put on the ground, Arcee pinned her left Lightsaber at Swindle's Chin, glaring at him.

"You're under arrest. Don't bother trying to resist."

As she stood before him, Rattletrap got nervous and started fleeing the scene, only to bump right into Mirage, who was camouflaged the entire time as he deactivated his Mods, looking over the Rat looking Cybertronian.

"And to think I did not need to interfere with this at all."

Rattletrap yelped as he was yanked off the ground, Arcee pinned Swindle against the wall while Depth Charge got released from the Timezone, allowing him to get Scorponok who was cradling his dismembered Tail.

"Where's Lockdown, Swindle. We know he's here on Cybertron, why else do you need him for?"

"Well, one; he's my partner now. We're sort like legitimate business negotiators, he collects a bounty, and I sell the product. We get an equal share of the business essentially."

"And that involves disrupting the economy?"

"Well, since Cybertron's in flux, you might as well try take advantage while Unemployment is at large."

"How does it even help everyone's unemployed? You'd need them to have credits to pay for your things."

"Eh... It's kind of the long game actually, but I think I've explained enough that I need to say. As for Lockdown, on the other hand, well... He's on his way collecting on a Bounty right now."

Arcee turned around, facing Depth Charge and Mirage as she began calling Ratchet, who was sitting down waking up from his slumber as he was unable to answer the call due to Lockdown declining it.

"Aw, you're awake. Good, I could use someone to talk to, just to kill the time."

Ratchet groaned, moving his head as he found himself being wrapped in a tight wire, tied to a chair with his hands tied behind his back as he struggled to get loose.

"Don't bother getting out, that wire is as tight as the same material on the Death's Head. Trust me, you ain't goin' nowhere."

Ratchet turned his head around, facing Lockdown with a scowl.

"Well... Ain't this familiar? You holding me captive while everyone else is fighting on the outside... Why do I have a sense of Deja Vu running through my Mainframe all of the sudden?"

Lockdown sharpened his Hook, not bothering turning his Optics towards the Medic.

"Should I go ahead and search around this Planet for that EMP Generator of yours? Because I would gladly put you into Stasis at any time."

"Oh please! You're an Ex-Cyber Ninja. You've been trained many ways to do just that without an EMP Generator. And even you have, you would have done it already the second I woke back up."

"Hmm... True. You've gotten perceptive in your old age." He quit sharpening his Hook, turning back to Ratchet. "So... Does that mean you're willin' to start telling me where the Boy is hiding?"

Ratchet scoffed, lowering his own brow.

"Oh, so this is why you really kept me Functional... Put me into an Interrogation, torture me into letting you know where the Kid is... Like you'll ever find him anyway."

"That's partly the reason I kept you Online, mostly because killing you is, well... It's just a big waste of time."

"Really? Why? Because you're bored of getting your hands dirty now?"

"Because there's just no point, not with something big coming up soon."

At that point, Ratchet began to raise his brow.

"Big? What are you talking about?"

Lockdown sighed, scooting his chair closer to Ratchet.

"Well... Let me put it to you this way; Change is coming soon... And when the Change comes, things aren't ever going to be the same as it was before, no matter how far you try going back. You see, all these reparations you've been doing? It's just one big waste of time. Soon, there's going to be new management replacing the old, and once that happens, there ain't nothing that any one Bot can do about it."

"So... I'm guessing that's what Swindle's doing, huh? Let me guess, he wants to make a new business economy, and have everyone be forced to profit themselves off to him, right?"

"Not even in the slightest. Swindle's a business Mech, but he's not one to get his hands dirty, especially when it concerns all of Cybertron for that matter."

"And if that change comes? What do you benefit from all that?"

"Me? Well, for starters, I surely won't end up on the wrong side of history. In fact, my client is more than generous enough to offer me a seat on the table as long as I keep doing the task I've been given."

"Oh, so it's a long term contract, huh?"

"You could say it's very... Very long term."

"Oh yeah? And where does the Kid fit into all this?"

"Well, for starters, he saw something he shouldn't have seen, something he really should have kept his own head out of... And you may want to tell me where he went, because if you don't, then there's going to be consequences."

"Oh please... I ain't afraid of you."

"Maybe not." Lockdown stood up, standing high above Ratchet. "But you should be afraid of what comes next. See, my Client is... Not exactly the forgiving type. In fact, my Client tends to exact punishment on anyone who stands in her way, and if she learns that you have something to do with interfering with her goals, then you are in a world of hurt."

He started reaching his Hook around Ratchet's neck, causing him to push down roughly, but not too much where he could cut the cables as the Medic winced in the pain.

"And judging on my Client operates, it's unlike anything anyone has ever experienced, ever endured, ever lived through, which is a rare thing to overcome. And let me tell ya something else you should worry about."

Ratchet gritted his teeth as Lockdown pulled his hand down on his forehead, pulling his head back as his Optics made contact with the Bounty Hunter's Red blazing Optics.

"Even if you manage to survive the torture... Even if there was a single chance in hell that you end up escaping... One way or another, you will end up being left broken... And once you're shattered to a point where your Processor can't even deal with the pain, and once you've had enough, you will end up _begging_ for death."

"Leave him alone!"

Lockdown felt a small blast on his back, letting him stop his assault on Ratchet as he turned around, seeing Wheelie attacking him using an Energy Slingshot.

"Back off, you creep! Leave him alone!"

Lockdown grinned, turning away from Ratchet as he faced off with the Kid. "Well, well... Look at you, tough guy! Makes you feel like a true Autobot, does it?"

"Lockdown, don't!" Ratchet groaned, tugging against his binds. "Kid, get out of here!"

Lockdown walked right towards Wheelie, intent on snatching him only to get run right over by Hound, driving in his Alt Mode as he fell right onto the ground.

Picking the Autobot Kid up from the ground, Hound used his Shoulder Cannon to cut Ratchet's binds, releasing him as he got off the chair and ran over to the two.

"Hound! Is everything set in place?"

"As per your request, Ratchet!"

"Good, then let's get to it!"

The Autobots started running down the halls, away from Lockdown as he got back on his feet and started chasing after them.

"Guys, what are we even doing?" Wheelie said as he was still carried in Hound's Servos. "We aren't going to get rid of him if the Decepticreep's still following us!"

"Don't worry, kid! We're leading him where we want him to be!"

Eventually, they lead Lockdown down the end of a corner as the Bounty Hunter had them beat.

"Alright, fun time is over now... Hand over the Kid, and maybe we'll forget all this ever happened."

"Doubtful... Considering you'll remember this for a long time!"

Lockdown started stepping forward, attempting to attack the Autobots only for a large hand to appear from below, pinning Lockdown on the ceiling as Omega Supreme appeared from below, staring at the Bounty Hunter.

"Decepticon Fugitive apprehended. Autobots protected."

"Nice work, Omega Supreme."

Wheelie widened his Optics as Hound let him down. "Whoa... That's Omega Supreme?!"

"Yes. And it's nice having him watch our backs every time."

* * *

Later, Lockdown and Swindle were placed in Stasis Cuffs along with Scorponok as they were sent into their cells with the Autobots seeing their arrest personally.

"Well, with the Decepticons taken care of, Employment can start anew. Optimus Prime would be pleased to hear about the report once he returns from Earth."

"Good riddance." Ratchet rubbed his head. "Now things can start getting back to normal."

"We're a long way from normalcy. But this is a pretty good step up for us."

Arcee turned to look at the three. "I don't understand how using Unemployed Autobots achieves anything... It doesn't make sense."

"No, it doesn't." Cliffjumper said. "This isn't like their current M.O."

"Well, Lockdown mentioned he had a client that they were working for... Maybe that Client has a different agenda in mind."

Cliff nodded his head. "Interesting... I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"HEY! Come on!"

Everyone turned around, seeing Rattletrap being escorted in Stasis Cuffs.

"Come on, I wasn't even there for the weapons! I was there for Maccadam's Oil Cup deluxe! It's supposedly the last one before the Siege shattered them all! Come on, you can't arrest a Bot for trying to collect a Vintage Collectable!"

Sideswipe turned to the others. "Sunstreaker and I will deal with this Rat. We'll handle this from here."

"He's right." Depth Charge agreed, following the Lambo Twins. "Thanks for your support, all of you. I'm glad to have made some steady progress at this point."

The Autobots from TransTech left, leaving the Autobots to deal with the imprisoned Decepticons.

"Well... Now that everything's taken care of, we should escort these Prisoners straight to Fortress Maximus."

Mirage nodded his head. "I'll make a call to Warpath. He'd love to put some Decepticons behind bars today."

Ratchet sighed. "Well, in that case, I should probably get back to work. I've got Autobots in need of repair back at Camp."

"No need," Arcee said, turning to Ratchet. "Red Alert finished her duties elsewhere with First Aid. They said they'd be happy to take your shift after what you've been through with Lockdown. Which means you and I have the entire time off."

Ratchet widened his Optics. "Oh...? Well... Good! Good, that's great! I uh... I have actually been looking forward to it."

Ironhide nodded. "Alright, I think we're gonna get out of your Servos now. Catch ya later, Docbot."

Hound walked past the CMO. "I'll be sure to keep on guard for the Camp, Ratchet."

"Thanks, Hound. See you all later."

Soon afterward, everyone started leaving Ratchet and Arcee together as they started walking down the corner with their hands together.

"Finally," Arcee spoke first with a smile. "I was beginning to think we'd never have the chance to catch a break."

"Me neither." Ratchet admitted, walking alongside Arcee. "But now, I think we can finally relax for a bit, use this spare time to be with each other for a while."

"Then I suppose we should spend it looking into those places that you mentioned earlier... The ones near Fortress Maximus?"

"I'd like that."

"Hey, wait!"

The two turned around, seeing Wheelie approaching them as Ratchet raised a brow.

"Hey... What do you want, kid?"

"Um... I wanna just offer my thanks for saving me earlier... And that Servo back there. My friend is really going to appreciate it."

"It was our pleasure, Wheelie," Arcee said. "We're happy to help at any time."

"I see that." Wheelie nodded. "Uh... Yeah, that's all I wanted to say, really."

"Alright... Well, I suppose this is goodbye."

"Yeah... Uh, see ya."

Wheelie started turning around, leaving Ratchet and Arcee behind as the Pink Autobot raised a brow.

"Wait, Wheelie?" She got his attention. "Where are you staying?"

"Well... I was going to stay at Blurr's Apartment, but that's totally cut off now. I mean, I guess I give the camps another shot."

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure. You could always stay with Ratchet and I, if you want."

"Wow! Really?"

Ratchet widened his Optics. "Uh... Arcee?"

"Give us a moment."

The two turned around, so they could speak privately.

"Are you sure about this, Arcee? I mean, we haven't even found a place yet. And the only one we have been sleeping at is at Fortress Maximus."

"Well, I'm sure we can manage once we acquire a place to live in. Besides, you do remember our talk about getting kids, right?"

"Yes, but isn't that a little too soon?"

"Well, maybe you can consider this as practice. After all, Wheelie said you did a good job protecting him."

"Only because I had Omega Supreme's assistance, along with Hound's."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't appreciate you. Come on, can't you just give it a try?"

Ratchet sighed, rubbing his head. "Well... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot." He turned around, facing Wheelie. "Alright, if you want to stay with us, the door's open if you're interested."

"R-Really? Awesome!"

Wheelie started running up and hugging Ratchet, much to his surprise as he smiled cheerfully.

"Thank you so much, you're the best!"

"Uh..." Ratchet nodded, patting Wheelie on the back. "Don't you mention it, Kid."

"See? You're getting along already, Ratchet."

"I suppose we are... Besides, maybe things won't be so bad in the long run, as long as there isn't anything that makes me want to kill myself."

* * *

_5 Months Later... Present Day._

**"Kill me... Kill me!"**

The Merged Megatron and Ratchet continued to writhe inside of Omega Supreme, begging for the sweet release of death as Arcee and Rodimus observed their current condition from the monitors on Omega's Bridge.

"Omega, are the restraints secure?"

"Yes. They're operated at peak efficiency. Ratchet and Megatron won't try to harm themselves any further at that point."

"Good... The last thing anyone wants is to watch them try blowing their own head off again."

Arcee folded her Servos, staring at Ratchet's body merged with Megatron's as she watched helplessly, unable to do anything for him at the moment.

"Omega? Where's Wheelie right now?"

"He's still resting comfortably in the quarters. He's currently in Stasis right now. Should I inform him of Ratchet's-?"

"No, don't. I don't want him seeing Ratchet like this, I'd like to keep him out of it for the time being."

"I understand."

Rodimus turned around, facing a depressed Arcee as he raised a concerned brow.

"Are you alright?"

"...No, I'm not." She turned around, walking away. "I left him behind to become Quintessa's twisted experiment... I should have been there for him, I should have come right back for him, as he came back for me."

Rodimus turned around, pressing a comforted hand on her shoulder. "A lot of things happened the way no one wanted it to go... We all tried our best, even you did. There's only so much we could do, even you have to understand that."

"I know... I just wish could have done it better-!"

Before they knew it, Hound came rushing inside as he approached Arcee and Rodimus.

"Where is he? Where's Ratchet?!"

Arcee turned around, facing Hound. "In the Medical Bay inside Omega."

"How is he?"

Rodimus folded his Servos. "He's... Not exactly in a good place right now."

Hound sighed, shaking his head.

"...Ratchet told me to go, you know? I wanted to stay, and he told me to shift my priorities over to you and Wheelie."

Arcee sighed, turning to Hound. "Hound, come on. There's no reason to blame yourself. He gave you an order, and you followed it like you were supposed to."

Before they continued to chat any further, the alarm system set off inside of Omega Supreme, interrupting their conversation entirely.

"Alert! Alert! Decepticons approaching our closest vicinity!"

"What?!" Rodimus turned to the screens. "Omega, show me where they're coming from!"

Omega started showing off the screen of the Earth, seeing Purple Dots on coming from above as Windblade and Drift started running inside.

"They're here for us," Windblade said, turning to Rodimus. "They know where we are, they're coming to finish us off."

"Or worse, have us be put into slave labor. Apparently, that's working out for Quintessa right now."

"Slag... This is seriously not what we need right now." Rodimus grabbed his Crossbow. "Everyone outside, right now! Omega, secure the ship, lock all the doors, don't let _anyone_ in unless I say so!"

The Autobots all headed outside, ready for battle as the Decepticons arrived at the Junkyard, prepared to fight back as Slipstream lead them, facing the Autobots, determined to complete her goal."

"I'm only going to ask this once, and after that, I'm not going to repeat myself any further... Where is Megatron?"

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading this chapter! Before you exit, I'd like for you to know that I have made my own personal logo for this Season of TFA. It's not really that perfect, but I thought I'd work out something to contribute to my works. It's on my Tumblr, so for those on Fanfiction, please check out Ao3 for the post I made on the site.**

**On the other hand please leave a Review/Comment down below to let me know your thoughts, and I'll see you guys next time!**

**Happy Labor Day!**


End file.
